Kaibutsu Ni Aisare
by koedatochelly
Summary: Gue Amagi Ayaka , bokap gue baru meninggal , nyokap menikah lagi , gue broken home , dan gue ketemu sama cewe yang suka banget nempel sama gue juga temen-temen dia , yah gatau temen apa bukan sih , yang jelas mereka semua ini ada 6 orang dan semuanya cowo , dijuluki dengan 'generasi keajaiban' , yap mereka bukan orang sembarangan .
1. first meeting

First meeting .

* * *

Nama gue Amagi Ayaka , dulu nama gue Yoshino Ayaka . Yah , jadi , kelas 6 SD lalu , bokap gue meninggal gara-gara kecelakaan lalu lintas , bokap gue bilang gue harus jadi anak baik dan ngejagain nyokap gue selagi dia nggak ada , dan gue janji gue bakal menjadi anak yang bokap gue harapkan , gue sayang , sayang banget malah sama bokap gue , secara-lah ya , dia ayah gue , walau dari dulu emang sibuk gara-gara meeting gak jelasnya tapi bokap gue selalu nyari waktu buat anaknya , bokap gue seperti pahlawan bagi gue , gue sayang banget sama dia . Sampe akhirnya , kelas 1 SMP ini , gue dimasukkin ke Teikou Gakuen . Gue jadi masuk dikelas 1-B , gue ramah sama semua orang dan mengikuti semua pelajaran dengan baik , sebulan setelahnya , nyokap gue ngenalin gue sama 'pacar'-nya , lo kecewa gak sih , nyokap lo . nikah . lagi .

Oke , panggil gue lebay atau terserah-lah lo mau bilang apa , tapi dari hari itu , gue benci nyokap gue gara-gara dia seperti 'ninggalin' bokap gue , dia sayang gak sih sama ayah ? apa-apaan sih , bener-bener deh gue benci banget , akhirnya dimulailah , Ayaka yang bener-bener beda , yang bukan orang-orang harapkan , atau bokap gue harapkan ,

Rambut gue yang tadinya lurus hitam , sekarang jadi blonde keriting , yang dulu gue menghabiskan waktu baca buku dan main blog dikamar , sekarang gue lebih sering main keluar buat bantuin geng yang pengen berantem , yah SD gue ikut karate , jadi kebawalah gue ngikut-ngikut geng , sebenernya gue ga ikut geng sih , cuman mereka yang minta bantuan gue , geng-geng mereka kenal gue gara-gara salah satu anggota mereka pernah gue selametin pas digebukin , dan mereka manggil gue Ayaka-sama , gue juga kadang ngajak mereka-mereka buat main basket bareng .

Gue suka basket , dari kelas 2 SD , bokap gue ngajarin gue basket , nah kelas 3 SD gue dimasukkin ke klub basket buat anak-anak , tentu gue seneng banget dan gue ngedapetin beberapa piala , pokoknya kalo gue bener-bener lagi ancur , gue bisa ngeluarin emosi gue dengan main basket .

Nyokap gue sakit hati dan bingung harus bagaimana gara-gara kalo gue pulang ke rumah wajah atau badan gue udah banyak luka , ya gue emang sengaja ngebuat dia bingung , cape kan dia ? sama kayak gue . Yaudahlah , udah sebulan gue gak masuk sekolah , kasian juga si nyokap , seinget gue waktu itu gue mulai sekolah hari selasa . iya hari selasa kalo gak salah . Gue masuk dengan muka malas , dan ngebuka pintu kelas dengan santai , ya gue nggak ada niat buat masuk sekolah ya gimana dong .

Semuanya ngeliat gue dengan tatapan seperti gue adalah pembunuh yang abis bunuh entah orang atau hewan , gue emang telat sih masuk kelas , jam setengah sepuluh pagi , ya terus kenapa , mending masuk daripada nggak kan ?

"Amagi! Apa-apaan rambut dicat begitu ? dikelas ini saya tak menerima murid seperti itu ! " tch , guru ini bawel banget sih , "Oh yaudah saya gak bakal masuk kelas bapak lagi" kata gue santai dan balik keluar kelas , "Hei ! Amagi !" booodoooo~ , gue jalan ke melewati koridor dan menaiki tangga , gue bertujuan buat keatas atap sekolah , lebih nyaman kalo tidur disitu kali ya .

Nah sampai , tinggal selonjoran dan .. aaah , langit cerah banget , anginnya juga enak .. disini gue bisa tidur dengan tentram ..

* * *

"Amagi-chan ! Amagi-chan ! "

"nh…berisik.." gue tetep menutup mata gue , lagian itu suara siapa sih , sok imut banget , "Amagiiii-chaaaaaan~~~" tiba-tiba orang itu memeluk gue dan tertawa kecil , "O-Oi apa-apaan sih lo , siapa sih ?" gue menatap gadis itu , rambutnya pink , bentuk wajah juga badan sangat bagus , dan .. dadanya besar . Gue terdiam dan menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam , "Siapa ?"

"Eeeeh ? Amagi-chan nggak inget aku ?" raut wajahnya memasang ekspresi sedih , gue tetap menatapnya tajam , yaiyalah kesel kali orang lagi tidur diganggu . "Ini aku ! Momoi Satsuki ! Kamu kan pernah nolongin aku ngerjai tugas matematika , sekelompok di kimia sama kelas masak terus kita sekelompok juga buat piket dihari kamis , terus kan kamu pernah ngasih aku ini" gue menatap gadis itu yang mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya , saputangan biru muda , ah iya itu emang punya gue .

"Waktu itu aku lagi nangis , nah ada kamu ngibur aku dan ngasih aku ini , aku seneng banget loh , Amagi-chan" ia mulai memeluk gue erat , "Oi..lepasin.." kata gue datar , "Amagi-chan kemana aja ? Aku kangen " ia mengeratkan pelukannya , gue hanya menghela napas , "Bukan urusan lo" jawab gue ketus , Gadis itu menatapku dengan kesal , "Yasudah kalo kamu gak mau cerita , tapi .. ini " ia memberi gue saputangan pink , "Dulu kamu nolongin aku , sekarang aku .. giliran aku yang nolongin kamu sekarang , Amagi-chan "

Gadis cantik dengan senyumannya yang lebar , yang sepertinya ia tau apa yang gue lagi rasain , dia menatap gue lurus , itu pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan hal kayak gitu , gue seneng .

"Ayaka" kataku pendek , lalu membuang muka . "hm ?" ia menatapku heran , "panggil gue Ayaka , dan gue bakal panggil lo Satsuki" aku berdiri dan meninggalkan dia yang berwajah sangat teramat senang , ia memelukku dari belakang dengan sangat senang , "Aya-chaaaaan" ia tertawa kecil , dan aku hanya diam dipelukan super eratnya dia ..

Mulai dari hari itu , gue sering jalan sama Satsuki , oiya , dia ngenalin gue sama temen dia dari kecil , Aomine Daiki , gue panggil aja Daiki , dia manggil gue juga Ayaka , kalo Satsuki manggil Daiki , Dai-chan , dasar kayak udah pasangan aja , gue kenal sama dia pas gue diajak sama si Satsuki buat liat pertandingan street basketball , ya gue sih ikutlah , gue suka basket .

Terus Satsuki ngenalin gue sama si Daiki , ternyata dia udah kenal gue duluan , katanya dia pernah ngeliat gue dipertandingan basket cewek kelas 5 SD lawan Wakana Gakuen , hebat juga dia bisa langsung kenal gue padahal kan rambut gue udah dicat gini , jauh beda sama gue pas SD .

Dia cowok yang berkulit hitam , tapi punya aura yang enak diliat , baik dan semangat , dia juga orangnya frontal polos , ngingetin gue sama temen cowo gue pas TK dulu hahaha .. Yah dia udah pindah sih ke luar negri .

Gue deket sama Daiki gara-gara kita sering ngomongin NBA juga pertandingan basket antar sekolah-sekolah lain , tapi dia emang udah ikut basket kalo nggak salah , maksudnya ekskul disekolah , Daiki juga orangnya kocak kalo diajak bercanda , pokoknya gue nyaman deh sama dia . Tapi , gue lebih nyaman kalo bareng Satsuki , yah dia temen pertama gue abisnya .

Suatu hari pas liburan musim panas , kan gue sama Satsuki janjian mau ke pantai , bedeh dia pake bikini segala , cowok-cowok banyak buanget yang ngegodain dia , kalo gue kan ya pake shirt putih sama celana pendek terus rambut ya gue kuncir aja , ogah dah pake bikini , dan gue gebukin aja tuh yang pada gangguin si Satsuki , kita ngabisin waktu main dipantai , bikin istana pasir kek , main surfing kek sampe makan-makan di resto kecil pantai , nah waktu gue udah selesai main surfing , gue lagi ngebawa papan surfing dan ..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Anjrit , itu apaan . pas gue noleh , banyak cewek-cewek yang tereak nggak jelas entah kesurupan ato kenapa , ngeliat .. ngeliat .. itu siapa ? "Kise Ryouta" gue menoleh cepat , ah si Satsuki , udah pake jaket , baguslah . "Ryouta ? Siapa ?" tanya gue heran dan berbalik natap cowok cantik itu , dia ngebawa papan surfingnya dengan santai dan senyum ke para gadis-gadis itu , dan lo tau kan fans kalo disenyumin ama idolanya , mereka ngerespon ? "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hah .

"Ah iya , Aya-chan belum kenal ya , dia satu sekolah sama kita , dia populer , dan dia punya side job jadi model , oh .. keburu aku lagi baca majalah nih , ini .. sebentar .. mmm.. Ah .. ini dia" Satsuki menunjukkan seorang cowo cantik dilembaran majalah mingguan favorit cewe-cewe , itu dia 'Kise Ryouta' , "Aneh" kata gue ketus . "hm ? Apa ?" Satsuki sepertinya nggak mendengar apa yang gue ucapkan , gue hanya menggeleng dan senyum lebar , "mau makan okonomiyaki ?" tawar gue , dia mengangguk senang dan bernyanyi riang seperti , "yaaay okonomiyakiiiiii~~"

Maksud dari 'aneh' nya gue ini , senyuman dia tuh kayak palsu . senyuman Ryouta lho gue lagi ngomongin dia , dibalik senyuman dia itu kayak ada .. yaudahlah ya , ayaka .. udahlah biarin aja .

Hmm tapi dia satu sekolah sama gue ya ,..

"saita no no hana yo..aa douka oshieteokure..hito ha naze kizutsukeatte..arasou no deshou.." musim dingin , sore hari setelah pulang sekolah , gue diatas atap sekolah nyanyi nggak jelas , abisnya si Satsuki lagi ngurusin rapat panitia , gue memutuskan buat nunggu , tadinya dia bilang buat gue pulang duluan , ya gue maunya nunggu .

"rin to saku hana yo..soko kara nani ga mieru..hito ha naze yurushiau koto..dekinai no deshou.."

Haah .. anginnya enak banget ..

"suara lo bagus"

Heh ?

Gue nengok , itu ..

"HIIIEEEEEE?!" gue mundur dengan cepat dan terjatuh , menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan ngeri , woooaaa , dari kapan dia disitu ?

Cowok berambut biru muda , dengan mata belo , wajahnya datar natap gue , dan memberi tangannya untuk nolongin gue buat berdiri , gue megang tangan dia dan dia narik tangan gue , gue berdiri dan menghadapnya . dia tetap melihat gue datar , "mm…sejak kapan lo disini ?" tanya gue heran .

"Sebelum lo kesini"

Oke ini ngeri .

"suara lo.." gue menatapnya kaget , "Ah iya ! maaf maaf gue ganggu lo kan ? mending gue—" "bagus , gue mau dengerin lagi" gue terdiam dan menatapnya heran , ini orang .. "Nama lo siapa ?" gue mundur beberapa langkah , "Kuroko" eh ?

"Kuroko Tetsuya" gue mengangguk mengerti , "Amagi Ayaka" senyum gue , "Nyanyi lagi , Amagi-san" Gue memerah dan menjitaknya , "Apaan seeeh " protes gue , "gue mohon , sekali lagi .. aja " ia menatap gue kayak .. anjing ilang .

"…mm.." gue menggeram sendiri , ini orang bener-bener ..

Gue berbalik badan dan ngeliat keatas langit , ..

"ame ga sugite natsu ha..aoi wo utsushita..hitotsu ni natte..chiisaku yureta..watashi no mae de..nani mo iwazu ni"

Gue menutup mata dan menahan rasa malu..Tapi ..

"..natsu no hi ha kagette..kaze ga nabiita..futatsu kasanatte..ikita akashi wo..watashi ha utaou..na mo naki mono no tame.."

Kuroko Tetsuya ? Nama yang aneh .. Gue menengok , mendapatkan lelaki itu ..

Tersenyum lembut ke arah gue .

* * *

Malam tahun baru .

Gue udah mulai menerima , keberadaan tunangan nyokap . Dan mereka bakal merencanakan buat pernikahannya 3 minggu lagi , ya gue turut seneng sih , bokap gue bilang , gue harus percaya sama orangtua , karena orangtua itu pasti selalu ingin yang terbaik buat anaknya , hahaha , ayah emang ada-ada aja deh kata-katanya , kemaren sore gue mampir ke makam ayah sama nyokap dan bokap baru gue , gue sama bokap baru gue juga mulai deket , karena selera kita sama , suka basket juga pertandingan karate .

Ng ? ada telfon , dari Satsuki .

"Iya Satsu—" "AYA-CHAAAAAAAAAN , KANGEEEEEEEN" bedeh tereaknya kuat bener , emang sih pas liburan musim dingin , gue menghabiskan waktu dikampung gue , Hokkaido . dan baru 3 hari yang lalu gue pulang dari sana , "Iya .. gue juga , apa kabar ?" "Baiiiikkk .. Aya-chan rayain tahun baru bareng aku yuk ! ada Daiki sama temen-temenku lhooo ~ Suaranya manaaaaaaa~~ 'OOOOOOOIIIII' " "hahahahaha ada-ada aja , lo dimana sekarang ?" "kuil Nadeshikoooo , ayo siniiiii ~" ajak Satsuki senang , gue tersenyum , "Iya , tunggu ya" gue mematikan handphone , dan bergegas untuk berangkat .

Gue turun tangga dan memakai jaket , syal juga boots , "Mah , Pah , aku pergi dulu ya , ada acara sama temen-temen " gue senyum , "Iyaaa hati-hati yaaa" Kata bokap gue yang lagi duduk disofa sambil melambaikan tangannya , nyokap yang didapur menatap gue senang , "Jangan kedinginan dijalaaan~"

Walah , rame bener . ini .. ya , nggak sumpek juga sih .. cuman .. rame .. si Satsuki kemana ? Daiki mana ? yaudahlah ya , sebelum gue telfon gue pengen beli makanan disini dulu , ada .. Oh .. Takoyaki .. Tinggal satu itu .. untung aja gue udah beli duluan , dapet deh .

Gue berjalan menjauhi keramaian , dan menengok kanan-kiri , mendapati seorang cowok yang berdiri bengong sambil menatap toko takoyaki yang sudah tutup , wuih tinggi bener itu orang , rambutnya gondrong dan wajahnya kayak .. ngantuk ? oke ini awkward .

Kayaknya dia nggak kedapetan takoyaki ..

Hmmm ..

"Oi " panggilku , ia menoleh , "Buat lo " gue kasih takoyaki gue itu ke cowok yang gue nggak kenal dan ya emang gue gak kenal , "tadi itu yang terakhir , lo mau kan ? ambil aja belum gue makan kok , lagian gue lebih suka okonomiyaki daripada takoyaki , sayangnya disini nggak ada yang jualan okonomiyaki.."

Bruk ! ngeeeeeeeeeeeeh .. gue dipeluk !

"EHHH ?" gue memerah padam , ia sepertinya seneng banget gue kasih takoyaki , "Arigatou~~" katanya senang , tiba-tiba dia menggendong gue , "U-uwaaaa , i-iyaaaa ! iyaa ! sama-sama ! turuninnn !" wajah gue makin merah padam , diliatin orang-orang meenn ! ngeh ? tapi ..

"AYA-CHAAAAAN !" gue bisa nemuin Satsuki dengan cepat dengan pemandangan darisini , hetdeh dia paling ujung , "Satsuki ! " panggilku , gue diturunin sama cowok aneh ini .. "Nama" eh ?

"Nama lo siapa ?" Senyumnya sambil melahap takoyaki itu , "A-Amagi Ayaka .. "

"Aya-chan" ia tersenyum lebar , dengan mulut penuh makanan , imut banget ..

Ia mengunyah dan merangkulku , "Murasakibara Atsushi" katanya dengan senang , "Atsushi .. ?" kataku heran , ia mengangguk . Aku menunduk , cowok rambut ungu ini .. Unik , aku mengangkat kepala dan ..

Jreng . ilang si bocah .

"AYA-CHAAAAAAN !" seseorang memelukku dari belakang dan ya itu pasti Satsuki , gue menengok ke belakang , "Satsuki .. " gue menghela napas , mata dia berkaca-kaca .. "HUWAAAA KANGEEEEENNN" dia menangis layaknya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya , "ah .. Satsuki .. udah .. cep cep …" gue mengelus-elus kepalanya , lalu tangisannya mulai mereda , hah bagus deh diliatin orang-orang ..

Satsuki memelukku , dan seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang , itu Daiki . Dia sama temennya , eh .. siapa itu .. " Oi , Satsuki , elo kemana aja sih , ini dia si Ayaka , lo juga darimana .." protes Daiki , "Ah , maaf , maaf .." kata gue nggak peduli , gue tetap memeluk Satsuki yang menangis , "Momoi kenapa ?" tanya lelaki berambut hijau itu , "Ah .. ini emang nggak jelas .. " kata gue sambil tertawa kecil , gue menoleh lelaki berambut hijau itu dengan wajah datar , ia menatapku sebaliknya , "Ayaka , ini Midorima Shintarou , sekelas sama gue " kata Daiki . "Midorima , ini Amagi Ayaka " lanjutnya .

"Kebetulan ketemu kok sama Aomine " ucap Shintarou ketus , "dasar tsundere" ledek Aomine , si Midorima hanya menghela napas kesal , gue tertawa saja dan melihat keramaian daerah sini ..

"uuh .." Satsuki bangun dari pelukanku dan menatapku kesal , "Kangen .. pokoknya kita banyakin main .." protesnya , aku mengangguk senang , eh .. Aura apa ini ..

Aku menengok , itu ..

"beh . si ketua " kata Daiki ngeri , hah ? ketua ?

"Tumbenan dia kuil begini" Shintarou membenarkan syalnya , dan Satsuki hanya menatap lelaki yang jauh dari kita itu dengan datar , ya lelaki itu memang agak mencolok sih , wajahnya yang enak dilihat tetapi misterius , postur tubuh sempurna dan tatapan mata tajam , gue hanya diam karena gue .. nggak tahu dia siapa , cuman .. gue ngerasa ada yang aneh aja .

"Oh iyaaa , Aya-chan nggak tahu ya ? Dia ikut ekskul basket juga " kata Satsuki sambil mengelap matanya dengan saputangan biru muda gue dengan senyum , gue menatap Satsuki heran , dan kembali menengok ke lelaki itu ..

"Akashi Seijuurou"

Oh tidak .

Dia menatap gue .


	2. same with you ?

Same with you ? .

* * *

Musim semi dataaaang , akhirnya . "AYA-CHAAAAAAN" "u-uwa !" Satsuki ..

"Semoga kita berdua sekelas ! " katanya dengan penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya , ia melawan arus yang sangat ramai didepan papan kelas itu , dan beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan loncat memeluk gue , "KITA SEKELAAAAAAS AAAAAAAH" ia teriak dengan senang , gue hanya menghela napas , dan tertawa , "kelas 2-D , kelas 2-D !" Satsuki sangat riang , lalu dia narik tangan gue , dan membawa gue ke kelas baru , ya , kelas 2-D .

"Ohayou-gozaimasuuuuuu~" sapa Satsuki dengan semangat , "Oh , Satsuki"

Kita menoleh , eh ..

"HEEEEH ?" kita berdua berpelukan satu sama lain sambil menatap kaget lelaki itu .

"bisa berhenti gak sih natap gua kayak gua tuh seorang monster"

Aomnie Daiki , "Tapi lo emang monster , daiki.." ledek gue , "apa lo bilaaaang" kita bertiga ngobrol bersama sebelum guru datang , dan ..

Se..se..sebentar..i..ini .. ini ..

EEEEEEEH GUE SEKELAS SAMA MEREKA JUGA ? SEMUANYA PULA !

Kise Ryouta ! Kuroko Tetsuya ! Murasakibara Atsushi ! Midorima Shintarou ! dan ..

OH MAI DIA DEPAN GUE .

Akashi Seijuuro .

Mmm oke gue jelasin tempat duduk kita , ber.. ber-..ber-berapa ini .. ber-8 ?

Barisan pertama ! paling kanan , Kuroko Tetsuya , pojok kiri , Murasakibara Atsushi . Barisan kedua , bangku kedua dari kiri , Momoi Satsuki , sebelah kanannya Satsuki , Midorima Shintarou . Barisan ketiga , bangku kedua dari kanan , Kise Ryouta , belakangnya , dibarisan keempat , ada Aomine Daiki , terus paling pojok kiri deket jendela , itu dia , Akashi Seijuurou , dan gue . dibelakangnya . OKAY .

Gue rasa tahun ini bakalan jadi tahun yang 'sesuatu' .

"Gue cape" kata gue sambil jalan sempoyongan , "Hm ? Aya-chan kenapa ?" Satsuki menatap gue dengan wajah sedih ,

"Ah .. sebenernya gue nggak apa-apa kok , cuman .. gue agak gimanaa gitu ngadepin aura-nya si .. Seijuurou ." kata gue datar .. "Ah .. Akashi-kun ya .. dia emang agak mengerikan , tapi sebenernya dia orang baik kok " Satsuki tersenyum lebar ,

hmm.. Yah kalo Satsuki bilang begitu yaudahlah . "Aya-chan tau nggak sih , tadi liat nggak si midorima-chan bawa boneka kodok ? lucu banget yaa hahaha " Satsuki tertawa riang , gue hanya mengerutkan dahi , kodok ? kapan ? nggak liat .. "Ngapain bawa boneka kodok ?" tanya gue ,

"Midorima-chan emang suka begitu , dia percaya sama takdir dia eh maksudnya ramalan-ramalan gitu lho , kan bintang dia cancer , terus ntar benda keberuntungan hari ini apa besok apa blablabla , getol lho dia bawanya" Satsuki tertawa kecil

, gara-gara gue nggak nyangka si Shintarou yang orangnya seserius itu bisa bawa-bawa benda gak masuk akal kayak gitu , gue jadi ikut ketawa , abisnya aneh-aneh aja sih hahahaha ..

* * *

Wah mampus . Wah mati aja gue . Wah ..

Dipapan tulis ..

_'PIKET HARI INI : AKASHI SEIJUUROU , AMAGI AYAKA'_

Mampus . Mampus . Mampus .

Untuk kali ini aja , gue mau koma untuk sehari aja .

Ah yaampun masa cuman berdua ? masa .. masa cuman .. masa .. aduh ..

BODO .

Gue berjalan kedepan papan tulis dan ngambil penghapus papan tulis lalu menghapus coret-coretan yang ada dipapan tulis , dan gue bersenandung layaknya orang idiot . Yah supaya merileks-kan diri ..

Percuma .

Malah bikin aura-nya si Seijuurou jadi makin tajam .

Dia ada dibelakang gue , dan gue bakal mati , gue .. gue ..

"Oi"

"AAAAAAA IYA AMPUN-AMPUN GUE JUGA NGGAK TAU KENAPA KITA BISA SEPIKET GINI"

"hah ?" dia menatap gue heran , dan gue melongo , "heh ?"

"mm .. kalo udah ngapusnya , mau gue bersihin " katanya datar . "….penghapus ?" gue masih sedikit gemeteran , sumpah . "Iya , dua penghapus papan tulis yang lo pegang sekarang" jawabnya .

Gue diem . Dia diem . HENING .

Gue natap kedua tangan gue yang megang penghapus papan tulis .

Ini kenapa gue lemot banget .

"Ah iya ini" gue ngasih ke dia dengan wajah datar . Dia mengangguk dan berjalan ke dekat jendela buat menepuk-nepuk penghapusnya , ya supaya debu kapur putihnya ilang gitu loh .

Gue berjalan ke deket pintu kelas buat ngambil sapu , dan mikir .. kenapa gue goblok bener yak , kenapa tadi gue diem dulu , kenapa malah kita berdua yang diem .. aduh , aduh tau ah , malu gue .

Yak mari kita nyapu menyapu , .. depan sini , ujung sini .. belakang sini .. dan..

Duk .

Gue menoleh ,..

Ah .. gue nyenggol Seijuurou .

Sei..SEIJUUROU ?! WUANNNN…..

"AAAAAAAAAHH MAAF" gue mundur-mundur-mundur daaan mundur , sumpah ini bete abis .

Hiyah ! bruk !

Malu-maluin loo Ayakaaaaa , hadooooh .. pake kepleset segala pula , malu gak sih iiih ..

Gue membuka mata dan mendapati Seijuurou berdiri didepan gue yang terduduk setelah jatuh , ia menatap gue tajam , mampus , ini udahlah , the end of Ayaka .

Ia ikut duduk didepan gue dan menatap lurus ke mata gue .

"Lo takut ya sama gue ?"

JRENG JRENG JREEEEENG . YAY ME . GUE KETAHUAN .

Semoga gue ga disabet golok .

Karena gue ngga mau boong jadi gue ngangguk dengan pelan , "Kenapa ?" tanyanya .

"….Gue tau lo gabakal gigit gue .." kata gue kecil , dia tersenyum menahan tawa . "Dan gue rasa lo juga ngga bakal bully ato yah pokoknya yang macem-macem ama gue , lo ngga bakal ngelakuin kayak gitu" gue membuang muka , "Lagi pula kata Satsuki , lo tuh keliatan mengerikan tapi sebenernya lo baik .. " gue menghela napas dan .. mulai berbicara lagi , "Gue ngga mau ngindarin lo gini .. tapi tubuh gue kalo ketemu ama lo tuh maunya kabur mulu .. gue juga ngga ngerti efek dari apa .."

Gue kembali menatap Seijuurou yang sedaritadi mendengarkan gue dengan seksama , "Yang jelas awal gue ketemu lo , aura lo beda" pas gue ngomong gitu , si Seijuurou ngakak tiba-tiba coba . kamfret .

"HAHAHAHAHA , lo punya indra keenam ?" tanyanya sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan kiri , " Ah .. kaga .. cuman ngerasa aja .. " jawab gue ketus , ia mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri ..

"Kita udah selesai ko bersihin kelas , gue mau ke aula , mau latihan basket , ikut aja , mau ?"

Waduh ..

* * *

Gue ngeliat dari atas aja , tadinya gue diajakin buat kebawah sama Seijuurou tapi gue nggak mau ah , kayaknya gue ganggu mereka latihan . Mungkin . Au deh .

Ah , itu Satsuki lagi megang kertas yang dialasin sama papan juga pulpen , kayaknya nyatet analisis latihan hari ini , oiya , dia ini manajer tim basket , dan .. Satsuki keliatan serius banget wew . Itu juga si Daiki kayaknya main basket lihai bener , Ryouta .. Tetsuya .. Shintarou .. Atsushi .. Seijuurou ..

Eits .

MEREKA SEMUA KLUB BASKET ?

Lah setau gua cuman Daiki sama Seijuurou doang yang ikut , lah ..

Tetsuya dari kapan ikut basket .. keringetannya sampe kemana-man—oh mai .

Dia ngangkat kaosnya buat ngelap lehernya yang keringetan , dan badannya ..

CIAAATTTT STOOPPP , apaan sih ayaka .

Gue menggeleng kepala dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan , hadeh gue udah mikirin yang nggak-nggak aja .. Gue mulai melihat kembali latihan mereka , dan memerhatikan mereka dengan seksama . Kayaknya Kuroko yang paling pendek yak , imutimut kecil gitu , dia lucu tau muahaha . Ah tapi si Seijuurou juga pendek sih kata gua , tapi dia kapten , gue rasa emang dia punya bakat 'mengerikan' jadi dia pas buat jadi kapten , tapi gatau deh , abisnya gue kedengeran kayak sok tau muehe .

"AYA-CHAAAAAAAAN ?"

Muampus gue ketahuan ternyata , gue nengok kebawah , mendapati Satsuki yang menatap gue dengan senang , "Lagi ngapain disana ? Sini sama aku ajaaaa" ia melambaikan tangannya , gue cuman ngangguk dan senyum tipis yah gue turunlah dan nyamperin dia , dia langsung meluk gue , heran gue kenapa dia suka banget meluk gue , "Aya-chan pengen ketemu sama Satsuki yaaaah" katanya senang , gue cuman senyum , "Tadinya sih gue diajak sama Seijuurou tapi gara-gara penasaran sama apa yang mereka lakuin pas latihan gue jadi pengen liat , sekalian ketemu sama lo juga " kata gue datar , Satsuki tertawa riang dan kembali memeluk gue .

"Oi Satsu—Ayaka ? ngapain lo kesini ?"

Sialan , si Daiki .

"ngapain kek" jawab gue dengan wajah sedatarnya batu bata , ngebuat si Daiki nggak tahan buat nonjok gue , hem tonjok aja men tonjok , gue nengok ke kanan , waduh mereka-mereka mau balik kesini ..

"Gimana latihannya menurut lo ?" gue terbelalak kaget dan menengok kebelakang , itu si Seijuurou .. "Iya , kayaknya susah juga yak hahaha" kata gue , dan melihat Tetsuya yang melihat gue juga , ia menghampiri gue dengan wajah yang khas dia , sangat .. teramat .. datar .. tapi imut ..

"Amagi-san" panggilnya , "…Tetsuya" panggil gue juga , "Heh ? kalian berdua udah kenal ?" Daiki heran , "Iya , gue ketemu Amagi-san diatap sekolah , pas dia lagi nyany—" "WHOAAAAAAA" gue langsung menutup mulutnya , Satsuki yang daritadi meluk gue jadi kaget seketika dan menatap gue heran , "HAHAHAHA TETSU TADI LALET NYARIS MASUK MULUT LO" kata gue dengan tawa paksa , dan melepaskan tangan gue dari mulutnya , "ah masa" Tetsuya menatap gue dengan tatapan belo-nya , gue mengangguk ngeri ..

Mampos aja kalo mereka semua tau beh .

"Ayaka , gue mau liat shoot-an three point lo dong" ceplos Daiki .

Gue menoleh ke arah dia dengan heran .

Semua anggota basket menatap Daiki ,

…..

Hening .

"kenapa ?" tanyanya dengan tampang kayak ngga ada dosa . wuzh .

"Gue .. Udah lama nggak main bask—" "Ayaka bisa main basket ?" tanya Seijuurou ,

Udahlah ini kalo dia mulai ngobrol ama gua mati aja .

"Dulu , dari kelas 3 SD ampe kelas 6 SD , SMP kelas 1 kemaren udah berhenti ikut klub , biasanya cuman main street basketball ama temen-temen rumah (padahal gue ngajak preman) " jelas gue , Seijuurou mengangguk , "Oh , gue mau liat lo main basket dong" katanya , yap mati gue .

"Iya three pointer aja" lanjut Daiki , ini gara-gara elu sih ish ..

"Tapi kan belom tentu masuk bang" ketus gue , "Pasti masuk kooo , Aya-chaaan" semangat si Satsuki , yaudahlah kalo dia seneng , gue ngambil bola basket yang dipegang Daiki dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah lapangan , posisi yang selalu gue lakuin dulu dan ..

Shoot .

"WHOAA THREE POINTER !" teriak tiba-tiba si Daiki , Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bertepuk tangan juga diikuti yang lainnya , gue hanya menatap mereka datar , "Kenapa lo nggak ikut klub basket lagi ?" tanya Seijuurou , " ya nggak aja " gue membenarkan tas dan menatap lelaki yang melihatku dengan wajah penasaran daritadi , Ryouta .

"Gue duluan ya , mau bantuin nyokap dirumah " senyum gue , "Yaaah masa udah pulang aja siiih .." Satsuki menatap gue sedih , gue menepuk-nepuk kepalanya , "kapan-kapan gue dateng lagi ko " hibur gue , sebenernya sih gue nggak mau , abisnya takut ama si kapten .

Gue menengok ke Seijuurou , dan ..

Dia tersenyum lembut melihat gue .

* * *

"aku suka sama kamu udah darilama , kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku ?"

Ngeh , ada penembakan nih ? gue melihat dari balik dinding , wesss gue nggak ada maksud buat nguping ya , salah dia nembak ditempat nongkrong gue , itu yang ditembak ..

Walah , si Ryouta .

Gue menatap Ryouta dari kejauhan sini , .. Wajahnya biasa aja .

"Mau pacaran sama gue versi sekolah apa gue yang versi model ?"

What .

Respon macam apa itu .

"Kalo model boleh sih …"

Dan .. ceweknya kenapa responnya gitu juga ?!

"Maaf , nggak aja"

Kesian ditolak , sabar yak .

Cewek itu menggeram kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Ryouta disana sendiri , kayaknya emang nggak ada ya cewe yang suka sama dia apa adanya , masa kebanyakan ngeliat Ryouta dari fisik .

Mereka cewek-cewek udah kaga ada otak apa gimana ,

"udah denger semuanya ?"

Hem .. gue ke gep ternyata .

"Walau dia maunya gue yang versi sekolah , tetep gue tolak kok" katanya datar sambil menatap ke langit , haaaah angin datap sekolah emang enak banget ..

Gue berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Ryouta , "Aya-chan kan ? Gue denger banyak tentang lo dari Momocchi " senyumnya , bedeh dia emang ganteng . "Iya , gue juga udah denger tentang lo dari si Satsuki , katanya lo populer banget " gue membuang muka , "haha oh ya ?" katanya dengan nada terpaksa ..

Senyum Ryouta itu .. gue rasa belum pernah ditampakkin .

Kenapa ?

Karena dia selalu nutupin dengan topeng .

Makanya waktu awal gue liat dia dimajalah , senyumnya aneh , walau kalo diliat orang-orang manis ya kalo di gue ya kaga .

"kapan" ceplos gue , "hah ?" dia menoleh .

Gue menatap Ryouta dengan serius , "kapan lo bakal ngebuka topeng lo"

Angis berhembus dengan kencang , poni ryouta yang menutupi matanya tersapu ..

Ia menatapku dengan heran .

"gue mau ngeliat senyum lo yang asli"

Gue ngebuang muka dan tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata .

"emang sekarang lo lagi dikasih cobaan mungkin buat ketemu ama cewe-cewe yang nggak bener , tapi iyaudahlah , cuek aja kali , lagian nggak semua cewe kayak gitu ko , gue yakin lo bakal ketemu sama cewe yang tepat , cuman nggak sekarang aja .. "

Gue membuka mata , "nah kan lo nggak tau tuh kapan lo bakal ketemu ama cewek yang ditakdirkan buat lo , sekarang mending lo lepas topeng lo dan sebar senyuman yang dia mau ke semua orang , kalo dia udah ketemu ama lo , gue yakin , dia bakal jatuh cinta berulang kali sama lo , hehe"

Gue menghela napas dan berbalik badan sambil berjalan meninggalkan dia yang terdiam .. tapi ..

"AYACCHII !"

Heh ?

Gue menoleh ,

"ARIGATOU !"

* * *

Maji Burger , sepulang sekolah , sama Satsuki .

"Jadi , gara-gara lo mau makan ngeliat orang-orang makan es krim bareng , terus si Tetsuya ngasih stik es krim yang ternyata dapet hadiah buat lo , elo suka sama dia ?" kata gue heran , "Iya … " kata Satsuki malu-malu , gue hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala , gara-gara alesannya konyol abis . Gue menepuk kepalanya , "gue dukung ko , Satsuki jangan nyerah ya" senyum gue .

"Aaaaaah Aya-chan baik bangeeeet , kalo Aya-chan ? Punya orang yang disukain nggak ?" katanya senang , "eh ?" wajah gue mulai memerah , " orang yang disuka …." Gumam gue pelan .

"Uwaaah Aya-chan wajahnya merah padam , siapa ? Ohh .. Pasti Seijuurou.."

BUSYENG .

"NGGA ! bukannn ! " gue menggelengkan kepala dengan keras , "Bukan dia kook!" kata gue sekali lagi , gue terdiam dan mengingat lelaki itu ..

"ada .. temen .. temen dari kecil gue .." kata gue dengan terbata-bata , "Haaah ? siapa ? siapa ?" si Satsuki udah mulai heboh aja , "Jadi .." gue sok-sok batuk dulu , ehem .

"Jadi dulu pas TK , kita satu sekolah kan , nah disitu kita akrab banget , pokoknya akrab banget deh , dia orang yang paling pengertian bagi gue , macem kayak Daiki gitu loh , Satsuki" jelasku ke Satsuki , ia mengangguk serius , "Tapi beda , pokoknya pas SD kelas berapa gitu , dia pindah keluar negri sekolahnya" gue menunduk sedih , "Loh kenapa ?" Satsuki ikut sedih ,

"Iya gara-gara job ayahnya , " gue tersenyum lemah , "Kemana ? siapa namanya ?"

"Ke Amerika"

Gue menatap Satsuki berkaca-kaca ,

"Kagami Taiga"

* * *

"_pokoknya sering-seringin surat-suratan yaaaaaa"_

"_Iya , Ayaka juga jangan lupain aku yaaa"_

Hei , gue masih nyimpen lho , boneka dari lo .

Boneka yang ngingetin gue sama lo banget .

Alisnya itu loh , hahahah , bener-bener ngegambarin wajah lo bangetnget hahahaha .

"_Ayaka , kalo kita ketemu , kita langsung pelukan , oke ?" _

Tapi kita berhenti surat-suratan , pas ayah gue meninggal .

Pas semuanya ancur .

Gue malah ngabaikan elo .

Kalo gue bales surat-suratnya sekarang ..

Apa lo bakal benci sama gue ?

Ng ?

Hape gue bunyi ..

"iya halo ?"

"Yo , Ayaka , gue , Daiki" "Oh , kenapa ?" "Lo pilek ? ko kayak sakit .. " "ah iya flu .."

Padahal abis nangis gara-gara galau , "Ohh gitu , eh , si Satsuki ngomongin orang yang dia suka gak sih ? dia kaga mau ngasih tau ke gue , kasih tau—" "kalo mau dikasih tau lo kasih tau dulu orang yang lo suka " potong gue ketus , dia diem .

"gue gapunya" "boong lu , suka sama Satsuki kan ? cuman kaga berani ngomongnya " " itu tau , sekarang kasih tau buruan"

….

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

BENERAN ? YAAMPUN . TEBAKAN GUE BENER SODARA-SODARA .

Padahal gue ngasal .

"apaan sih " " anjrit , kenapa lo ngga nembak ?" "nggak sekarang lah , mbak" katanya santai , gue tertawa kecil , "timingnya nggak pas yak ? muehehehe , tapi dari kapan lo suka sama Satsuki ?" tanya gue lagi , dia diem . LAGI .

"dari kecil" jawabnya .

One side love , kesian Daiki .

"Kuroko Tetsuya "

Apa jawaban gue ngebuat hati dia hancur ?

Saingannya sahabat dia sendiri .

* * *

"hah ? Tetsuya berantem ? kok bisa ?" gue balik badan abis dari bersihin penghapus papan tulis , hari ini piket gue sama Seijuurou , " ya jadi senior kita ada yang nggak setuju kalo Ryouta udah masuk tim inti , padahal kan si Ryouta baru ikut klub pas kelas 2 ini , nah dia umasuk tim inti , jadi senior tuh yang .. ya lo taulah ngerasa jadi nggak adil gitu " jelas Seijuurou sambil nyapu dibagian depan dekat papantulis , "terus gimana ? kok tadi gue liat si Tetsuya udah kayak abis digebukin ?" gue kembali bersihin penghapus sambil ngedengerin si Seijuurou , " Ryouta itu .. sering dilabrak . Handuknya tiba-tiba ilang m sepatu juga , shirt-nya juga pernah ilang ," gue berhenti menepuk-nepuk penghapus dan mendengarkan Seijuurou lebih serius , "Itu .." "Iya , Senior pada dendam , ngelampiasin dengan cara pengecut" ketus Seijuurou , "Tetsuya tau hal itu dan langsung nyamperin kedua senior itu , bentak mereka dan bilang kalo mereka harus terima sama apa yang pelatih perintah juga minta maaf sama Ryouta , berakhir dengan senior itu marah , dan menonjok si Tetsuya , Ryouta ternyata ngederin omongan mereka , dan nyaris ikut mau nonjok si senior , tapi Ryouta ditahan Shintarou juga Atsushi , Daiki langsung ngangkat si Tetsuya , terus ada gue" jelasnya , yap , kalo ada Seijuurou , mau adek kelas , sepantaran , ataupun kakak kelas , ngelawan dia ? nyari mati .

"Gue bilang ke Ryouta , kalo yang ngerasain luka kayak dia itu bukan dia doang jadi dia harus mikir kalo dia nggak sendiri , eh dia malah nangis , " gue terbelalak kaget denger perkataan Seijuurou , Ryouta nangis ? ngakak aja , hahahaha .. "Dan dia .. senyum lebar , hm , gue ngga pernah ngeliat senyum itu sebelumnya" kata Seijuurou tersenyum kecil .

Senyum ?

Ah , iya .. gue bilang ya waktu itu ..

"_gue mau ngeliat senyum lo yang asli"_

Hiaaaaah malu banget gue ngomong kayak didrama-dramaaaa..

Gue tutup muka dan menggeleng-geleng kepala ,

"kenapa ? ngebayangin senyuman Ryouta ?"

Ngeh ?!

"KAGAAAAA ! apaan sih , gue waktu itu bilang , gue minta dia ngasih senyum aslinya ke semua orang , ngebuka topengnya , juga mulai ngebuka hati ke orang-orang .. dan .. gue seneng .. dia dengerin gue .." kata gue seneng , "tuh kan ." hm ?

Seijuurou nyamperin gue , eh mampus , kenapa .. kata-kata gue ada yang salah ..

Apa emang ada yang salah ?!

Mundur .. mundur .. mentok .

Azzz…dibelakang udah mentok ke dinding .

Seijuurou menghalangi gue supaya gue ngga bisa nyalip dengan cara tangan kanannya direntangkan kedinding , kalo nyalip ke kiri .. ini ada lemari gue gak bisa lewat , masa gue lewat dari bawahnya , malu-maluin aja .

"Lo itu aneh ya , Ayaka"

Gue menatap dia heran , "Bisa baca semua oranng"

Dia mengepalkan tangan kanan dia dan tersenyum licik .

"Itu .. emang kebiasaan gue daridulu .. nge-analisis sifat orang .." jawab gue ragu , dia mengangguk mengerti , "Iya , sama kayak gue "

Sama .. kayak dia ?


	3. my problem

My problem .

* * *

"Jadi .. lo .. ngapain disini .. "

Momoi Satsuki , berdiri didepan rumah gue dihari minggu cerah dengan wajah habis menangisnya .

"DAI-CHAN NYEBELIN !" ia langsung memelukku dengan erat , "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

* * *

"_Dai-chan , kayaknya kamu terlalu maksain diri deh , tuh kamu udah keringetan gitu .. " _

"_apaan sih"_

"_ih kenapa sih Dai-chan , sini minum air dulu"_

"_daripada lo merhatiin gua , kenapa ngga perhatiin calon lo dulu aja ?" _

"_hah ?"_

"_Noh , Tetsu"_

"_Kok .. kamu .."_

"_Gue tau sendiri ko , udah keliatan dari cara lo merhatiin dia kayak gimana"_

"_Ta..Tapi .."_

"_Iya sabar aja , cewek jelek kayak lo juga ngga bakal dia perhatiin"_

Wualah , si Daiki cemburu berat kayaknya . Sadis amat .

"Iiiih .. dia tuh apaan sih .. ngeselin banget tau ngga ..hiks .. " si Satsuki ampe nangis begini , yaiyalah dia nangis , dia kan sensitive banget , Satsuki orang nawarin minum baik-baik malah dibales ngambek , lagi dapet kali tuh cowo , bego emang .

"Udah mending lo cuci muka dulu , terus makan miso yang gue bikin , nyokap bokap lagi pergi , kita disini dulu aja , kalo udah tenangan , ntar kita balik lagi ke sekolah buat ngeliat latihan mereka , lagian tim kalo tanpa manajer bisa repot dong , katanya 2 hari lagi ada sparing kan ? pokoknya lo istirahat dulu disini , oke ?" hibur gue , Satsuki yang matanya merah , langsung tersenyum lebar .

"iya !"

* * *

"Maksud lo apa tiba-tiba dateng ke gue langsung jitak gitu aja ?!" bentak Daiki ke gue ,

Satsuki udah didalem aula , tapi pas dicek nggak ada si Daiki , yaudah gue cari aja , nemuin dia lagi kumur-kumur pake air keran dibelakang , basah gitu , .. Tapi gara-gara gue kesel ya gue jitak aja langsung.

"lo tuh bego ya , maksud lo apaan ngambek sama si Satsuki kayak gitu ?" kata gue jutek .

"Lah dia yang mu—" "Mulai apa ? sekarang gini , dia nawarin lo minum , kenapa lo malah nyambung ke Tetsuya ? Gue tau lo cemburu tapi—" "GUE NGGAK CEMBURU !" "TERUS APA ?!"

Kita berdua ngos-ngosan ..

"Satsuki tadi nangis" gue berbalik badan , "Seenggaknya lo minta maaf" gue meninggalkan dia yang berdiri sendiri disitu .

Hah , ngeselin , gue mau ke atas pohon aja yang paling tinggi , tapi jauh dari sini ..

Kan enak ntar tidur . Males gue balik ke aula , ketemu Daiki lagi , y ague mau nemenin si Satsuki sih , cuman ya .. Ngantuk , mestinya hari libur ini gue tidur seharian .

Ini dia pohon , lumaya tinggi , hiyah .. naik .. manjat .. dan ..

"Haaah nyampe juga .. tidur disini enak kali ya .."

* * *

"_pas aku balik , ada yang pingin aku sampaikan ke kamu "_

"_kenapa nggak sekarang aja , taiga ?"_

"_Nggak , jangan sekarang , aku belum cukup dewasa , hehehe"_

"_maksud kamu apa sih ?"_

"_pokoknya , kalo kita ketemu pas udah gede nanti , ada yang pingin aku sampaikan"_

Sampaikan apa ..

Gue bener-bener mau tahu ..

Apa pernyataan cinta ? hahaha .. gue ngarep banget ..

Taiga .. Taiga ..

"…ga ..Tai..Ga.."

Gue membuka mata perlahan..

"Oh udah bangun rupanya"

Ngeh .

Kenapa gue tidur dipangkuannya …..

SEIJUUROU .

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" gue terbangun dan mundur , "se-se-semenjak kapan gue ada dipangkuan lo?!" kata gue panik , "ya sekitar sejam yang lalu-lah , gue lagi jalan lewatin pohon ini dan ada orang jatoh dari atas pas banget gue tangkep , ternyata elo" jelasnya datar .

"jam berapa sekarang .. " gue liat jam tangan di tangan kiri gue , jam 3 sore , tadi gue tidur jam 11-an , berarti tadi pas gue jam sekitar jam 2 siang , beh .

Seijuurou berdiri , "Sebentar lagi tim gue bakal ikut kompetisi Inter-High , " katanya , ia berbalik badan , "Gue harap lo dateng , ya ?" senyumnya lebar , tapi tetep menyeramkan , kayak maksa gue tau gak . "Ah iya .. " gue membuang muka dan berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celana gue , saat gue mengangkat wajah , Seijuurou menatap gue ,

"Kenapa ?" tanya gue , dia diam .

"Jalan yuk"

Dia ngajak gue jalan ? kalo gue tolak gue mampus .

"Oke "

* * *

Setengah 4 sore , Game Center , dan gue heran kenapa gue sama dia lagi jalan bareng .

Yap , sama Seijuurou .

"Gue .. Nggak .. bisa .. nangkep boneka .. hiiiyyyahh..AH ! jatoh lagi ! sialan !"

Keluh gue kesal , gue lagi maen game mesin pengambil boneka ini nih , udah 3 kali gagal dan Seijuurou cuman ketawa , ish apaan sih .

"Sini gue aja" katanya , dia langsung masukin koin dan ngambil bonek itu ..

Bisa nggak lo ..

"dapet"

Apa .

Dia ngambil boneka-nya dan ngasih ke gue , boneka kelinci warna pink , yang bermata merah kancing dikanan dan mata kirinya ditutupi penutup mata layaknya seperti bajak laut ,..

Gue diem . dan natap dia yang kayaknya dia bahagia ya abis ngalahin gue , .. "pake pelet lu" ketus gue .

Dia hanya tertawa senang , iiih keseeeel ..

Kita main dance-dance revolution-lah , drum , balap-balapan , tembak-tembakan , dan terakhir ..

Karaoke .

"gue denger dari Tetsuya , katanya suara lo kalo lagi nyanyi bagus banget"

Mampus gue .

"biasa ." jawab gue datar .

Anjrit si Tetsuya cerita ke Seijuurou ? Gila abis .

Seijuurou menghela napas dan duduk disofa , mengetikkan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan , "Gue udah pilihin lagu , nyanyi nih" senyumnya ke gue , yap bagus banget gue dipaksa .

Apa boleh buat , gue ngambil mic-nya . Lagu supercell ya , HERO .

"..tomodachi to shabetteru sono ko no egao ha amari ni karen de , sono sugata ha omoiegaita manga no HIROIN no you da , hitome mite koi ni ochita , HONKI no HONKI de suki ni natta , demo ne boku no youshi ja kitto kirawareteshimau.."

Sumpah ya gue gamau liat tampang si Seijuurou sekarang .

"..hora mata da kusu kusu warau koe , iinda sonna no narekko dakara , wasureteshimae dakedo mune ha harisake sou da.."

Gue gamau ngeliat .. tapi gue penasaran .. ngh ..

"shounen ha soshite deau , sore ha kitto guuzen nanka janakute , negatta KIMI ni deaemasu youni , nanbankai datte nagaou , itsuka kanarazu!.. , keredo hito ha sonna kiseki , ..shinjirareru wake nai to itta.."

Ngintip dikit boleh lah ..

Ng ?

Dia tersenyum senang .

* * *

"KALIAN KENCAN ?!"

Hah ?

"kaga ! kaga ! apaan sih , kan tadi gue bilang kita cuman main-main doang" jelas gue ,

Satsuki menatap gue dengan wajah berseri-serinya , "Jalan berdua , .. dihari liburan .. kalian KENCAAAAA—hmpp!"

gue segera menutupi mulut Satsuki dengan gesit , dan menengok kanan kiri , si Atsushi ngeliatin kita daritadi pula ,

"Aya-chan nggak makan siang ?" tanyanya dari bangku depan , gue cuman melongo dan mengangguk , "Sini aja sama gue yuk" ajaknya , gue melepas tangan gue dari mulut Satsuki dan mengambil bento dari tas lalu menghampiri Atsushi .

Gue menarik kursi buat duduk disebelahnya , dan membuka bento gue , Atsushi menatap bento gue dengan berseri-seri , "Rapihnyaaaaa" katanya dengan senang ,

"Aya-chan jahat ! jangan tinggalin aku dooong " Satsuki mengeluh dan mengambil juga bekal dari tasnya lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk disebelah gue .

"Atsushi makan apa ?"

Gue bertanya dengan senyum lalu ia mengangguk dan mengambil bekal dari tasnya ,

Itu …

Busyeng dah jumbo abis tuh bento .

"lo abis makan segitu , Atsushi ?" tanya gue heran .

"Mukkun emang suka makan porsi gede kok , habis deh dijamin , Aya-chan " jelas Satsuki .

Atsushi mulai melahap bento jumbonya itu , gue hanya menggelengkan kepala dan juga mulai makan ,

"Oiya , kalo dipikir-pikir , yang lain mana ?" kata gue .

"hmmm .. Akachin biasanya main Shogi sama Midochin diruang persiapan , kayaknya mereka suka makan siang disitu .." kata Atsushi sambil mengunyah ,

"Dai-chan juga Tetsu-kun biasanya ada diatap sekolah buat makan siang bareng , biasanya sih ada Kise-kun juga , cuman kayaknya dia lagi ada dikantin deh sekarang .." jelas Satsuki .

Gue menatap Satsuki dengan serius , ia menoleh , "hm ? Aya-chan ?"

"Lo kenapa , Satsuki ?"

Ia terdiam . "Hahahaha , kenapa apanya sih ?" tertawanya kayak dipaksa , ini ada apa-apanya .

"Oh .. Momochin masih mikirin perkelahian Kisechin kemaren ya .. " Atsushi menatap Satsuki ,

"Perkelahian ?"

Satsuki menghela napas ,

"kemarin , .. Kise-kun berantem sama Haizaki-kun .." kata Satsuki pelan .

"Haizaki ?" ..

"Haizaki Shougo , yah macem preman gitu deh , Aya-chan " kata Atsushi ,

"Dia ikut basket ?" Satsuki mengangguk , "Jadi .. Kemaren mereka one on one , dan yang menang Haizaki-kun , sebelumnya si Kise-kun yang nantangin .. karena .. posisi mereka berdua ini , oh nggak , bakat mereka ini sama—" Satsuki menatapku , "Mereka sama-sama mempunyai bakat untuk mengkopi gaya lawan tersebut" lanjutnya .

Copycat vs Copycat ? walah .

"Terus mantannya si Kisechin ternyata pacaran sama si Haizachin , parah banget" Atsushi tetap melahap makanannya ,

Mantannya Ryouta ?

"sebentar , ko gue nggak tau kalo Ryouta jadian ?" kataku panik ,

"jadiannya kira-kira 2 minggu yang lalu terus putus pas sabtu kemaren , ternyata dihari itu dia jadian juga sama Haizaki-kun dan yah .. gitu lah .. Pas Haizaki menang , ceweknya langsung nganterin anduk dan minum buat Kise-kun bilang ' hah ? Ryou-kun kalah ?' kayak gimana gitu deh , Aya-chan" geram si Satsuki ,

Ryouta .. Nerima cewek itu ?

* * *

Lo mesti tau . ya ngga harus sih , cuman ehem ..

Gue ikut klub memanah .

Muahahahahaha . ha .

Dari seminggu yang lalu , sekarang udah selesai , apa gue sekalian jemput si Satsuki ya ? mungkin udah selesai tuh latihannya ..

Gue berjalan keluar dari tempat latihan dan berjalan ke arah aula , lewat belakang dan—OH MAI .

i-i—itu-itu ..

Gue mengumpat dibalik didinding , ada cewek ama cowok yang .. yang lagi pengen ..

"Shou-kunn , jangan disinii ~ aaah .."

NYEH .

"kamu udah gatahan kan ? udahlah disini nggak ada siapa-siapa .."

Shou ?

"kamu tuh ya bandel banget , Haizaki Shougo " gadis itu tertawa kecil genit sambil mengusap pipi cowok itu ,

Haizaki ! itu orangnya !

Aaah gue gabisa keluar darisini , itu ..

Mereka ciuman , ampe yang .. ampe .. aduh gue nggak bisa jelasinnya ,

Ini juga gue mestinya lewat depan aja , oke gue mendingan sekarang mundu—

"Amagi-san"

!

Gue langsung berbalik badan dan menutup mulut orang itu juga kami berdua terjatuh ,

SSRRRRAK !

"mmm ? Shou-kun kamu denger sesuatu nggak ?"

"Desahan kamu doang , .."

"iiih …"

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Posisi gue .. ini ..

"Tetsuya ! ngapain lo kesini ! " bisik gue ,

Gue melepaskan tangan gue dari mulutnya dan ia menatapku datar ,

"mau cuci muka , Amagi-san ?"

"gu—"

"AAAAAH jangan sentuh itu…shou-kun .. ah .."

Hadeh , mati gue .

Gue duduk diatas Tetsuya dengan posisi sambil meluk dia supaya nggak keliatan dari balik dinding juga semak-semaki ini ,

Srk ! srk !

"sssshhh .. Tetsuya diem napaaa" bisik gue lagi ,

"ini kita udah nggak bisa keluar aduh .. tadinya gue mau mundur malah kedorong kesini.."

Lanjut gue ,

"Shou-kunnn , kayaknya ada sesuatu deh disituuu"

Wah mampus gue wah .

"Iya ya , coba aku cek dulu .."

EEEH ?! ntar dulu ! ntar dulu ! ini .. ini ..

Gue mengeratkan pelukan gue dan menunduk .

Tetsuya yang gue peluk membalas pelukan gue ,

Mampus , mampus , dia semakin mendekat ..

Mendekat ..

Dan ..

"kalian ngapain disini ?"

MAMPOS GUA MAMPOS MATI YAY .

"Hah , lagi berduaan aja sama cewe gue"

Ngeh , ?

Gue mengintip sedikit , ..

Itu ..

Seijuurou .

"kalo kalian mau ngelakuin hal mesum gausah disini" itu nggak salah lagi suara Seijuurou , itu dia wajahnya , keliatan dari bawah sini .

Hah .. gue kira kita yang ketahuan ..

"Iya terserah , latihan juga udah selesai kan , kita bisa ngelanjutin dirumah gue" kata Shougo dengan santai dan menarik ceweknya itu ..

Oh , dia mantannya Ryouta .

Seijuurou menghela napas .

"Dan kalian berdua ngapain disitu ?"

Mati .

* * *

...

Kenapa gue berdua dikafe sama cowok ini .

Seijuurou .

Kan tadi gue udah jelasin elah kenapa gue bisa dalam posisi gaenak kayak gitu .

"Pertandingan pertama bakal ngelawan Seika Gakuen , terus Renan Gakuen , baru masuk stadium buat ngelawan tim Ou Gakuen" ceplos Seijuurou ,

Gue menatapnya datar , "Kapan ?" tanya gue ,

"musim panas ini , dimusim dingin kita juga bakal ikut Winter Cup" jawabnya ,

Gue mengangguk mengerti ,

"Haizaki Shougo itu siapa ?" ceplos gue tiba-tiba ,

Seijuurou mengesap tehnya terlebih dahulu ,

"Dia .. Awalnya setim sama kita kok , dari kelas 1 SMP , dan sekarang kan udah ada yang masuk lagi kan , kelas 2 SMP ini , Kise Ryouta , baru 2 minggu aja dia bisa main basket dengan cerdasnya , dan bakat mereka ternyata sama . Mereka bersaing minggu kemaren , dan lo tau sendiri kan ? Ryouta kalah ."

Penjelasan dia ini .. hhh ..

"..Seijuurou .."

" Ya ?"

"Ryouta atau Shougo ?"

Dia diam .

"Gue udah merhatiin perkembangan mereka , dan gue emang harus milih salah satu dari mereka dulu buat dijadiin fix tim Inti" jelasnya ,

"Bukannya kalian berenam udah fix di tim inti ? kenapa ada Shougo segala ?"

Seijuurou menghela napas , "itu aturan pelatih" katanya , "gue nggak bisa bantah" lanjut Seijuurou .

Benar juga , dia ini kapten .

Gue .. gue masih lebih memilih Ryouta , pasti .

"Tapi tadi pelatih bilang ke gue , buat gue untuk memilih siapa yang nggak bisa disesalin buat pertandingan Inter-High nanti , " gue menatapnya serius ,

"lo .. udah ada pilihan ?"

Dia mengangguk ,

"gue bakal milih salah satu dari mereka , "

Siapa yang Seijuurou pilih buat yang fix masuk tim Inti ?

"mereka emang punya bakat yang sama juga tangguh , tapi , gue udah ada pilihan"

Siapa ?

"gue bakal ngelaporin pelatih besok"

Siapa , Seijuurou ?

* * *

BRUK !

Gue terjatuh kebelakang , "Adududuh…"

"Amagi ?"

Gue mengangkat kepala ,

"Shintarou .."

Ia mengangkat gue , "Maaf , gue nggak liat jalan " katanya , "Ah nggak gue ko yang salah abisnya gue lagi ngayal tadi , um .. " kali ini dia bawa boneka teddy ..

"Gimana peruntungan cancer hari ini ?" bego lu , ya , kenapa nanya gituan ,

Dia diem , dan tersenyum , "Teddy gue bakal ngebawa gue ke tempat yang sekarang gue inginkan dengan gratis , dan benar , gue dapet kupon maji burger"

Anjrit gue pengen ngakak .

"O-ooh .. " gue nahan ketawa , aiiiih lucu banget ..

"Mau gue traktir ? ntar temuin gue didepan pintu tempat latihan aja abis gue basket , kebetulan ada 2 kupon" ia membuang muka , "bu-bukannya ada maksud apa-apa ya gue" ketusnya ,

Lucu banget , hehe

"Iyaaa ngerti ko , iya gue tunggu disana , sekalian juga hari ini gue ada ekskul ko " kata gue ,

"ekskul ? lo ikut apa ?"

gue tersenyum , "memanah "

Shintarou berwajah datar , dan mengangguk , "Ya , nanti gue temuin ya didepan pintu tempat latihan basket" gue berbalik badan dan melambaikan tangan yang dibalasnya dengan lambaian tangannya juga , gue menaiki tangga , bertujuan kea tap sekolah seperti biasa ,

Gue buka pintu dan ..

Ini dia orang yang gue cari-ca—

"kamu mesti balikan lagi sama aku ! "

APAAN SIH .

Itu .. Ryouta sama mantannya itu ..

"kalo nggak aku bakal bilang kamu hamilin aku atau aku bunuh diri aja sekalian !"

Apa ..

"Kemarin Shou-kun si brengsek ketahuan selingkuh , dan aku mau balikan sama kam—"

"SORI BOS , DIA UDAH TAKEN"

Ngeh , gue ngomong apa .

Gue menghampiri mereka berdua , gue menatap Ryouta yang terdiam nggak tahu harus gimana lalu menatap mantannya yang agak psikopat ini dengan tajam ,

"Oh lo pacarnya Ryou-kun ?" katanya dengan nada .. SONGONG .

"bukan , maksud gue , Ryouta udah punya yang lebih baik dari lo , dia udah punya temen-temen yang bisa diandelin bukannya mantan psiko yang ngebet banget jadian sama model , iyuh banget "

Dia melotot , "maksud lo apaan sih ? gue emang levelnya mesti kayak mod—"

"tuh" gue menunjuk ke atas langit , gadis itu menengok ke arah yang gue tunjuk .

Gue kabur narik tangan Ryouta dan menuruni tangga ,

"EH ! WOI ! BALIK SINI LO ! RYOU-KUN ! "

Apa boleh buat ..

Kayaknya dia udah ngelewatin kita ..

"IIIH , MANA DIA ? DASAR CEWEK ITU APA-APAAN SIH ?!"

Haduuuh pergi dooong ..

Posisi gue gaenak banget .. lagi-lagi kayak gini ..

Didalem loker , ini sempit .

"Ayacch—" "Sssh"

Gue menengok ke garis jendela loker buat melihat si cewek psiko itu ada apa nggak , oke gue ngga tau tapi gue mending gausah keluar dulu ..

Gue kembali menengok ke Ryouta , yang menunduk frustasi .

Gue menghela napas dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan kedua tangan gue di kedua pipinya ,

"Gue tau ko lo terpaksa jadian sama dia , gara-gara dia ngancem yang aneh-aneh kan ?" kata gue pelan ,

Ia tetap terdiam menatap gue sedih ,

"Nih ya , dia nggak bakal macem-macem kayak gitu , lagi pula kalo misalnya dia mau nyebar rumor nggak jelas kayak hamil ato apalah , fans-fans lo lebih percaya sama lo daripada ama dia , percaya deh ama gue" jelas gue ,

Ia mulai tersenyum tipis ,

"Dan jangan lupa , lo ada temen-temen , lo ada kita , Ryouta , yah emang ini kayak didrama-drama ya dialog-nya tapi seenggaknya semoga bisa bikin lo semangat—uwa !"

Gue dipeluk ! yaampun ! yaampun ! aaaaa kepalanya ! didada gueee ! aaduh !

Wajah gue merah padam , gue mulai keringetan , ini gimana !

"Ryou—" "Makasih , makasih .. makasih , Ayacchi .. "

Ryouta ..

CKLEK . loker terbuka ,

Kita nengok ,

"wah , diloker ya .."

DAIKIIIIIII !

* * *

Maji burger , bersama ..

"Shintarou , besok benda keberuntungan lo apa ?"

Dia mengambil handphone-nya dan sedang mecari sesuatu ,

"Celengan ayam"

Jangan ngakak , aya . jangan ngakak .

Gue mengangguk mengerti , dan melahap burger yang tadi gue pesan .

Gue memerhatikan Shintarou yang lagi makan ..

Lucunya ..

Eh , gue baru tahu bulu matanya lentik ..

"Shintarou"

"Ya ?"

"Ryouta atau Shougo ?"

Ia diam ,

Dan meminum cola-nya terlebih dahulu ,

"Hmm .. Gue nggak tahu , lo ?"

"Ryouta , pasti" senyum gue , lalu kembali melahap burger ,

Shintarou terdiam ,

"Lo pacaran sama Kise ya ?"

BUH !

Nyaris keselek .

"rumor darimana dah ?" gue mengelap mulut gue yang kena saos , Shintarou menatap gue datar ,

"Kata Aomine , tadi siang dia nemuin kalian lagi ngelakuin sesuatu diloker "

'SESUATU' ITU MAKSUDNYA APAAAAAAA

"NGGAK ! bukan gitu ! "

Shintarou mengangguk saja , kayaknya dia emang nggak peduli , yaiyalah ngapain peduliin hal kayak gitu ish , apaan sih si Daiki .

Oke , gue makan dan minum , selesai .

"Shintarou ,"

Ia menoleh ,

"Makasih hari ini , lain kali gue bakal neraktir lo , oke ? " gue tersenyum lebar ,

Ia menatap gue kaget dan memerah , lalu membuang muka ,

"Ya"

LUCUNYAAAAAAAA~

* * *

"elo kan ? yang namanya Amagi Ayaka ? "

Ah , cewe ini lagi .. si mantannya Ryouta , . Dia ngebawa 5 cewek temennya , berarti kondisi gue sekarang lagi dilabrak , bisa aja sih gue nonjok mereka semua , sayangnya cewek macem ampas sih berakhir ngadu , levelnya jauh banget sama yang biasanya gue gebukin .

Gue cuman ngangguk ,

Dia narik kerah gue dengan keras , "denger ya , mentang-mentang lo deket ama mereka-mereka yang dari klub basket , lo gaus—" "gue gak bangga ato gimana kok , biasa aja" gue menepis tangannya dari kerah gue ,

"BELAGU BANGET LO ! " dia ngedorong gue hingga gue jatoh kebelakang , dengkul gue lecet , lalu dia menampar gue , tch macem ampas aja berani kalo ada temen-temen doang , hebat juga sih tamparannya ampe sisi kiri mulut gue berdarah ,

"..haha.."

Mereka melototi gue ,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA !" gue ngakak ,

Dan mereka menatap gue heran , seheran-herannya orang idiot , gue berdiri daan menepuk-nepuk rok gue , "cewek-cewek macem ampas kayak kalian gak bakalan dapet cowok yang setia kalo elonya juga yang kayak cewek badungan" gue mengangkat kepala dan menatap tajam mantan si Ryouta ini ,

"Makanya jangan ngasih 'harga diri' lo dengan segampangnya , nyesel juga kan akhirnya"

Dia marah . gue tau kok . dia kayak bom waktu , tinggal tunggu aja kapan meledaknya .

"MATI LO !"

Lagi-lagi dia ngedorong gue kebelakang , kali ini mantap , dan dia berhasil menginjak keras tangan kanan gue .

Bom waktu berhasil ,

Meledak .

"ngapain kalian ?"

Heh ?

Gue menoleh , itu ..

"Denger ya , kalo kalian ganggu dia atau siapapun temen-temen gue , jangan harap kalian bakal lanjut untuk hidup"

Itu ..

"IYA ! MAAF ! ayo kabur !"

Gue hanya menatap orang itu datar , lalu membuang muka juga menghela napas panjang .

Ia mengangkat gue dan menggendong gue ,

"sebentar ya , gue bakal bawa lo ke uks"

Gue hanya terdiam , kita berdua berjalan melewati koridor , sial ..

Satsuki melihat gue ,

"AYA-CHAN ! " gue nggak mau ..

Ngeliat wajah sedihnya ..

"kamu kok .." matanya berkaca-kaca ,

Kami bertiga masuk uks , dan gue diobati sana sini sama Satsuki .

Gue menoleh ke lelaki itu ,

Seijuurou .

Satsuki memegang tangan kanan gue dan menatapinya ..

"Tangan kanan lo buat memanah .." gumamnya ,

Gue tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya ,

"nggak apa-apa kok , beberapa hari juga sembuh" kata gue santai ,

"kenapa lo tadi bisa dikerumunin mereka kayak gitu ?" tanya si Seijuurou , gue emang takut ya sama dia , apapun yang dia suruh atau tanya pasti gue lakuin dan jawab , tapi .. nggak harus selalu kan ?

Gue punya masalah gue sendiri dan gue nggak suka buat orang ikut campur urusan gue .

"..Bukan urusan lo" jawab gue pendek ,

Ia menatap gue tajam , dia marah . ia berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri gue , mengangkat wajah gue untuk menatap matanya dengan lurus ,

"Seijuurou"

Satsuki menatap kami berdua dengan khawatir ,

"Gue bakal ngelakuin atau ngejawab apa yang lo suruh atau pertanyakan , tapi kalo tentang masalah gue , itu beda urusan ." gue menepis tangannya ,

Gue berdiri , dan berjalan keluar diikuti Satsuki , lalu berhenti sesaat ,

"Makasih , Seijuurou"

Gue berjalan , tanpa menoleh sedikitpun .


	4. oh , festival

"MAID & BUTLER ?!"

Gue panik . sumpah .

"Iya , jadi festival Teikou kali ini kelas kita bakal ngadain Kafe Maid & Butler , jadi kalian siap-siap buat diukur ya , buat seragamnya nantii" kata ketua kelas itu ,

Gue menghela napas kesal , dan Satsuki memelukku dengan tiba-tiba ,

"Maid Butler Café , Aya-chaaan ! Pasti seru bangeeet !" katanya senang ,

Gue hanya mengangguk , gue nggak suka seragam maid , berenda-renda yang aduh pokoknya nggak aja deh , nggak cocok ama gue sumpidih ,

"Ayaka pake baju maid ? ngakak aja" ledek Daiki ,

"Lah seragam butler item sama kulit item juga dikira mau ke pemakaman" ledek gue balik ,

dan berakhir berantem .

Berarti mereka berenam pake baju butler dong .. hm ?

Seijuurou ..

duduk bengong gitu ditempatnya ,

Udah dari 4 hari yang lalu kita nggak ngobrol . Gara-gara gue ketusin kali yak .. parah banget gue patahin hati dia kali , kagalah .

"Tetsu-kun kalo pake baju butler pasti ganteng bangeeeeet" kata Momoi sambil memeluk lengannya ,

"Kayaknya biasa aja" jawabnya datar ,

"Heeee….Atsushi , rambut lo pokonya lo kuncir yah , kece abis deh percaya ama gue" kata gue seneng , Atsushi mengangguk senang sambil melahap chips yang ia makan sedaritadi ,

"Kalo mereka .. " Daiki menunjuk Shintarou dan Ryouta ,

Ryouta mah pasti bakal narik banyak pelanggan , Shintarou juga pasti .. Tapi ..

"Shintarou" panggil gue , ia menoleh

"Pake kontak lens ya pas festival nanti" kata gue ,

"hah ema—" "lakuin ato gue pecahin Kerosuke lu" ketus gue . Dia diam dan mengangguk .

Kerosuke , celengan kodok kesayangan Shintarou .

"Galak amat bocah" Daiki merangkul gue sambil tertawa ,

Saat gue liat Seijuurou , dia udah ngeliat menatap gue dengan tajam .

Gue rasa ..

Dia benci gue .

* * *

"Ayaka"

"Mmmmh…"

"Ayaka"

"…berisik.."

"Ayaka.."

"tch , apaan si—"

SEIJUUROU ?!

Gue melotot .

Kenapa dia udah dikamar gue ?!

Gue yang masih terbaring diatas kasur , langsung bangun ,

"Lo mau bolos nggak ikutan kafe-kan ?" tanyanya ,

Gue cuman ngangguk ,

"Gue juga" dia duduk ditepi kasur gue ,

Gue masih heran kenapa dia bisa disini ..

Gue nengok ke jam dinding , udah jam 12 siang , buset deh gue kayaknya males banget .

gue udah ikut bantu-bantuin buat persiapan kelas dijadiin kafe kok , udah seminggu gue bantuin , dan tiba harinya hari ini , cuman gua kaga mau ah .

toh yang penting gue udah bantu .

"Gue kesini buat nyamperin lo , terus kata nyokap lo bangunin aja lo ada dikamar"

Oooh …

Tapi ..

"Bukannya lo benci gue .. ?"

AZ KECEPLOSAN .

"hah ?"

Gue menggeleng pelan .

Gue takut kalo ngasih tau yang sebenernya .

"Justru gue yang ngira lo benci sama gue"

Dia menghela napas , dan tertawa kecil ,

"karena kita berdua udah salah paham , gimana kalo baikan aja ?" ia memberi tangannya ,

Gue senyum kecil , saat gue mau menjabat tangannya ,

"uwa !"

Gue ditarik , dan dipeluk olehnya .

"Syukurlah .. Lo nggak benci gue .."

Eh ?

Tadi .. tadi dia bilang apa ?

* * *

"Wedeh cocok juga tuh seragam 'maid'—nya , A-YA-CHAN" ledek Daiki ,

"Bacot lu , bapak-bapak pemakamannya aja udah banyak cingcong" ledek gue balik ,

Hari kedua Festival seni budaya Teikou , gara-gara tadi malem Satsuki nelfon gue dan nangis gara-gara gue nggak ikut jadi maid dihari pertama , ya gue jadi ikut dihari kedua .

Haduh nggak enak banget ini rok ..

"cocok"

gue menoleh ,

"Shintarou .."

Anjas . ganteng abis .

"UWAAAAA SHINTAROU GANTENG !" teriak gue tiba-tiba dan dengan reflek ntah kenapa gue meluk dia , "E-E-EEEEEEH ?" paniknya , gue baru nyadar dan melepaskannya ,

"gomen ! gomen ! demo.. lo bener-bener tampan .." gue tersenyum lebar ,

Ia menatap gue kaget dan membuang muka dengan kedua pipi memerah ,

Imutnyaaaaaaa~

Dan gue ngeliat ke arah yang lain , ada .. Seijuurou , lagi ngambil pesanan orang ,

Anjrit . kece bang .

Ah dia ngeliat kesini !

….

DIA SENYUM !

Terus kenapa , ..

Yaudahlah ya .

"Oh Satsuki , muka lo kenapa .." kata Daiki heran ,

Gue nengok ke belakang , yaampun si Satsuki matanya bengkak , abis nangis kayaknya .. aduh ..

"Satsu—" "Gak mau bicara sama Aya-chan" katanya dengan nada kesal , lalu mulai mengambil pesanan ,

"Wayolo , Ayachin" ledek Atsushi ,

"a-apaan sih" hah , mungkin dia emang ngambek banget kali ya sama gue ,

Yaudahlah , dia bilang nggak mau ngobrol ama gue , yaudah .

* * *

Break time , dan gue nggak tahu gue harus kemana , gara-gara Satsuki juga lagi nggak mau ngobrol sama gue , yaudah mending gue keatas aja , ke atap sekolah—

"Aya-chan !"

Gue menoleh , itu Satsuki ..

"Makan bento bareng yuk .." katanya gugup ,

..apaan sih .

Tadi katanya .. lo nggak mau ngobrol sama gue ,

"Bukannya lo lagi ngga mau ngobrol sama gue ?" ketus gue dan ninggalin dia ,

Ish , Ayaka , apa-apaan sih lo ngomongnya ..

Tapi .. tubuh gue emang memilih buat meninggalkannya ,

Lalu gue sampai diatap sekolah ,

Sepi disini , kalo liat darisini , keramaian dibawah bener-bener , wow ..

Cuman darisini nggak terlalu kedengeran berisiknya ,

Gue duduk dilantai , dan membuka bando maid gue ,

Enak kali ya kalo santai disini ..

"mou anata kara aisareru koto mo..hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai..soshite watashi ha kou shite hitori..bocchi de"

Kenapa kayaknya gue nggak suka banget ya kalo berantem sama Satsuki ?

"ano toki anata ha nante itta no?..todokanai kotoba ha chuu wo mau..wakatteru noni kyou mo shiteshimau.. kanawanu , .. negai goto wo.."

Terus akhir-akhir ini si Seijuurou juga aneh kalo disekitar gue ,

"..hanasanaide ~ gyutto te wo nigitteite..anata to futari tsudzuku to itte..tsunaida sono te ha atatakakute .. yasashikatta.."

Gue bingung .

"Bagus banget , Amagi-san"

Hmp . itu pasti Tetsuya .

Gue menengok ke kiri , dia udah duduk disebelah gue ,

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE"

Eh tapi ..

Seragam butlernya ..

Cocok banget , aduh manis banget dia ,

Tetsuya tersenyum ke gue , gue hanya menghela napas ,

"Amagi-san .. ada masalah ?" tanyanya ,

Gue terbelalak kaget , kok dia ..

"Cerita aja " katanya datar , gue mengangguk lalu menunduk ,

"tadi pagi pas gue mau minta maaf ke dia , dia bilang dia lagi nggak mau ngobrol sama gue , terus gue kesel kan , tapi yaudah gue nurutin dia aja , gue ga ngobrol sama dia sampe tadi , tiba-tiba dia ngajak ngobrol gue , dan ngajak buat makan bento di break time ini , eh gue malah ngomong ketus sama dia , kayak 'Bukannya lo lagi ngga mau ngobrol sama gue ?' , dan langsung ninggalin dia .."

Gue menggelengkan kepala lalu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan ,

"gue.. nggak bermaksud begitu.."

Tetsuya tetap diam , lalu menepuk bahu gue membuat gue menengok ke arahnya ,

"Temuin dia sekarang , minta maaf aja"

Ia tersenyum lebar ,

"Tetsuya .."

Gue tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri ,

"Arigatou"

Gue berlari menuju pintu keluar , untuk menemui Satsuki ,

Gue menuruni tangga dan balik ke kelas , tapi Satsuki nggak ada ,

Gue melewati koridor dan—

"iya tadi gue liat si Momoi-san dibawa sama segerombolan cewek geng gitu deh nggak tahu dibawa kemana"

Eh ?

….

"DIMANA MEREKA ?"

Halaman belakang sekolah ujung , itu ..

Itu dia .

Sebentar—itu mereka lagi ! cewek-cewek yang pernah ngelabrak gue ,

Satsuki udah terduduk ketakutan , dan dikerumunin sama mereka yang tertawa berkuasa ,

"gausah belagu deh lo dada besar aja gausah bangga"

"karena kita nggak bisa ngelampiasin ke si baka-AYA , mending kita lampiasin ke sohibnya"

"kita liat reaksinya , kalo lo balik dengan badan udah terluka hahahaha"

Anjrit ,

"kalian bukan gak suka sama Aya-chan "

Eh ?

"tapi kalian iri , kalian iri dia bisa deket sama Kise-kun dari kalian , dan kalian iri juga sama badan gue "

Satsuki tertawa licik .

Ia berdiri , dan menatap mereka serius ,

"tau nggak ? gue bisa ngancurin kalian pake cara yang lebih bersih daripada kalian yang pake cara kotor"

Satsuki mengangkat wajah dan melipat kedua tangannya didada , wajah yang benar-benar nggak pernah gue liat , bukan Satsuki yang manja , bukan Satsuki yang cengeng atau yang biasanya ,

"silahkan aja ngelukain gue buat lampiasan lo ke Aya-chan , kalo orangnya itu Aya-chan , semua nggak apa-apa"

Senyumnya tipis ,

Bego lu , Satsuki .

"BELAGU LO JABS !" saat pukulan dilayangkan ,

Tep .

"ngh ?" Satsuki membuka matanya ,

"Aya-chan ?!"

Gue meremas tangan mantan ceweknya si Ryouta ini sampai ia meringis kesakitan lalu melepaskannya ,

"Lo udah tau gue kan ?" tanya gue ketus ,

"Gue Amagi Ayaka , cewek broken home yang ikut berantem sama preman kota" jelas gue ,

"Kalo lo ada masalah sama gue , dateng ke gue , tapi kalo lo bawa-bawa yang lain , gue ga akan diem aja " gue mendecak , "mungkin pake cara fisik" tawa gue licik ,

Mereka mundur dan mundur bersiap-siap untuk kabur ,

"pergi" suruhku ,

Mereka semua ketakutan lalu pergi hilang ntah kemana , ke sungai paling .

" A-Aya..chan .." panggilnya pelan ,

Gue menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke toko okonomiyaki didekat pintu depan sekolah ,

"pesen modan yaki 2 , mori dakussan 2 , sama 2 negiyaki " kata gue senang ,

"Oh , Ayaka !"

"Hm ? Mari-senpai ! " Satsuki menatap gue heran , "Oh , Satsuki , ini Mari-senpai , ketua diklub memanah gue , Mari-senpai ini—"

"Momoi Satsuki , manajer klub basket , dia populer kok" ia tertawa kecil , "Oh ya , karena diekskul kamu selalu ngebantuin aku ngebersihin tempat latihan juga memanah dengan baik , aku kasih gratis deh"

"EEEEEH BENERAAAAAAN ? ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU !" seneng banget gileeeeeee….

Gue menoleh ke arah Satsuki , "Satsuki , gratis loh ! "

"..Aya-chan..Makasi—ah .." ia meneteskan air mata , gue langsung memeluknya ,

"Maafin gue ya udah ngomong ketus ke elo .."

"Huwaaaaaaaaa maafin aku juga , Aya-chaaaaan"

Akhirnya gue bisa balikan lagi sama Satsuki ,

Ngeh ? balikan ? maksud gue , balik bareng gitu loh cyin .

Ng ? itu .. Ryouta , jauh dari kami berdua ,

Ia berjalan sendiri dengan tatapan serius menghindari kerumunan orang ,

Kenapa ya ?

* * *

"Dan dihari ketiga ini , hari terakhir festival ini , rok lo malah robek ?" Daiki protes ,

"Dan lo malah pake celana item sama apron-nya ?" lanjut Shintarou juga ,

"terus Ayachin pake kunciran ketimbang bando maid ?" Atsushi juga ..

"Aya-chan juga ngga samaan seragamnya sama kita .." keluh Satsuki ..

"Amagi-san malah pake kemeja putih" yaampun sampe Tetsuya juga ,

"aturan dihari terakhir tuh memberi yang terbaik , lah elo .." ini lagi Seijuurou ..

Oh .. Ryouta mana ?

Gue menengok kanan kiri , "Ryouta .."

"Dia nggak ikut , gara-gara kerja hari ini" jawab Seijuurou datar ,

Gue mengangguk mengerti , dan menatap Daiki ,

Ia membuka jas-nya , dan membiarkan ia memakai kemeja putih tanpa jas ,

"Nah gini kan samaan , kesian elunya sendiri doang" katanya ,

Ini orang minta digaplok ..

Pas gue liat yang lain , ..

Mereka juga , lalu mereka tersenyum ke gue ,

Dan gue nengok ke Satsuki yang ingin—

"NGGA ! NGGA BOLEH" "ta—tapi , -" "Satsuki udah manis kayak gitu" senyum gue , ia menatap waja gue dengan berseri-seri , "UWAAAA AYA-CHAAAAAN"

Hiyah , dipeluk tiba-tiba lagi ,

"Kerja woi , kerja " Ledek Daiki , "Iye , iye , ayo yuk , Satsuki" ajak gue dan ia mengangguk , yap ambil pesanan , dan ..

"Bisa diambil pesanannya , tuan ?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepala , "Eh ? kok seragamnya beda ? masa nggak pake rok sih ?"

HAIZAKI SHOUGO !

Anjas .

"Oh seragam saya rusak , tuan" jawab gue ketus ,

Ia tertawa kecil dan ingin menyentuh pinggang gue , gue mundur

"Hei sinilah , mendingan seragam lo gue yang benerin .." godanya ,

Ia menarik tangan gue , ini apaan sih ini cowok , ewh banget ,

PLAK ,

Seseorang menepis tangannya dari tangan gue ,

Seijuurou ,..

"Maaf , anda sepertinya mengganggu pelanggan yang lain disini , saya mohon untuk keluar"

Shougo tertawa keras , "Oi-Oi .. apa-apaan nih , beberapa minggu yang lalu lo ngeluarin gue dari tim dan sekarang lo ngeluarin gue lagi , kali ini kelas lo ? hahahahaha"

Ngeluarin ? sebentar .. jadi pilihan Seijuurou itu ..

"Dipersilahkan untuk keluar , tuan" ulang Seijuurou ,

"Kalo gue nggak mau ?"

CKRES .

Wah … poni-nya dipotong ..

Sebuah gunting merah ditujukan didahi shougo , sumpah gue ngga liat sama sekali ada gunting , cepet banget ..

"Berarti saya harus menggunakan cara paksa" senyum Seijuurou ,

Menyeramkan .

Ia mendecak lalu meninggalkan kelas ,

Gue yang daritadi ngusap tangan gue yang digenggam keras olehnya , masih ngeri aja ..

"Lo nggak apa-apa ?" gue kaget , "ah , eh , ini .. iya nggak apa-apa" jawab gue ,

Seijuurou memegang tangan kanan gue , dan memerhatikan pergelangannya , yang meninggalkan bekas merah karena genggaman keras Shougo ,

Ia mengusapnya dengan pelan ,

"Seijuurou .. "

"Ya ?"

"Yang lo pilih itu .."

Ia diam , lalu tersenyum .

Beneran nih ?

* * *

Malam ini ada announcement pengumuman pasangan teromantis semenjak festival hari awal ,

Yah gue juga nggak terlalu peduli , pokoknya setelah itu kita berdansa deh sama pasangan kita yang kita dapet di tengah-tengah api unggun besar , terus pulang .

Gue tetap stay disini , diatap sekolah .

Males kebawah abisnya rame banget ,

"dan sekarang .. pengumuman pasangan terbaik .."

Yap dimulai ,

"AOMINE DAIKI DENGAN MOMOI SATSUKI~~ silahkan keatas panggung~"

DEMI APA LOOOOOOOOOO

NGAKAK SUMPAH GUE NGAKAK SEKARANG , HIAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"anjrit nggak nyangka ! ngakak abis ! " gue ngomong sendiri dan tertawa kayak orang idiot ,

"gue nggak heran sih"

NGEH ?

"HIEEEEEEEEEE , TETSUYA !"

Nyaris gue jantungan , "maksud lo nggak heran itu apa .. "

"iya .. mereka kan udah dari kecil bersama , sampai sekarang aja mereka udah kayak pasangan suami-istri jaman dulu " Tetsuya tertawa kecil ,

"dan dari hari awal festival emang banyak yang nge-vote mereka buat jadi pasangan" lanjutnya santai ,

Gue mengangguk , dan kembali menatap dariatas mereka ,

Eh udah pake wedding dress sama tuxedo aja ,

Cocok .. cocok banget ..

"mereka .. serasi " gumam gue ,

Yaaaa setelah banyak cingcong , tibalah dansa malam ditengah-tengah api unggun , tapi gue cuman ngeliatin doang dari atas ,

"Amagi-san"

Gue menoleh , mendapati Tetsuya yang sudah siap diposisi dansa ,

Gue tertawa kecil dan berdansa dengannya ,

Dibawah bintang-bintang malam

* * *

Gue melewati jalanan raya sambil ngebawa tas ,

Udah malem , gue mesti segera pulang ,

Ng ? suara apaan tuh ..

Kayak suara tonjokkan , makin deket , dan .. nengok kiri ..

Wah , ada orang yang digebukin , itu ..

RYOUTA !

Gue langsung loncat nendang lelaki yang menonjoki Ryouta , dan menggebuki mereka semua ampe mereka semua kabur , yah walau gue meninggalkan luka dikit sih ,

"…Gue cape , Ayacchi .. Gue pengen menghilang aja.."

Apaan ..

"Menerima semua itu nggak enak .."

Ryouta ..

"Dan gue denger lo dilabrak kan ? sampe Satsuki juga .. dan sekarang mantan gue manggil preman buat gebukin gue .. "

Gue nggak tahan lagi ,

Gue menarik kerahnya dan menatapnya dalam ,

"Lo kadang nggak harus nerima semuanya , Ryouta ! lo harus ada usaha juga buat ngadepin masalah lo ! ini bukan menerima , malah bisa dibilang , elo menyerah ! " bentak gue ,

Ia menepis tangan gue dan berdiri ,

"GUE BUKAN KAYAK LO YANG KUAT ! " teriaknya ,

"gue beda sama lo , gue malsuin diri gue sendiri , nutupin gue dari balik topeng , gue bener-bener beda sama lo yang nggak punya topeng" lanjutnya kesal ,

Gue menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangan didada ,

"kata siapa gue kuat ?" tanya gue ketus , ia masih menunduk ,

"Bokap gue meninggal , nyokap gue nikah lagi , lo kira gue 'kuat' ?" ia masih menunduk ,

"gue kayak gini juga butuh bantuan orang lain juga , kalo waktu itu nggak ada Satsuki , gue nggak tau apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya .." gue tertawa kecil ,

"Semua orang butuh seseorang yang bisa ngertiin dia , yang bisa ngambil semua juga menerima semua masalah orang itu , ngedengerin , ngebantuin , ngedukung , yang kita sebut 'teman'" gue menghela napas ,

"Dan semua masalah lo ini , lo pendem . nggak ngebiarin orang buat ngebantuin lo . yang padahal lo emag butuh bantuan" lanjut gue ,

Tubuh Ryouta yang berdiri didepan gue terlihat gemetaran ,

"Jadi , biarkan gue buat jadi 'temen' pertama buat lo , 'temen' yang bisa ngertiin lo , juga 'temen' yang bisa lo andelin , sebaliknya juga gue ke elo" senyum gue ,

Akhirnya Ryouta mengangkat wajahnya , wajahnya begitu sedih ,

"Gue udah pernah bilang kan ? Lo nggak sendiri , "

Ryouta buka topeng lo , buka hati lo ,

"Sekarang , kasih semua luka yang lo rasain ke gue , gue bakal nerima semuanya" gue tersenyum lebar ,

Detik itu , ia berlari memeluk gue dengan erat , dan gue ngerasa bahu kiri gue basah ,

Dia menangis .

* * *

_**emang , kalo kalian perhatiin , kise tuh orangnya disini bener-bener pesimis banget . tapi lo bisa liat sisi dia yang manja , yang sebenernya tuh dia ngebutuhin orang , cuman ngga bisa mengungkapkan , dan disini , si Ayaka , ya karakter dia ini .. sama persis kayak gue -_- udah ngeselin , bawel , pemales , jujur banget dan cuek , ya emang sengaja sih gue samain karakternya kayak gue , disini emang momen unyu-unyunya si Ayaka ama Kise , muahahihuheho :3 **_

_**ah ! panggil gue , Ricchan .**_

_**gue author cerita ini , semoga kalian suka , dan ..**_

_**tunggu kelanjutannya ! ;)**_


	5. summertime

AKHIRNYA .

LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS TELAH DATANG .

Nyokap Bokap pergi ke Kyoto selama musim panas jadi gue yang ngejagain rumah ,

Ooooyeeeaaaaa ,

Saatnya tidur .

Kenapa gue lebih memilih tidur ketimbang jalan-jalan ?

Ngapain keluar , kan panas .

Mending senderan juga selonjoran disofa sambil nonton TV ,

Aduh damainyaaa .. buka jendela rumah dan ..

Kok tetep panas ya ..

Ngeh , hape gue bunyi , telfon dari ..

"Satsu—" "AYA-CHAAAAAAAAN "

Gue punya firasat nggak enak .

* * *

"Ternyata tanpa Seijuurou , kita menang juga ya" kata Shintarou ,

"Tapi kalo tanpa Akachin kayak ada yang kurang .." ucap Atsushi sambil melahap momoginya ,

"Iya , benar" jawab Tetsuya datar ,

"yah , gue biasa aja sih" ceplos Daiki ,

"Katanya , Akacchi ke Kyoto ya ?" kata Ryouta ,

"Selama liburan musim panas dia ke Kyoto , sepi juga ya .." keluh Satsuki ,

Kenapa ..

"Aya-chan , abis ini kita mau ke rumah Midori-kun lhoo" ajak Satsuki , mmm..

Kenapa gue ada disini .

Mestinya gue berbaring diatas sofa , males-malesan sambil nonton tv .

Malah ikut lihat pertandingan Street Basketball mereka sampe jam 2 siang ,

Huft .

"Oh .. ayo aja ," jawab gue pendek , gue .. gue bingung deh .

Yah gue emang paling nggak bisa ngadepin Satsuki sih ,

"Rumahnya deket darisini , kita jalan kaki aja" Shintarou mulai berjalan , diikuti kami

Oh iya , si Seijuurou ke Kyoto , sama kayak nyokap bokap dong ya ,

Kita melewati banyak jalan .. dan ..

Shintarou berhenti .

"Kita sampai"

Kita semua menatap kaget rumah itu ..

Modern house bro …. Minimalis ..

Dan besar ..

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" kita semua teriak kaget , kecuali Atsushi , Shintarou sama Tetsuya ,sih ..

"Udah masuk aja , " ia menyuruh kami untuk masuk rumah ,

Pas udah masuk ..

"permisi .." bisik kami semua ,

"Nggak ada orang dirumah kok , cuman ada gue doang , ortu gue lagi kerumah nenek , jadi woles aja"

Kita semua mengangguk mengerti , dan gue nengok ada ..

Piano ,

"Shintarou bisa main piano ?!" kata gue kaget ,

Shintarou hanya membuang muka dengan wajah memerahnya ,

"Dari kecil Midorimacchi suka main piano , iya kan ?" kata Ryouta dengan senang ,

Shintarou hanya diam dan ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu ,

Kita semua duduk diruang tamu ,

"coba nyalain TV deh , Satsuki" pinta Daiki ,

Satsuki menyalakan TV , dan duduk disofa dengan manis ,

"iya anak perempuan saya juga dulu suka banget main basket"

Itu ..

"saya kira dia udah berhenti main , ternyata masih main basket sama temen-temennya , iya kan ?"

"Iya tante , dia masih main sama saya juga temen-temen saya , saya—"

NYOKAP SAMA SEIJUUROU NGAPAEN DI TV !

"WUANNNJASSSS GUA MAU MATI SEKARAAAANG" teriak gue panik sambil guling-guling dilantai ,

Daiki dan Atsushi ngakak ngeliat gue , sedangkan Ryouta sama Tetsuya masih heran kenapa ada Seijuurou diTV ,

"Oooh , ini wawancara basket anak sekolahan ya , tumben banget disiarin live di Kyoto , hahahaha dan dapetnya Seijuurou sama mamanya Aya-chan" Satsuki tertawa kecil ,

Ryouta dan Tetsuya menengok tidak percaya ,

"Itu mamanya Ayacchi ?" tanya Ryouta ,

"Kok bisa sama Akashi-kun , ya" kata Tetsuya datar ,

Mana gua tauuuuu adoooooooh

Dengan cepat gue mengganti channel ke channel yang lagi siarin film drama ,

"wah .. ini kesukaannya Dai-chan , " kata Satsuki ,

"MUAHAHAHA DEMI APA ?" gue ngakak nggak berhenti ,

"Apaan sih , jarang ko gue nonton" kesal Daiki ,

"Sama aja elu nonton juga bos" gue masih ngakak ,

"Udah ah balikin ke channel yang tadi" Daiki mengganti channel-nya ke yang tadi ,

Itu Seijuurou ..

"Iya , saya suka kok sama anak tante , bisa main basket , ceria pula"

NGEH .

Semuanya diem .

Ini .. ini awkward .

"CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"BACOOOOOOTTTT"

Gue nutup muka dan lari kedapur ,

"SHINTAROOOOUUUUUUU" gue nggak sengaja memeluk dia dari belakang ,

"u-uwa ! ke-kenapa ?!" wajahnya memerah dan menatap kaget gue , ia berbalik badan ,

"Mereka ngeledekkin gu—eh ?" gue ngeliat semangka yang udah dipotong rapi ,

"Buat .. kita ?" tanya gue dengan wajah berseri-seri , ia mengangguk ,

Ia mengangkat piring itu dan mengisyaratkan gue untuk balik ke ruang tamu ,

Yap , makan semangka bareng itu enak ,

"Becandalah , Ayaka , go-me-ne…" ledek Daiki ,

Bacot emang .

Gue tetep makan semangka tanpa ngedengerin orang-orang ngomong ke gue ,

Oiya ,

"Shintarou"

"hm?"

"Main piano dong , gue pingin denger" pinta gue ,

Dia diam , dan semuanya menatap Shintarou dengan wajah memohon ,

"…hhh , iya iya "

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" merdeka kita ,

Shintarou berjalan ke piano dan duduk dikursinya ,

Ia mulai memainkan alunan lagu ..

Ah lagu ini .. Yiruma—Love Me .

Enak banget ..

Tapi ..

, gue menengok ke mereka yang menikmati alunan lagu Shintarou ,

Ini pertama kalinya gue ngumpul sama mereka semua ,

Gue seneng .

* * *

"PANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI"

Lagi-lagi gue sama mereka . Gue lagi tiduran disofa si Satsuki langsung nelfon , beh

Hmm , lautnya bagus juga ..

"AWAN BIRU , LANGIT PUTIIIIIIIIIIIIH~~~~~" Ryouta mulai nyanyi nggak jelas ,

"Kayaknya kebalik .. " kata gue pelan ,

"Ayo kita main .. ini" Atsushi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas-nya ,

Voli ?

Gue nengok ke para cowok , bedeh .. badannya .. beh .

Yah Tetsuya pake shirt .

Sebentar ….kok gue bilang 'yah' ,

"Gue ngejagain tas aja" kata gue dan berbalik badan ,

"Gue juga" lanjut Tetsuya , kami berdua balik ke tempat yang tadi kita tempatin ,

Kami berdua duduk dibawah payung pantai ,

Walah si Satsuki pake bikini item , zzz…..

Gue aja pake shirt merah sama celana sedengkul warna ijo , gua ogah dah pake bikini ,

Sumpeh .

Tapi .. itu cowok-cowok pada ngeliatin , bukan yang kayak Daiki dkk , itu tuh yang lagi lewatin mereka main voli , kan .. ewh banget .. iiiissssh ..

Gue ngambil jaket selengan gue dari tas dan berlari ke Satsuki ,

Langsung menutupnya dengan jaket gue ,

"Lo tuh ya kalo belom mau renang pake ini dulu !" kesal gue ,

Satsuki yang kaget , langsung tersenyum lebar dan ..

Mencium pipi gue , "thanks darl"

Gue diem .

Ia ninggalin gue , dan orang-orang disekitar gue berbisik kedengaran ama gue bilang ,

"yaampun cowoknya ya ? cantik banget , mana romantis pula .."

"itu bukannya cewe ya ? tapi ganteng eh .. "

"berarti mereka berdua cinta terlarang dong ? yuri gitu .. tapi cocok banget kok …"

"Ih..lucu banget yaaa.."

Ah mati aja gue , gue mau balik ke tempat .

Gue duduk disebelah Tetsuya yang lagi minum milkshake ,

"Amagi-san" panggilnya , gue nengok

"hah ?" Tetsuya menunjuk ke suatu arah , gue melihat apa yang ia tunjuk ,

Panggung ?

"kenapa ?" "gue denger mereka kekurangan penyanyi , Amagi-san kenapa nggak nyanyi aja disana?"

Maksud lo ..

"Mulai nyanyi-nya ntar jam 4 sore , gue udah daftarin nama lo , Amagi-san"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KENAPA LO NGGAK MINTA IZIN GUAAAAAAA?"

"Amagi-san pasti nolak" katanya datar , "jadi daripada gue ditolak mending gue langsung daftarin"

Ini orang ….

"kita banyak ngelakuin kegiatan dulu aja , ntar juga tiba-tiba udah jam 4"

Bener-bener minta gue gaplok .

Bikin sesuatu dari pasir , main surfing juga berenang , makan yakisoba dan minum jus , juga main-main banyak hal dipantai ,

Jam 4 sore tiba ,

Sekarang gue gatau deh ntah dimana jantung gue , udah melayang kayaknya .

Tetsuya langsung menepuk bahu gue ,

"Gue percaya sama lo" katanya ,

"Lo kira gue mau audisi , " gue berbalik badan dan naik ke panggung membisiki semua pemain alat musiknya apa yang akan gue nyanyikan dan mereka mengangguk mengerti ,

"gue Ayaka , dan gue bakal nyanyiin lagu dari Ryo" senyum gue sambil memegang mic , mereka semua menatap gue , oke gue gugup ,

Ahh .. mereka si Daiki juga yang lainnya mulai menghampiri dan heran kali yak kenapa gue bisa diatas panggung ,

Ini nih gara-gara didaftarin ama si bocah ,

"…so, everything that makes me whole , ima kimi ni sasageyou , ..I'm yours.."

Gitar mulai dimainkan begitu keras , sama seperti Drum juga Keyboard ,

"..nee konna ni waraeta koto .. umarete hajimete da yo.. kitto watashi ha ne..kono hi no tame ni..machigai darake no..michi wo aruitekitanda..zutto hitori de.."

Orang-orang yang tadinya sedang duduk makan diresto atau bermain dipantai ,

"..tooku tooku doko made mo tooku..kimi to futari te wo totte eien ni..doko made datte ikeru hazu..mou hitori janai to kimi ha sou ii..mata warau.."

Mereka menghampiri panggung , dan ini makin ramai ..

"..mamoru beki daijina mono ga ima ate..dakedo nasu sube mo naku tachitsukusu toki ha..kanousei wo ushinatte kurayami ga kimi wo ooikakushi ,zetsubou ni nomikomaresouna toki ha !"

Mereka semua bersorak ria , gue seneng ,

"..watashi ga kimi wo terasu akari ni naru kara ,tatoe kono sekai no ou ni datte kese ha shinai ,"

Lagu ini emang pas buat ..

"so, everything that makes me whole..ima kimi ni sasageyou , I'm yours .."

Taiga .

* * *

"Nah kita udah sampaaaaaaai" riang si Ryouta ,

Gue dan mereka diajak buat nginep dipenginapan kenalannya Ryouta dengan gratis selama 3 hari 2 malam ,

Kita udah masuk , dan ..

Oiya kalo dipikir-pikir lagi cuman gue sama Satsuki ceweknya ,

So what men ? *kibasrambut* *kepleset*

"Aya-chan gakpapa ?"

"AHAHAHA NGGAK APA-APA" gue berdiri dengan cepat dan mencari kamar ,

"Nomer 4 kan ya , Satsuki ?" tanya gue , Satsuki mengangguk dan menunjuk kamar itu ,

Gue dan dia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya ,

"Wah , bagus banget .." gue tiduran diatas lantainya ,

Satsuki kembali menutup pintu ,

"Hei , Aya-chan ?" panggilnya , "Hm ?"

Ia duduk disebelah gue yang lagi tiduran dilantai ,

"Dai-chan akhir-akhir ini suka aneh deh disekitarku .." jelasnya ,

"misalnya kayak gimana ?" " ya kayak , .. kalo misalnya nih , tangan kita berdua nggak sengaja kesentuh , tiba-tiba dia langsung menghindar , terus kalo misalnya aku memeluk lengannya , dia malah narik lengannya , padahal udah biasa .." sedihnya ,

Lucu juga si Daiki kayak gitu , muahahaha

"Wajahnya memerah gitu gak , Satsuki ?" "..memerah ? iya , sering banget , kayaknya dia sering kena demam , tapi .. kayak bukan demam.."

Satsuki membuka kuncirannya ,

"Satsuki" ia menoleh , "kalo Daiki suka sama lo gimana ?"

Dia diam , lalu wajahnya memerah padam ,

"aku ..aku .. aku nggak tau .." ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya ,

Gue hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali duduk ,

"yaudah mulai sekarang tetep biasa aja sama dia , cuman lo tanya ke dia aja kenapa dia kayak gitu" senyum gue , Satsuki mengangguk senang ,

Tok , Tok , Tok

"Ayacchi , Momocchi , makan malam udah siaaaaap"

Itu Ryouta ,

"Iya , ntar kita kesanaaaaaaa" gue nengok , dan mendapati si Satsuki udah buka baju ,

"SA-SA-SATSUK—" "ini ada yukata , pake yuk Ayacchi" katanya sambil memakai yukatanya ,

Dadanya besar , nggak salah lagi , besar .

"ah gue ngga usah , ngga apa-apa , ayo buruan"

Gue make ini aja , baju lengan putih sama celana pendek cokelat juga udah .

Tinggal siap santap makan malaaaam ~

* * *

Halaman belakang sini sepi juga ya , enak kalo ngerasain anginnya , beeeeh ..

Ada kolam ikaaan ,

Oke gue norak .

Gue duduk direrumputan dekat kolam ikan itu , dan ..

"..hik ,…Oi .. Aya teme ..hik .."

Hah ? ini ikan semuanya bisa bicara ? ko kayaknya gue kenal suaranya ?

"ikan , lo bisa ngomong ?"

"bego lo , .. hik .. gue disini .. hik .." gue noleh ,

DAIKI !? dia mabok ! ah tadi dia minum sake nih kayaknya ,

Udah terbaring kayak mayat aja diatas rumput deket kolam ,

Apa mending gue ceburin aja ya ?

"jangan coba-coba ,.. hik .. buat .. hik .. nyeburin gue..hik.."

Ooh ,..

"Daiki , lo jangan tiduran kayak gini dong , malu-malui—UWAH !"

Gue terjatuh kebelakang dan ditindihin oleh si bego ini ,

HIYAHHH DIA MELUK GUE ! DIA MELUK GUE ! AH DADA GUE !

"mm…hik..dada…hik .. aya..hik .. sempurna—AW !" gue jitak palanya ,

Mending gue ceburin sekarang , gue dorong dia tapi .. dia kuat banget ..

"masa..ya ..hik…si Kise…hik.."

Hah ? Kise ? Ryouta maksud dia kan ?

Oiya gue inget , biasanya orang kalo mabok berefek bakal menjadi orang yang sangat teramat menyebalkan juga .. jujur .

Kelewat jujur malah ,

"…Kise .. hik .. cerita ama gue .. hik .. katanya .. hik .. elo nolongin dia .. hik .. dia seneng banget .. hik .."

Hmm ..

"Terus gue .. hik .. gue ledek aja .. hik .. gue tanya .. hik .. hik .. dia suka sama lo apa ngga—hik .. terus .. hik .. dia natap gue .. hik .. dengan bahagia banget .. hik .. dia senyum .. hik .. senyum yang nggak .. hik .. nggak pernah gue liat .. hik … sebelumnya—hik .. dan dia .. hik .. ngangguk seneng..hik .."

Ap .. apa ?

Daiki menggenggam tangan kanan gue erat ,

"Dia suka sama lo"

APA ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA ?

"woi woi lo serius ? kapan ?"

"pas..hik ,.. pas dipantai,…hik .. waktu itu .. hik .."

Pantai .. oh yang katanya gue nyanyi dipanggung itu ..

"Ayacchi ? Aominecchi ?"

Gue terbelalak kaget dan menoleh , itu Ryouta dan dibelakangnya ada Atsushi ,

Waduh posisi gue mana ditindihin gini , mereka langsung menghampiri kami berdua ,

"Oh , Aominechin emang tadi kebanyakan minum sake , gue bawa yaaa" Atsushi mengangkat Daiki dengan santai ,

"Oi .. Teme..hik .. turunin gue..hik .. oi gondrong..hik .."

Atsushi pergi membawanya , dan ..

Tinggal kita berdua .

"Ayacchi nggak apa-apa ?" katanya dengan nada khawatir ,

Eh .. aduh gue .. gue gugup ..

"Nggak .. Nggak apa-apa kok .. " gue menunduk , dan gue bener-bener bingung ..

"_Dia suka sama lo"_

Aduh .. aduh gue gatau harus gimana .. gara-gara inget katanya si Daiki gue jadi gugup ..

Oke gue tau itu mungkin aja suka macam suka sama 'temen' , tapi ..

"Ayacchi ?"

Gue nggak .. nggak tahu harus ..

"Ayacchi demam ?"

Ryouta membelakangi poni rambut yang menutupi wajah gue dengan tangannya ,

Lalu dahinya menyentu dahiku ,

"Ayacchi ?"

Gue memejamkan mata , nggak bisa…

"HIYAAAAAAAH !"

Gara-gara gue panik , gue ngedorong dia dan gue juga malah terpleset dan jatuh ke kolam ikan bersama Ryouta ,

Gue basah dia juga basah .. yukata yang dia pakai juga jadi basa—

Anjas .. dadanya keliatan ..

Yukatanya kebuka lebar ..

"Ayacchi nggak apa-apa ?"

Wajah gue memerah padam dan membuang muka ,

"Maaf Ryouta ! gue bener-bener gugup sekarang nggak tau harus gimana kalo keadaannya kayak gini " jelas gue ,

Ia terdiam , dan menghela napas ,

Saat gue mengintip sedikit untuk melihat tampang wajahnya ,

Ia menatap gue serius ,

Kalo gue pikir-pikir ini posisi nggak enak bener ,

Gue nindihin dia , sekarang gue diatas pangkuannya ,

Tangan kirinya melingkar dipinggang gue dengan tiba-tiba ,

Gue terbelalak kaget , "Ryouta ? lo .."

Tangan kanannya menarik tangan kiri gue untuk menyentuh dada disebelah kirinya ,

Dan ia menatap gue sekali lagi dengan lurus ,

"kamu manis banget , Ayacchi"

Ryouta ?!

"wajah memerah , badan gemetar , dan ekspresi yang panik .." lanjutnya ,

Gue , gue .. gue mau ..

"Ayacchi .. aku seneng banget lho , kamu selalu ada buat aku .."

LAGI-LAGI ! KEPALANYA DIDADA GUE ! AAAAAAAAAAH

"aku suka .. Ayacchi .."

PERYATAAN MENDADAK .

"hm ? Ayaccchi ?"

Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat gue ,

Gue udah pingsan .

* * *

"_aku suka .. Ayacchi .."_

Pertama kalinya .. cowok ngomong gitu ke gue ..

"Ryouta .."

"Aya-chan ?"

Satsuki ?

Gue terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dan menengok kanan kiri ,

Dan mendapati Satsuki udah ada disamping kiri gue ,

Ia duduk melihat gue dengan wajah khawatir , gue cuman bengong ngeliatin dia ,

"Aya-chan nggak apa-apa ?" tanyanya , gue masih bengong ,

"kemaren malem Ryou-kun udah gendong Aya-chan ke kamar , pas aku tanya ke dia kenapa , katanya kamu jatoh terus diselametin ama dia , oiya setelah dia udah ngebawa Aya-chan ke kamar , aku yang gantiin baju Aya-chan , badan Aya-chan bagus ya ! langsing ! " lanjut Satsuki dengan riang ,

Gue membuang muka dan mikir ,

Ryouta gendong gue ,..

Bodo .

Gue menatap ke jendela didepan rumah ,

"Hah ? udah .. udah pagi ?" gue berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan untuk membuka jendela ,

Merasakan angin segar yang terhembus ke leher gue , haaaaaaaah

"Aya-chan , ke kebun belakang yuk , abis itu makan siang , " ajak Satsuki ,

Gue yang masih bingung situasi hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya ,

Kita jalan-jalan ke tempat penginapan itu sampai siang lalu makan ,

"Yang lain mana ?" tanya gue , "Oh , mereka lagi main basket dilapangan dekat sini , " jawabnya ,

Gue diam dan berjalan sambil menunduk ,

Ah , gue masih mikirin tentang Ryouta bilang ..

"Ryou-kun suka sama Aya-chan "

BUK !

"aaaw….." gue terpental kebelakang lalu mengangkat wajah , anjrit gue kejedot tiang bro ..

Satsuki menghampiri gue , "Aya-chan nggak apa-apa ? yaampun .." ia mengusap-ngusap dahi gue yang memerah , gue diam saja

"kemaren Ryouta bilang dia suka sama gue" ceplos gue , Satsuki berhenti mengusap dan melotot ke gue,

"gara-gara dia bener-bener agresif , sampe meluk gue , sampe kepalanya didada gue coba dan bilang suka sama gue , gue gak tahan , gue kepanasan , jantung gue pun gak bisa gue kontrol" kata gue sambil menggaruk kepala ,

"gue pingsan deh" lanjut gue santai ,

Satsuki menunduk , menghela napas lalu berdiri , ia membantu untuk berdiri juga lalu kami berdua berjalan melewati koridor ,

"Ryou-kun .. suka banget sama Aya-chan" senyumnya ,

"Kata Ryou-kun , baru kali ini dia nemuin cewe kayak Aya-chan" Satsuki berhenti berjalan , lalu berbalik badan ,

"Aku rasa , yang mempunyai rasa terhadap Aya-chan bukan cuman Ryou-kun" ia menatap gue begitu serius , "Dan ini agak gawat" lanjutnya ,

"Aya-chan" ia menggenggam kedua bahu gue , "Aya-chan suka kagami-kun bukan ?"

Taiga ..

Gue menatap Satsuki dengan bingung ,

Bener juga , kalo misalnya gue suka sama Taiga tapi perasaan gue di orang lain kayak berdebar kan ..

Kayak bukan rasa suka yang asli , ya lo taulah maksud gue apa

Ato ngga ? oooh .

"_aku suka .. Ayacchi .."_

Wajah gue mulai memerah padam ,

Sumpah ya .. ini gue .. gimana sih ..

"Aku tahu , pasti ini efek gara-gara Aya-chan nggak ada kontak sama sekali sama Kagami-kun" jelas Satsuki ,

"Tapi , kalo Aya-chan suka sama Kagami-kun , jangan pikirkan yang lain"

Benar . Mungkin gara-gara gue gak ada kontak ama dia ..

Satsuki memeluk gue tiba-tiba , "Yaudah nggak apa-apa , pikirin aja dulu , nggak usah dijawab .. " ia mencoba menenangkan gue ,

"Nanti malem mandi di onsen yuk , " ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggandeng gue dengan ria ,

Kalo gue tiba-tiba ngebales surat si Taiga , kan kesannya aneh banget .. Terakhir surat-suratan pas kelas 6 SD , dihari bokap meninggal .. terus stop deh , tapi Taiga tetep ngirimin surat sampe kelas 1 SMP semester 2 , dia bener-bener khawatir ..

"_Yo , Aya , gimana kabar lo ? gue masuk smp disini , gila luas banget sekolahnya , lo gimana disana ? gue harap lo bisa ngebales surat gue lagi , gue khawatir"_

Maafin gue , .. Taiga ..

* * *

Gue masih dikamar , masih tiduran ,

Gue nyuruh si Satsuki buat duluan aja ke Onsen ,

Gue masih mikirin Ryouta , gue bingung apa yang harus gue lakuin kalo gue ketemu dia ..

Kalo gue ketemu dia terus cuman tatap-tatapan dan .. yaaah yang berwajah merah padam yang kayak di anime-anime gitu .. kan nggak banget .

Gue menghela napas dan merubah posisi tidur gue ,

Kalo ngirim e-mail ke Amerika gimana ya ? jaringannya kuat nggak ya ?

Kuatlah ya , tapi .. gue kan nggak tau e-mail Taiga apaan ,

Itu juga belum tentu dia punya hape , dia kan orangnya gaptek .

Kalo dipikir-pikir .. gue udah lama nggak ketemu Seijuurou ..

Lagi ngapain dia sekarang ? katanya lagi di Kyoto ..

"_Iya , saya suka kok sama anak tante , bisa main basket , ceria pula"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Gue terbangun dan menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan kesal ,

Itu wawancara macem apaan sih , kok malah ngomongin gue , ish .

Terus Satsuki , ngomong nggak jelas , tiba-tiba bilang ..

"_Aku rasa , yang mempunyai rasa terhadap Aya-chan bukan cuman Ryou-kun"_

"_Dan ini agak gawat"_

Jadi .. ada yang lain ? Emang gua ngapain sih ? kayaknya gue nggak ada janji apa-apa deh sama dukun ,

Mana si Satsuki bilang itu orang gawat , gawat apanya ?

Oh , Seijuurou ? kan dia gawat suka bawa gunting kemana-mana ,

Dia kan nyeremin banget dan kalo udah marah nyodorin gunting ,

Heran gue juga kenapa harus gunting .

Dan kenapa gue berpikiran kalo Seijuurou itu suka sama gue ,

Nggak deh , nggak .

Lagian kata gue Seijuurou itu lebih fokus ke basket daripada ke cewek ,

Yaiyalah , gue juga lebih fokus ke temen-temen gue daripada cowok ,

Yah nggak tahu juga sih , kan setiap pemikiran orang itu bisa berubah ,

Gue berdiri dan mengambil tas kecil untuk bersiap buat mandi di Onsen ,

Gue jalan keluar dari kamar dan melewati koridor juga menuruni tangga ke pemandian air panas khusus wanita , naruh baju diloker , dan masuk ke Onsen , belum buka baju ,

Gue nengok kanan kiri , cuman Satsuki doang ? sepi juga ya , jam 8 malem .

Gue menghampiri dia dengan santai , lalu berjongkok ,

"Oi"

"Hyaaaaa !" ia yang lagi didalem air panas itu dengan santai tiba-tiba kaget dan maju dengan cepat sehingga air-nya nyiprat gue ,

"Satsuki…" panggil gue pelan sambil ngusap muka ,

"ah ! Aya-chan ! kok belum buka baju sih ?"

"ah , gue—"

BRUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKK !

Ngeh ?

Gue nengok dengan wajah datar ,

Anjrit .

Dinding pembatas cewek dan cowok ambruk .

Satsuki yang mendadak berdiri langsung gue tutup pake anduk panjang yang gue pegang ,

Dan …

Para orang mesum , Daiki juga Ryouta jatoh dari situ ,

Kayaknya dia bertujuan buat manjat terus ngintip …

Oke .

Gue tarik kata-kata gue kembali , gue sama Ryouta ..

"…Kalian.."

Bakal berhubungan seperti biasa .

Mereka berdua yang terjatuh ke lantai , mengangkat wajah ,

"Ayacchi .." "Ayaka?"

Tetsuya , Atsushi menatap datar kami semua , sedangkan Shintarou berbalik bada nggak mau ngeliat apa-apa ,

" mau mati ?" senyum gue ,

Yap , semuanya bakal balik seperti biasa ,

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

**_ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU ! YANG UDAH MEREVIEW ATAU MENG-FAVORITE :)_**

**_jadi .. gue mau kasih tau kabar yang .. agak nggak enak juga didenger ya , gue .. gue bakalan jarang ngapdet deh kayaknya , gara-gara gue sibuk urusan lain juga , ya adalah pokoknya . Tapi , gue usahain kok buat ngapdet , demi kalian (ceileh) . Oiya , penasaran apa bakal ada kagami apa ngga ? baca saja , wkwkwkwkwkwk enak tau bikin orang penasaran *plak* ,_**

**_TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA ! :)_**


	6. what's with you

Brr .. gila men dingin abis , semester baru dan udah masuk musim dingin ,

Tempat duduk diubah lagi kan ya .. gue naruh sepatu diloker dan ,

"Oi"

Gue noleh , "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" gue mundur dengan tiba-tiba ,

"bener-bener yak , setiap awal semester elo suka ngeliat gue kayak gue seorang monster"

Itu Daiki , "Lo emang monster" , gue mengganti sepatu dan berjalan menjauhinya ,

Ia menyusul lalu menjitak pala gue , terus kita main jitak-jitakan disepanjang jalan menuju kelas , kayak orang udik tau gak .

Daiki ngebuka pintu kelas dan kami berdua masuk ,

"Ohayo—" "AYA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN"

Satsuki .

Ia memeluk gue dan menengok ke arah papan tulis ,

"Aya-chan dibarisan pertama , " senyumnya sambil menunjuk papan tulis yang menggambarkan denah tempat duduk ,

Ooh ..

Dari paling belakang , barisan kelima , Atsushi , dipojok kanan , terus depannya Atsushi itu Daiki , berarti Daiki di barisan keempat , barisan ketiga , Satsuki kedua dari kanan , sebelah kirinya , Seijuurou , barisan kedua , shintarou pojok kanan , Tetsuya pojok kiri , dan gue barisan pertama , ketiga dari kanan dan .. Oh , disebelah kiri gue , Ryouta .

Woles .

Everything's gonna be alright men ,

"apanya yang everything's gonna be alright ?" ceplos Daiki , "bukan apa-apa" gue berjalan ke tempat duduk gue lalu duduk juga menaruh tas lalu kebelakang untuk menaruh jaket dan syal diloker ,

Yap , semuanya bakal nggak apa-apa kok , waktu liburan musim panas kemaren juga gue udah mulai ngobrol biasa sama Ryouta jadi woles aj—

"Ohayougozaimaaaaaasu !"

Gue menoleh , itu Ryouta . Sama Seijuurou , berjalan memasuki kelas dan menatap papan tulis , Ryouta .. keliatan kaget .. lalu ia menengok ke belakang ,

Oh tidak .. mata kita .. bertemu men ..

Wajah dia .. MEMERAH ! MERAH PADAM ! KENAPAAAAA ?

Ja-ja-jangan natap gue kayak gitu gue juga jadi memerah , anjrit ,

Gue membuang muka dan gemetaran sendiri ,

Amagi Ayaka .

APANYA YANG WOLEEEEEEEEES ?

* * *

Sumpah ya , bener-bener deh , seminggu udah lewat dan gue sama Ryouta awkward banget !

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Amagi-san nggak apa-apa ?"

Gue menoleh , oiya .. itu Tetsuya ,

Kelompok piket gue udah ganti jadi sama Tetsuya , muahahahaha ..

kenapa gue ketawa ..

gue mengangguk lalu ngambil sapu buat ngebersihin kelas , yaiyalah .

hmm .. gue nengok ke Tetsuya yang ngapus papan tulis dengan sekuat tenaga ,

tingginya tidak memadai , wah .. ngakak abis .

gara-gara dia kesel dia ngambil kursi terus naikin coba , lucu banget .

dia nengok ke gue dan natap gue datar , gue cuman senyum nahan ketawa ,

dia melanjutkan mengapus papan tulis begitu jug ague ngelanjutin nyapuin kelas ,

haduh gue masih mikirin Taiga nih , gimana ntar gue bales suratnya ya ,

padahal cuman bales surat doang loh kayaknya rempong banget hadeh ,

Oiya , sebelum Taiga pergi , dia bilang ..

"_pas aku balik , ada yang pingin aku sampaikan ke kamu "_

APA ? APA ? APA ?

Ah gue kepo , najis .

"waktu itu.." hm ? gue noleh ke arah Tetsuya , ia berjalan ke jendela dan menepuk-nepuk penghapus , dengan wajah datarnya ,

"waktu gue pertama kali ketemu Amagi-san , pas Amagi-san dateng ke atap sekolah , Amagi-san yang keliatan menikmati angin .. terus nyanyi .."

Gue menatap Tetsuya kebingungan , dia ngomong apaan sih ? gue gatau sumpah ,

"gue suka" dia nengok ke gue ,

Eh ?

"Amagi-san kalau bertingkah laku biasa itu emang enak diliat , cuman kalo Amagi-san lagi nyanyi .."

Ia kembali menaruh kedua penghapus papan tulis itu ke tempatnya , dan menatap gue ,

"keliatan cantik"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH 

"Tetsuya .." gue mundur kebelakang dengan wajah merah padam ,

"kayak gini udah cantik juga kok" ia menghampiri gue yang panik ,

Se-se-sebentar ..

"_Aku rasa , yang mempunyai rasa terhadap Aya-chan bukan cuman Ryou-kun"_

"_Dan ini agak gawat"_

TETSUYA ?!

Nggak nggak ! Tetsuya orang yang disukain Satsuki ! nggak bisa !

Satsuki bilang agak gawat itu .. maksudnya gara-gara orang yang Satsuki suka itu suka sama gue ?

NGGAK , AYA . GAUSAH GEER .

Tetsuya yang berwajah datar sedatar papan triplek , mengelus rambut gue lalu tersenyum ,

"Semua tentang Amagi-san.."

Ja-ja..jangan bilang ..

"gue suka"

BRUK !

Gue jatoh ke belakang tiba-tiba ,

"Nggak ! nggak bisa ! maaf ! Satsuki suka sama Tetsuya , jadi—"

"Satsuki suka sama gue ?"

Mampus gue keceplosan .

Aduh gimana , aelah , serius deh , udah Ryouta terus Tetsuya ,

Gempor udah gempor .

"Amagi-san itu temen yang paling baik , gue suka" senyumnya sambil ngebantu gue buat berdiri ,

Oh .

Oh...

OH ?

Sebagai temen ?

OALAAAAAH YAAMPUN .

Hahahaha , gue udah geer , hahahahahaha , ha .

"Oiya , Kise-kun suka sama Amagi-san , udah tau ?"

Here we go again .

* * *

24 desember , Christmas eve , kelas gue ngerayain bareng diresto jepang punyanya Atsushi , luas bro.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Makanannya enak-enak banget ! gue natap semua makanan itu dengan berseri-seri ,

"Aya-chan jangan makan banyak-banyak entar gendut lho" ledek Satsuki ,

"nggak apa-apa nggak apa-apa" kata gue nggak peduli masih aja natap semua makanan yang disajikan itu ,

Rame banget , ini pertama kalinya juga gue ngerayain Christmas Eve bareng temen-temen kelas ,

"Atsushi ! udah boleh dimakan ?"

Atsushi noleh ,

Anjrit dia udah makan duluan ,

"silahkan"

SERBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ~

Gue makannya banyak men , kayak ..

Nanakusa , bubur yang dimasak dengan tujuh jenis sayuran , terus , Soba , jenis mie khas Jepang yang dibuat dari tepung _buckwheat_ yang digiling pake tangan , Konbu , sejenis rumput laut , dan lain-lain , muahahahahaha—

"dasar gembrot" ceplos Daiki ,

Gara-gara dia ngajak ribut kita berakhir berantem dan bikin resto jadi heboh ,

Setelah selesai makan malam , saatnya karaoke ria !

Sampai ditempat karaoke , mereka semua nyanyi dan ngobrol ria ,

Gue yang duduk disebelah Atsushi cuman melongo , Atsushi sih sambil makan kue gitu ,

Satsuki sama cewek-cewek lain nyanyi AKB48 , apa tuh judulnya , Aitakatta ya ? apa sih ? ya gitulah .

Walah mereka sambil ngedance segala pula , hebat-hebat hapal gerakannya wakakakaka

Giliran mereka udah selesai dan oh ada yang—

Eh ?

Seijuurou maju .

WHOA WHOA WHOA

Heboh men , gile …

Dia megang mic , wah wah kasus waah ..

Semuanya pada heboh , Seijuurou cuek aja milih lagu ,

Apaan tuh .. nakushita kotoba ?

HAH .

"..Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku..Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba.."

Uwaaaa dia mulai nyanyi ! dia mulai nyanyi !

"..Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba subete wakatte ita ki ga shite ita no ni..Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta.."

Anjrit cewek-cewek pada fangirling ,

"..Kotae no denai yoru to hitohira no nukumori to haruka kanata no akogare to..Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru.."

Suaranya kuat banget , bagus .. walaaaaah..

"..Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku..Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba.."

Aduh .. jantung gue mau copot ..

Pas giliran dia selesai , semuanya pada tepuk tangan meriah ,

Ryouta nggak mau kalah jadi dia ngajak Tetsuya (yang sebenernya nggak mau) nyanyi bareng ,

Bedeh heboh , tapi suaranya Ryouta imut-imut gitu , Tetsuya juga lucu muahahaha—OIYA !

Gue nengok ke Shintarou yang senyum ngeliat Tetsuya sama Ryouta yang keliatannya seneng ,

Giliran Ryouta sama Tetsuya selesai !

"SHINTAROU PENGEN NYANYI WOI ! "

"ha ?" dia noleh gue kaget ,

Gue narik Shintarou dan ngasih dia mic juga milihin lagu ,

" ONE OK ROCK , Naihi shinsho , gue tau lo suka band mereka" senyum gue , lalu ngambil kacamata dia ,

"Ah ! itu—" "Lo bisa ngambil setelah nyanyi" senyum gue , cewek-cewek yang lain tereak-tereak kayk orang kesurupan ,

Shintarou yang kedua pipinya memerah akhirnya mulai nyanyi ,

"kashita tsumi no kazu ga sabishisa monogatatten da yo  
soshitara otona wa SORE mite subete wo waruku iun daro?  
ienai miena mitaku mo naku nai? dakara toberu hazu nai  
shou ga naiccha shou ga nai kedo hontou wa sou ja nai"

Anjriiittt suaranya booorrr keereeeeen ,

"..wakatta you na FURI de chikadzuku kane no mouja  
TSUME wo nobashita USO kakibito konna jidai dakara..."

Ini dia anak gue .. bangga gua …

Semenjak kapan dia anak gue ?

Bapaknya mana .

"..I just keep it inside keep it inside kuchi ni wa dasenakute  
I got something to hide something to hide iu no ga kawakute  
I just keep it inside keep it inside dare mo shiranakute ii  
I got something to hide something to hide ore ni kamawanaide.."

Gua yang paling heboh dah tereak-tereak bilang "WHOAAA SHINTAROUUUUU" nggak jelas emang , maklum udik .

Dia selesai dan ngehampirin gue buat ngambil kacamatanya balik , pas dia ngambil , dia nyomot hape gue yang tadi gue mainin ,

"eeeeeeeh hape gu—" "lo boleh ngambil setelah nyanyi" senyumnya lalu member mic yang ia pegang ,

Wah sialan ..

Gue berdiri dan ngeliat daftar lagu , ..

Gue nengok ke Tetsuya yang natap gue dengan berseri-seri ,

Terus Seijuurou yang natap gue tuh .. gimana ya ngejelasinnya , ..

Daiki yang nahan tawa , Satsuki yang nyemangatin gue , Shintarou yang senyum licik , dan Atsushi yang bengong sambil makan kue ngeliat gue ,

Juga Ryouta .. yang ngeliat gue dengan wajah merah padam , ..

Gue langsung nengok ke arah lain ,

Ah ini aja , gue udah milih lagunya ..

"..sekai ha owari wo tsugeyou to shiteru  
dare ni mo mou tomerare ha shinai  
hajimaru  
houkai no SHINFONI- ga narihibiite  
furuame ha marude namida no ne-iro.."

Gue gak mau ngeliat ke mereka ,

"oshiete"

Gue takut ,

"shihaishi shihaisare hito-tachi ha  
itsuka sono kokoro ni nikushimi wo  
soshite ai suru koto wo omoideasezu  
arasou no?.."

Pokoknya nyanyi aja dah ,

"..kono uta ga kikoeteru  
inochi aru subete no mono yo  
shinjitsu ha anata no mune no naka ni aru  
arashi no umi wo yuku toki mo  
kesshite oku suru koto no nai tsuyosa wo  
kureru kara.."

Pas giliran gue udah selesai , mereka tepuk tangan meriah dan mau lagi ,

Gue-nya kaga mau , gue bilang aja mules pengen ke kamar mandi ,

Ya sebelumnya gue ngambil hape dari Shintarou ,

Ini entah kenapa gue bawa tas gue kayak pengen pulang , padahal cuman mau ke kamar mandi ,

Gue langsung keluar ruangan dan turun dari tangga , belok kanan , turun tangga lagi dan ..

Gue jadi males turun .

Gue duduk anak tangga ketiga dari akhir , gue diem disitu .

gue buka hape , ada sms dari mama bilang ,

"**Tahun baru kita ke Hokkaido ya , kita ngerayain di Sapporo selama liburan tahun baru , menurut kamu gimana ?" **

Hmm .. Hokkaido ya ..

"**Iya , nggak apa-apa kok , aku juga mau ketemu kakek nenek **** "**

Jawab gue , send .

"Ayaka"

"WHOA ! "

Gue berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan nengok ke belakang ,

Seijuurou .

"Ngapain disini ? katanya mau ke kamar mandi ?" tanyanya ,

"Nenangin diri lebih tepatnya .." gue kembali duduk di anak tangga yang tadi gue dudukin ,

Seijuurou duduk disebelah gue , "Lo sama Ryouta ada sesuatu ya ?"

Lho , pertanyaan mendadak .

"Hm ? nggak , kenapa emangnya ?" tanya gue balik ,

"Pas musim panas waktu itu ada kejadian yang bener-bener 'sesuatu' kan ? kalian berdua kayak nyembunyiin sesuatu dari awal semester ini" jelasnya ,

"sebelum gue jawab pertanyaan lo , kenapa di liburan musim panas kemaren lo sama nyokap gue ?" gue natap dia heran ,

Dia natap gue datar , "Kebetulan ketemu dan tiba-tiba ada wawancara live dari acara olahraga , ya gue certain aja basket tentang gue , temen-temen gue juga elo" jawabnya biasa ,

"kok nyokap gue kenal lo ?" gue masih heran ,

"kan gue pernah ke rumah lo" singkatnya ,

Kerumah gue ? ..

OOOOOOOOH PAS HARI PERTAMA FESTIVAL .

"_Syukurlah .. Lo nggak benci gue .."_

HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Gue membuang muka , kenapa gue inegt kata-kata dia waktu itu ?! dikamar gue ?!

"O-ooh.." kata gue , gue ngedenger helaan napas Seijuurou , lalu gue noleh ,

"Jadi , lo sama Ryouta kenapa ?" walah dia masih nanyain ,

Gue berdiri , "Nggak ada apa-apa , biasa aja kok , emang kita lagi awkward gitu , udahlah ayo balik"

Pas gue mau keatas dia langsung narik gue ,

"Nggak sebelum lo jelasin"

Ini orang kepo bener .

Gue mundur untuk mengindar dari tarikannya , "Seijuurou , kenapa sih lo ?"

"Lo suka sama Ryouta ?" "Hah ?" "kalo suka kenapa jadian sama cowok genit itu ?"

Apaan sih ?

"yang dia bisa lakuin cuman nebar pesona , cewek-cewek dengan gampang terhipnotis cuman gara-gara wajahnya"

Ini ..

"dia kayaknya nikmatin banget bisa apa aja , sombong ini itu , dan dia suka sama lo deh kayaknya , lo ternyata juga punya perasaan yang sama kan ?"

Ini bukan Seijuurou ..

Kenapa dia begini sih ?

"Dia itu tuh manja banget bisanya cuman ngeluh juga pesimis , macem cowok kayak dia bisanya nyuruh cewek kayak lo yang udah terhipnotis , gak nyangka ya , ampe lo juga kena—"

PLAK !

Gue nampar .

Tamparan gue keras .

Hah ,.

Hening .

" ..lo yang ngga tau luka hati Ryouta ,.."

Gue melewati Seijuurou ,

"Gausah bacot"

dan gue pun pergi ,

Langsung pulang .

* * *

Gue cape .

Gue tiduran dikasur dengan penuh pikiran diotak ..

Bisa meledak ini ..

Nyokap bokap lagi pergi ke pernikahan temen bokap mala mini ,

Jadi gue yang jagain rumah , ..

Oiya , lomba Inter-High juga Winter cup kemaren dimenangkan oleh Teikou lho ,

Hebat banget , semoga tahun depan juga menang selalu ~

Eh sebentar deh ..

Gue ngecek kontak hape , dan .. diantara tuh cowok 6 , gue nggak punya nomer ..

Atsushi , Ryouta juga Seijuurou .

Walah ..

Gue nutup hape dan menghela napas ,

Yaudahlah ya , kapan-kapan gue nanyain .

Khusus untuk Ryouta sama Seijuurou kalo keadaan udah membaik aja .

Agak ngakak .

Taiga , ..

Tuhkan gue masih mikirin cara nyuratin dia , .. gue ngomongnya apa dulu ?

"HAAAAAAAI UDAH LAMA KITA GAK SURAT-SURATAN ! SEBENERNYA GUE GAK BALES SURAT LO GARA-GARA GUE BROKEN HOME"

Rasanya gue mau gantung diri .

Atau ..

"mmm..Taiga .. maaf ya .. aku nggak bales suratmu..aku..aku sebenernya juga kangen banget sama kamu—"

MENJIJIKAN .

"Saya Amagi Ayaka memohon maaf untuk tidak membalas surat dalam jangka waktu yang—"

TERLALU MENJIJIKKAN .

Gue menghela napas panjang ,

Kira-kira ..

Taiga lagi ngapain ya disana ?

* * *

**_wayolo Seijuurou-nya ngeselin ._**

**_ngomong kalem cuman nyelekit . _**

**_Kise ? Akashi ? Kagami ?_**

**_jangan-jangan berakhir ke murasakibara ?_**

**_nangning-ningnangningnung ~_**

**_;)_**


	7. Uneasy

Malam tahun baru gue ada dirumah kakek nenek gue yang ber-ala jepang banget rumahnya didaerah Sapporo , Hokkaido .

Hahahaha suasana disini nyaman banget , pas udah jam 12 gue sama sepupu-sepupu gue main petasan , kembang api , makan-makan dan yang lainnya ,

pas itu udah jam setengah 1 pagi dan gue ngecek hape , ada e-mail..,

**"AYA-CHAAAAAAAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUUUU , SEMOGA NTAR KELAS 3 NANTI KITA SEKELAS LAGI! DAAAAAAAAN KITA TERUS BERSAMA YAAAAA , SUKIDAYOOOOOOO"**

Satsuki heboh banget hahahaha ,

**"Oi teme , met tahun baru"**

Busyeng deh ngajak ribut .

**"Selamat tahun baru , Amagi . Semoga ditahun ini bakal menjadi tahun yang terbaik"**

Sopan banget , gue yakin pas ngetik dia kebingungan dah , ngakak gua ,

banyak yang ngucapin selamat tahun baru , gue ngucapin mereka balik semuanya ,

oiya gue belum dapet ucapan dari Tetsuya , yaudah gue sms dulu—

waaaaa hape bunyi ada telfon dari ..

panjang umur .

"Tetsuya ! "

"Amagi-san , selamat tahun baru"

"Ah iya ! selamat tahun baru juga !"

"Amagi-san kemana ?"

"Kampung halaman ~ Sapporo , Hokkaido . Tetsuya ?"

"Dirumah , sama keluarga"

"Ohahahaha udah pada mau tidur semua ?"

"Semuanya udah tidur kecuali gue ,"

"Oooooh.."

"Amagi-san ada yang mau gue tanyain"

"Kenapa ?"

"Waktu setelah karaoke .. Amagi-san bilang mau ke kamar mandi , gara-gara gue heran kenapa Amagi-san lama jadi gue ngeliat dulu Amagi-san lagi dimana , dan .. gue ngeliat Amagi-san sama Akashi-kun"

"Terus ?"

"Akashi-kun bener-bener nyesel katanya"

"Oh gitu"

"dia bilang 'kenapa gue selalu ngomong sesuatu yang seharus yang gak dikeluarin sih' gitu"

"Oooh.."

"Amagi-san kesel ?"

"Jelaslah , dia ngejelek-jelekin Ryouta kayak gitu"

"Mau gue hibur ?"

"Hah ?"

"jangan ketawa ya ?"

"..kenapa sih .. ?"

"..Sore wa tohou mo nai kedo zettai janai..Kimi to naraba genjitsu ni mo dekiru ki ga shiteru..Kitto warawareru darou demo koko ni wa..Onaji kurai yume mi gachina nakama ga irunda.."

Dia nyanyi . anjrit suaranya lembut .

"..Tsunaida PASU wa kiri hiraiteiku mirai he no RAIN.."

Dia .. ngehibur gue ?

"..Massugu janai shikousakugoshita bokura no..Juuoumujin ni chikara tsuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru..Detarame janai hamidasugurai no jounetsu de..Hikaru ashi ato KOOTO ippai egaite ikou.."

Eh ..

"ah .."

"Amagi-san ? aneh ya ?"

"Nggak .. bagus kok , gue seneng"

"Amagi-san flu ? kok suaranya tiba-tiba gitu ?"

"Ah nggak sebenernya tadi pilek cuman ditahan daritadi hehehe gak keren banget ya"

"Amagi-san nangis ?"

Gue diem .

Hahaha ketahuan .

Sebenernya .. gue nggak suka berantem sama seijuurou .

Nggak suka banget .

Nih ya , ini udah kedua kalinya gue berantem ama dia .

Gue cape . cape serius deh .

"Amagi-san , keluarin aja semuanya , gue dengerin"

Ditelfon itu , gue nangis terisak-isak .

* * *

"AAAAAAH" tereak gue dijalan raya ,

Gue malu banget kenapa waktu itu gue nangis ditelfon kayak orang udik kan kasian pulsanya si Tetsuya , aaaah begoooo

Gue yang baru pulang dari Hokkaido , bertujuan ke perpustakaan , mau baca buku , tumbenan yak pasti lo semua heran orang macem (?) gue baca buku diperpus .

Gue masuk ke perpus , dan nyari buku yang sepupu gue waktu itu saranin ..

'Faithful Live' kalo nggak salah ..

Di rak ini nggak ada , sebelah sana juga , pojok sini .. ah !

Susah ngambilnya ! tinggi !

Gue loncat-loncat dan loncat dan loncat juga loncat dan loncat lagi ,

Aaaaaah gue gak tahannn !

HHIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHH

THE POWER OF AMAGI AYAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Plek .

Ngeh . diambil orang ,

"ini , silahkan"

Gue nengok ,

"SHINTAROUUUUUUU?!" tereak gue ,

"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH" orang-orang pada ngeliat gue sambil memasang wajah terganggu ,

"oiya..sshh.." bales gue sambil nutup muka ,

Ini pasti Shintarou malu banget dah deket gua , udah dalem hati bilang ,

"_amit-amit malu gua deket ini bocah"_

Ato ,

"_aturan tadi kaga usah gua tolong"_

Hetdeh jahat bener dah itu .

"Shintarou ..?" bisik gue pelan ,

Ia tersenyum dan ngajak buat baca buku bareng ,

Wah .. jarang-jarang si ganteng senyum ,

Kita duduk depan-depanan ,

"Faitful Live ? karya-nya Allison Marie ya ?" katanya sambil membaca buku yang ia pegang ,

"kaga tau , gua disaranin sama sepupu gua katanya ini seru " jawab gue santai sambil buka bukunya ,

"Seru kok itu" jawab Shintarou , gue ngeliat bukunya dia .. 'Rowson Lupiner' ? lucu amet namanya .

Dia nyadar bukunya gue liatin , "Buku tentang kasus-kasus gitu , namanya aneh ya ?" ia tertawa kecil ,

Ih sumpah Shintarou hari ini friendly banget , iih lucuuu ,

Stop aya , stop .

Aaah tapi gue nggak bisa nahan senyuman gueeeeee ,

Gue nutup wajah pake buku yang gue pegang ,

Malu bangeeeet aduuuhhh anak gueeee ,

"Amagi kenapa ?" tanyanya ,

"Nggak , itu .." gue terbata-bata , "Jarang-jarang Shintarou baik gini .. jadi .. gue malu banget .. mana lo makin kece .." bisik gue pelan ,

Dia tertawa kecil , "gue seneng karena ketemu ama lo lagi" jawabnya ,

Anak gue sumpah ya minta di .. ihhhhhh ,

Gemessssss ,

Gue ngintip dikit dari buku yang gue tutupin diwajah ,

"Seneng gara-gara gue ?" tanya gue dengan ragu ,

"Iya , karena gue bisa ketemu elo lagi" jawabannya itu ..

"SHINTAROOUUUUUUUUUUUUU" gue meluk dia tiba-tiba ,

"U-uwa !"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

* * *

"Hah ? jadi si bocah demam terus nggak ada yang ngejagain dirumah ?" gue telfonan sama Satsuki ,

Dia bilang Daiki lagi demam dirumah , dia cuman sendirian dirumah ,

Satsuki mau ngerawat cuman dia ada di luar kota ,

"Yaudah , yaudah , gue aja yang ngejagain dia , gimana ?"

"Beneran nih , Aya-chan ?"

"Iya serius , udah , kasih tau alamatnya sekarang "

"Iya ! "

Setelah gue dikasih tau alamatnya , gue pergi ke tujuan , dan ngebel rumahnya berkali-kali ,

Bunyinya yang dari 'ningnong' , gara-gara ngga ada yang bukain pintu daritadi ,

Bunyinya malah ke 'NINGNONGNINGNONGNINGNONG !'

Gue geregetan .

CKLEK.

"Iye elah bacot—"

"Daiki ! "

Gue menerobos masuk , menutup pintu dan ke dapur buat masakin bubur juga teh ,

"Ngapain lo ke si—" "Satsuki bilang lo demam dan ngga ada yang jagain lo , jadi gue yang ngerawa—"

"Tapi gue gak mau dirawat ama lo"

Ini orang …..

"BALIK KE KAMAR LO ATO MATI"

Dia langsung balik ke kamar ,

Anjing pintar .

Gue masak dan ngebikin teh ,

Heran juga spesies macem dia bisa demam .

Selesai masak dan bikin teh , gue nganterin kamarnya ,

"INI KAMAR LO ?!"

Lo mesti percaya ama gue . gak percaya juga gak apa-apa .

Aomine Daiki , si kece dari goa hantu , kamarnya ..

BERSIH .

Omygod . Unbeliveable man . Imposibble . OOOOH MAN .

Daiki yang nggak peduli , diam aja sambil senderan dikasur .

Gue nyamperin dia dan ngasih buburnya ,

"makan"

Dia ngangguk , terus makan ,

Komentarkah dia ?

….

Oke nggak ada komentar .

"Kenapa berantem sama Akashi ?"

DOR .

"pas christmas eve ?"

Daiki ngangguk lagi , dan menyesap teh-nya ,

"Gue sama Tetsuya ngeliat lo bedua ditangga , lo-nya nampar Akashi"

"Ya berarti lo udah denger permasalahannya dong ?"

"Iya , cuman lo mesti tau dia—"

"nyesel kan ? bomat , salah dia sendiri"

"Lagian ngomong kaga ngotak sih ,"

"Emang , dia banget itu mah , "

"Ryouta bilang ke gue …" Daiki melahap buburnya , lalu menengok ke gue ,

"katanya semenjak hari kalian berdua bersebelahan duduknya kalian jadi awkward"

Emang .

"Terus dia pokoknya mikir banyak hal deh cara supaya bisa bicara kayak biasa lagi , cuman nggak ada yang berhasil , dia gugup ,"

Ternyata bukan gue doang yang gugup ..

"gue juga kali" ceplos gue , Daiki ngangguk ,

"Kenapa kalian nggak jadian aja sih ?"

"…Gue udah ada orang yang gue suka"

"Oooh yang dari amrik itu ya ?"

"Lo kok tau ?"

"Iya , si Satsuki cerita pokoknya orang yan lo suka dari Amrik"

"Haaaah gue bingung banget makanya .. kenapa bisa berakhir begini siiih.."

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya bro"

"anjrot kesambet apaan lu , bijak mendadak"

Gue menghela napas , dan menunduk , aaaaaaaah…bingung gua..

"gue suka sama lo"

"nggak lucu , teme anjrit"

Daiki langsung ketawa ngakak , entah kenapa gue juga ikut ngakak ,

"Oiya , lo gimana ama Satsuki ?"

"biasa aja "

"amasa"

"hm"

"Satsuki bilang , .. 'Dai-chan akhir-akhir ini suka aneh deh disekitarku .. ' dan gue tanya misalnya apa , dia jelasin dah pokoknya " si Daiki ngedengerin gue serius ,

" terus kan , gue tanya ya ke dia 'kalo Daiki suka sama lo gimana' , dia bilang sambil malu-malu gitu , bilang katanya nggak tau " Daiki natap gue lurus ,

" terus gue bilang aja , 'yaudah mulai sekarang tetep biasa aja sama dia , cuman lo tanya ke dia aja kenapa dia kayak gitu' , terus dia akhirnya biasa aja kan ya ama lo ?"

Daiki ngangguk , "Iyalah , kasian dia juga malah ngebuat dia bingung"

"Aish si om lagi jatuh cinta" ledek gue .

Gue dijitak .

Anehnya ,

Gue gak jitak balik .

Wow .

* * *

Kafe tuh kalo lagi sore-sore suasananya enak , sama kayak pagi , eh nggak juga sih ,

Sekarang gue jalan ke kafe dan mau nyari tempat dud—

Itu Tetsuya ! dia lagi sendiri ,

Gue samperin deh , "Tetsuya !" gue memanggil sambil melambaikan tangan ,

Dia menoleh lalu membalas lambaian tangan gue , gue duduk satu meja sama dia ,

Gue mesen Cappucino sama sandwich dan dia….Milkshake ?

"Tetsuya lagi apa disini ?"

"Main laptop"

"heeeee…"

"Amagi-san ?"

"Jalan-jalan aja , eh ada lo yaudah gue samper"

"Gimana kondisi Aomine-kun 2 hari yang lalu ?"

"udah baikan kok , kenapa ? heran ya Daiki bisa sakit ?"

Tetsuya ngangguk dengan wajah datarnya ,

Gue pun tertawa kecil , dan yeeeeeeaaaaaaah pesanan datang ,

Sandwich-nya enak masa…..Cappucino-nya ? enak juga ..

"Kenapa Tetsuya suka Milkshake ?"

"Karena gue suka"

Jawaban yang singkat juga tak spesifik .

Bodo .

"Amagi-san kenapa suka makan ?"

"Sumpah ya , pertanyaan lo itu .."

"Serius , Amagi-san"

"Karena makanan itu enak , juga sehat"

"Kalo junk-food emang sehat ? kalo berakhir gendut gimana ?"

"gue termasuk orang yang kalo makan nggak gendut-gendut juga nggak tinggi-tinggi"

Kita berdua diem .

"anjrit jawaban gue konyol" kita berdua ketawa ,

Gue menghabiskan Sandwich lalu menyesap Cappucino ,

"Tumben Tetsuya suka main laptop , "

"udah dari lama kok , cuman ya gue mainnya paling dirumah ato kafe gini"

"game ?"

"bukan , gue ikut novel online"

"eh ? ikut novel online ?"

"iya , isi tentang cerita-cerita gitu"

"cerita apa ?"

"ya cerita novel , "

"jangan-jangan lo bikin novel di-internet dan lo pake user yang orang-orang ngga tau ?"

"iya "

"hebat ! lo diperingkat ?"

"pertama"

"paling banyak pembacanya dong ? gue ganyangka .."

"kenapa nggak ngegunain novel hape aja ?"

"kadang-kadang aja"

"emang lo bikin novel kayak apa sih ?'

"Semenjak awal gue ketemu ama lo , gue bikin novel"

"beneran ?"

"iya , cerita tentang cewe yang semangat tapi punya banyak rahasia dibaliknya"

"….ah iya ya ? itu gue ?"

"iya"

"oooooh….."

"tapi ya beberapa cerita gue bikin sendiri , ngga harus kayak lo semua"

"ternyata .. banyak hal yang gue nggak tau dari kalian semua .."

"hm ?"

"Atsushi yang punya restoran jepang , Shintarou yang bisa main piano , dan Tetsuya yang bikin novel "

Gue dan Tetsuya saling bertatapan , entah , kita berdua malah tertawa kecil ,

Dan tiba-tiba nunjuk ke suatu arah ,

Gue nengok , itu ..

Ryouta .

Dia jauh dari kafe ini , dia ada diseberang , dikerumuni cewe-cewe , biasalah .

Tapi .. ada satu cewek yang nyium pipinya dan memeluk dia manja ,

Ah ..

Ryouta ngeliat kesini , dia ngeliat gue .

Menatap gue kaget dan gue buang muka ,

Gue berdiri dan menaruh uang diatas meja ,

"Mending gue cabut deh , thanks for today , jaa nee"

Gue pergi sambil melambaikan tangan ke Tetsuya , ia membalasnya dengan wajah datar ,

Kenapa sih ..

Kenapa kayaknya gue nggak suka ..

Ish , apaan sih ..

* * *

Balkon rumah sambil minum susu ,

Susu .

Sumpah gaenak banget gue bilang 'susu' . penting gitu ya gue minum 'susu' .

Duh , daritadi gue keinget cewek yang nyium pipi Ryouta ..

Mana Ryouta nyadar kalo gue liat dia ,

Orang mata gua sama dia ketemu , aelah ..

Kalo inget kata-kata Seijuurou waktu itu ..

"_yang dia bisa lakuin cuman nebar pesona , cewek-cewek dengan gampang terhipnotis cuman gara-gara wajahnya"_

Gue menggelengkan kepala dengan keras ,

Nggak boleh mikir kayak gitu , Aya .

Lagian kan waktu itu si Seijuurou emang lagi dibawah kontrol ,

Ngomong udah nggak ngotak , ngeselin .

Tapi emang gue juga nggak enak udah lama gak ngobrol ama dia ,

Mana gue pake nampar segala , darisitu gue nggak ada kontak ama dia ,

Ya emang gue nggak ada nomer ato emailnya sih , hehe ,

Nih , yang gue heranin dari dia itu , kenapa dia kepo banget ?

Kenapa dia malah ngomong kasar kayak gitu ?

Kayaknya gak suka banget kalo gue tuh deket sama Ryouta ,

Kan bukan urusan dia juga ,

Nah waktu perkelahian pertama gue sama dia , berantem gara-gara dia kepo juga kan ?

Sekarang gini deh , gue udah pernah bilang , gue gak suka kalo ada yang ikut campur masalah gue—oke deh gue juga emang suka ikut campur masalah orang , tapi kan gue berpikir sebelumnya dulu ,

Jadi kayak , berpikir sebelum bertindak , if you know what I mean .

Jadi ..

TAUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Ng ? hape bunyi , ada e-mail deh kayaknya ,

gue masuk kamar buat ngambil hape yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar ,

ada e-mail , dari siapa nih ?

eh ..

" _Aya ! gue udah ada e-mail doooong , nyokap lo ngasih tau e-mail lo , apa kabar ? baik pasti kan ? eh kalo misalnya gue bales lama jaringan disini emang __lemot kalo ke jepangnya , jadi pesan yang lo udah bales kekirimnya baru kapan , ya gitu deh , yang penting bisa ngobrol lagi , ini gue , Taiga __ "_

* * *

**_ini nama-nama novel yang gue pampang dan nama pengarangnya siapa , itu gua ngarang . kaga taudah ada apa kaga , kalo ada yaudah gua hoki . _**

**_wah , kagami nge-email , kata lo yang mana guys ?_**

**_kagami , kise ato akashi ?_**

**_hahahahaha berakhir ke Tetsuya jangan-jangan ?_**

**_tunggu kelanjutannya bous ! :D_**


	8. Satsuki

Satsuki

* * *

Udah 1 minggu lewat dan balesan dari Taiga belum nyampe , oh ya , balesan gue waktu itu jadinya ..

"**Taiga , maaf ya gue nyetop surat-suratan ama lo , gue gaada maksud cuman gue bener-bener ancur waktu itu , dan tadinya gue mau bales semua surat lo itu cuman gue gatau harus bilang apa , pas lo nge-mail gue gini , gue seneng banget , gue baik-baik aja kok hehe"**

Kaku nggak ? gue sih keluarin aja apa yang mau gue omongin , bener-bener deh pas dia nge-mail gitu jantung gue serasa keluar dari badan terus terbang entah kemana ,

oh , mungkin udah terbang ke amrik nemuin Taiga ,

EAAAAAAAAA

apa sih Aya .

"Aya-chan ! "

"Satsuki ," gue berjalan menghampirinya membawa kayu bakar lalu memberikannya pada Satsuki ,

Saat ia memegangnya ia terlihat keberatan , "Satsuki bisa bawanya ?" "Bisa ko ! Bisa ! "

Ia berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan , tau nggak ,

Cara dia jalan tuh udah kayak orang sempoyongan .

"Ah ! " "Awas" tangkap gue saat ia terpleset ,

Gue membawa beberapa kayu yang ia tenteng , "Gue bantuin" senyum gue , ia tertawa kecil ,

Karena lagi liburan sekolah , gue diajak sama Satsuki buat kemping sama 3 sepupunya ,

Mari ,Taro , Fuuku .

Taro-san udah kuliah jurusan akutansi , Mari kelas 2 smp dan Fuuku-san anak kelas 2 SMA di Touou Gakuen .

Yah , mereka jelasin semuanya lengkap gue , gue sih dengerin aja .

Gue menghampiri tenda , dan menatap langit , "Matahari mau terbenam yap" kata gue ,

"Aya-senpai , bisa masang api unggun ?" itu Mari , gue mengangguk dan mengambil kayu juga batu untuk menyalakan api unggun ,

"Aku ngambil air dulu yaaaa" Satsuki langsung pergi sambil membawa botol ,

Gue udah masang api unggunnya , Taro-san menghampiri gue dengan wajah datar ,

"Kok bisa nyalainnya ?"

"Diajarin ayah" ayah tiri gue , dia ngajarin gue cara nyalain api unggun , katanya dia itu tuh anak pramuka pas SD sampe SMA , dasar , hahahaha

Taro-san mengangguk , ia menaruh panci kecil yang digantung dikayu , dan menengok kanan-kiri ,

"Satsuki mana ?" "ngambil air katanya" jawab gue ,

Taro-san berdiri , "Samperin deh , aya-chan , lama amet itu anak" katanya , gue mengangguk dan pergi ke sungai untuk melihat keadaan si bocah .

Mana lagi itu anak …

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Satsuki ! suara Satsuki !

Gue berlari secepatnya , dan didepan mata ..

Ada semak-semak juga .. ah itu sungainya ..

Satsuki disamperin sama 2 orang .. Dasar ..

"MESUUUUUUUUUM !" gue loncat dan menendangnya dengan keras , lelaki itu jatuh dan gue menghampiri Satsuki lalu merangkulnya , gue menengok lelaki yang sudah terjatuh itu ..

Eh …..

Lalu gue mengangkat kepala untuk melihat cowo yang berdiri bengong ngeliatin temennya udah tepar,

Waduh ..

"…Ayacchi sadis .."

* * *

"Iyaudah gue kan udah minta maaf lek" kata gue kesal , "Sakit peleh pipi gua ampe ditendang gini , elu sih Satsuki pake tereak segala"

Itu Daiki . gue heran kenapa dia bisa kemping sama .. Ryouta .

"Maaf , maaf , abisnya kalo malem-malem muka kamu serem banget , Dai-chan " Satsuki menunduk ,

"Maksud lu serem apa , Satsuki ?" geramnya kesal , "Iye muke lu kayak beruang malem"ceplos gue yang langsung dijitak terus gue pukul bahunya dia ,

"Momocchi sama Ayacchi kesini juga kemping ?" tanya Ryouta ,

Lho .. kok ..

"Ayacchi ?" panggil Ryouta ,

Gue menunduk lalu menyentuh dada kiri gue ,

Sakit ..

Gue .. gue jadi inget cewek yang nyium pipi dia waktu itu ..

"Sakit.." gumam gue ,

"Aya-chan ?" Satsuki menatap gue khawatir ,

Gue yang baru sadar langsung menggelengkan kepala ,

"gue nggak apa-apa kok ," senyum gue ,

Gue berdiri dan menatap ke Taro-san yang berbicara didekat api unggun , lalu menatap Mari yang sedari tadi nulis-nulis sesuatu dibuku-nya ,

Tenda Ryouta sama Daiki udah dipindahin jadi disebelah kita ,

"Kalian cuman berdua ?" tanya gue , Ryouta mengangguk , "Oh"

Gue langsung berbalik badan , "Aya-chan mau kemana ?" Satsuki berdiri ,

"Gue cuman mau jalan-jalan sebentar kok" bales gue , gue langsung jalan tanpa memedulikan apa-apa ,

Abisnya , kalo gue disana lebih lama , jantung gue ..

Terasa diremes-remes , sakit banget .. aduh nggak ilang-ilang ..

Ini apaan sih ..

Ah , ini sungai yang tadi diawal gue nendang Daiki ,

Gara-gara gue nendangnya terlalu keras , pipi kanan dia merah banget ,

Udah diperban sih , sama Fuuku-san , tapi .. bodo ah , salah dia sendiri tampang kayak beruang malem .

Gue melihat waktu dari jam tangan dikiri , jam setengah Sembilan malem .

Gue membuang muka dan menatap keatas ,

Bintangnya banyak banget kalo diliat dari sini , enak kali ya kalo kemping berdua sama Taiga disini ..

"Ayacchi"

"WHOA !"

Gue terpleset kedepan , mau nyemplung ke sungai ,

"Ayacchi ! "

Tetapi ia menarik gue , ke pelukannya .

Gue shock setengah mati , gue .. gue ngerasa aneh ..

Dia menatap gue khawatir , "Ayacchi ?"

Cewe yang nyium pipi dia ..

"Nggak" gue ngedorong dia pelan , lalu menggelengkan kepala .

"Maaf tapi bisa nggak ninggalin gue sendiri ?"

"Ayacchi benci sama gue ya ?" "Biasa" gue berbalik badan ,

"waktu itu .."

Apaan sih , pergi napa .

"Dia tiba-tiba nyium gue , gue langsung mau ngejar lo , cuman lo udah ilang duluan entah kemana"

Hah ?!

"A-A-apaan sih ! gue nggak marah gara-gara itu ! " muka gue langsung merah padam ,

Gue mundur dan menarik poni gue kebelakang ,

Kok dia bisa tau sih .. parah ini .. gue gugup abis ..

"Ayacchi keliatan kesal" "Gue nggak kesel !"

Ia menarik gue dan mengangkat dagu gue , dia menatap gue lurus ,

Gue yang natap ke arah lain sambil muka memerah nggak tahu harus gimana ,

"Ayacchi liat gue" "Nggak mau" "Ayacchi" "Nggak—"

Ia menarik gue sekali lagi dan kali ini mata gue dan matanya bertemu .

"Aku suka Ayacchi"

Jangan ngomong apa-apa lagi Ryouta ..

Gue cape ..

"Tapi aku tau hati Ayacchi di orang lain" lanjutnya dengan tatapan serius ,

"Dan aku bakal ngambil hati itu kembali ,"

"Ryouta .."

"Dan memiliki hati itu buat aku seorang"

Gue bisa ancur sekarang ,

Jantung gue berdegup terlalu kencang ,

Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada gue ,

Gue menghela napas keras dan menunduk , ia memeluk gue dan mencium kepala gue ,

Aduh .. gue ..

"Sukidayo"

Gue harus gimana ..

* * *

DAIKI NYIUM PIPI SATSUKI .

Pas tidur .

"Iyaudahlah ya , gausah diomongin juga " ketusnya sambil menggulung lengan panjangnya dikiri ,

"Pas banget gue balik ke tenda , si Satsuki tiduran dibahu lo dan .. lo –"

"Ya , ya , ya" ia membuang muka , gue tau sebenernya dia malu , muahahahaha ,

"Beruang malem sedang malu pemirsa" dengan cepat gue menghindari jitakan dia lalu tertawa ,

So sweet aja ya mereka bedua , kapan sih jadiannya , euy .

"Gak tidur lo ? udah jam 12 malem lho" katanya , gue menggeleng , "Nggak ah , males" gue berbalik badan dan memutus kan untuk kembali ke sungai tadi ,

"Mau jalan-jalan ?" ajak gue , ia tersenyum dan mengangguk ,

Kami berdua kembali ke sungai yang tadi ,

"Tadi , ada apaan ama Ryouta ?" tanya Daiki , "Dia bilang dia suka sama gue" jawab gue .

"Terima ?"

"Dia nggak nembak , dia nyatain perasaannya"

"emang apa bedanya nembak ama 'nyatain perasaan' ?"

"nembak ya ngajakin jadi pacar , kalo nyatain perasaan ya sekedar bilang suka"

"Ooh .. terus ?"

"Iya dia bilang kalo dia bakal ngubah hati gue tertuju ke dia"

"semoga berhasil dah si Kise"

"Ya .." gue menghela napas dan menengok kanan kiri ,

Terang banget .. cantik .. ini ..

Banyak kunang-kunang .

"Aturan gue kesini bareng orang yang gue suka , kenapa ama beruang" gue berhasil dijitak , lalu kami berdua tertawa ,

"Semoga kita sekelas lagi ya di kelas 3" kata gue seneng , dia tersenyum .

Kami berdua menikmati pemandangan cantik disini ,

"ngomong-ngomong , udah baikan sama Akashi ?"

"Haduh udah deh gue males ngomongin itu sumpah , cape gue"

"cape berantem ama dia kan"

"banget , males gue ngadepin orang kayak gitu , Daiki"

"Lu cuekin ?"

"yaiyalah , cukup serangan terakhir gue nampar"

"Itu keren abis , coba di slow-motion , wih"

"Lu kira di film-film"

"Kan keren film tembak-tembakan slow motion gitu"

"Bagusan juga tadi , elu nyium Satsuki terus di slow-motion-in"

"palalu meletek , mulut gue keburu kering"

Kami berdua tertawa , dan menatap bintang-bintang diatas ,

"Lo hapal nama bintang ?" tanya Daiki ,

"Kaga , lu ?"

Ia menunjuk ke atas , "itu"

"bintang putih kebiruan"

"Kenapa ?"

"namanya bintang Achemar , Bintang yang misterius" lanjutnya ,

Gue natap keatas ,

"Kayaknya paling terang" kata gue ,

"Gue .. nggak akan ngejadiin Satsuki sebagai bintang yang paling terang"

"lho kenapa ?"

Ia menoleh dan menatap gue ,

"karena bintang yang paling terang cepat mati" katanya ,

"Lebih tepatnya , menghilang" lanjut Daiki ,

Senyuman Daiki itu senyuman yang belum pernah gue liat sebelumnya .

* * *

Kadang gue mikir ,

Si Daiki kok hapal yak nama bintang kayak gituan .

"Aya-chan , toilet dimanaaaa" "Paling ujung , Satsukiiii"

Gue dibawah didapur , lagi masak onigiri buatnya ,

Satsuki lagi main ke rumah gue , bokap nyokap gue entah kemana ,

Nah selesai ,

Gue menaruh onigiri dimeja ruang tamu , gue yang duduk disofa langsung menyalakan TV ,

"Satsuki , ada Perfumeeee "

"mana-manaa ?" ia segera turun dari tangga ,

Perfume , band yang dia suka banget lagi di-interview di TV ,

"Aya-chan besok kita shopping yuk ," Ajaknya ,

"Belanja apaan ?"

"Ya apa gitu .."

"Emang Satsuki mau belanja apa ?"

"Aku sih mau beli jaket , sepatu sama parfum" senyumnya ,

Gue mengangguk , "Sekalian gue juga mau beli album baru sama jaket" kata gue datar ,

kami berdua menonton TV lama dan tanpa sadar onigiri udah abis ,

kita laper bro .

"Aya-chan .."

"Hm ?"

"sebenernya aku udah penasaran hal ini dari lama .. "

"Ya ?"

"Aya-chan kenapa pas kelas 1 smp dulu ?"

"Maksud lo pas gue ngecat rambut gue sama gaya gue yang beda ini lo mau tanya kenapa ?"

Satsuki mengangguk khawatir , gue yang tertawa kecil , menepuk-nepuk kepalanya ,

"nggak apa-apa kok , jadi .. waktu kelas 6 SD kan bokap gue kecelakaan lalu lintas , terus bokap gue bilang waktu dia koma , gue harus jagain nyokap walau tanpanya , nah gue udah jalanin semuanya , gue jadi anak baik-baik tuh selama itu , ya udah dari dulu sih , " gue tertawa ,

"terus pas sebulan setelahnya nyokap gue ngenalin gue sama pacarnya , yah tunangannya deh supaya lebih simple dibilangnya , ya gue gimana sih pasti kan udah ngerasa yang 'apaan sih elu sayang ama ayah nggak sih' ya semacam itu ,mulai dari itu gue berubah" senyum gue ,

Satsuki mendekatkan diri ke gue ,

"gue ngubah rambut lurus item gue jadi ikel blonde , baju feminim jadi baju tomboy , terus gue suka bantuin preman yang berantem dikota"

Satsuki menatap gue dengan sedih ,

"Sampe akhirnya gue ketemu lo" gue menatapnya , "Yang ngubah semuanya"

Satsuki meneteskan air mata ,

"Sa-Satsuki ?!"

Air matanya mulai menderas , ngebuat bingung gue harus gimana ,

Kabur ngambil tisu apa ketawa , gue nggak tau ,

Tiba-tiba ia meluk gue , "Aku sayang Aya-chan .."

Gue yang bingung langsung menghela napas dan mengeratkan pelukan gue sama dia ,

"Satsuki juga kalo kita pisah sejauh apapun , tetep harus ada kontak ya" kata gue ,

Ia yang masih dipelukan gue , mengangguk pelan .

Yap , kalo nggak ada Satsuki waktu itu ..

Gue udah jadi kingkong yang manjat Tokyo Tower kali ya . bomat ah

Ng ? hape gue bunyi ,

Ada E-mail deh kayaknya ,

Gue yang masih dipeluk Satsuki berusaha ngambil hape gue dari meja ,

Hiiyah …

Hap .

Gue membuka hape dan ..

"_nggak apa-apa kok gue ngerti , ya gue sempet khawatir banget kenapa elo nggak bales surat-surat gue sampe gue tau elo kenapa , mulai sekarang kalo ada apa-apa cerita ya , sebaliknya gue kok , bakal cerita ke elo , jadi kangen masa-masa dulu hahahaha"_

BALESANNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH 

* * *

"Satsuki keberatan ?"

"Nggak , aku bisa kok , aku bisa " semangatnya ,

Sekali lagi , ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan ,

Yang ngebuat gue jadi nahan ngakak , terus ngambil beberapa barangnya buat ngebantuin ,

"Kalo ada apa-apa , bilang aja " senyum gue , Satsuki pun memerah ,

Gue nengok kanan kiri , "ke Kafe yuk ! kita belum makan si—" "Maaf mbak , mbak dari Teikou Gakuen kan ?" gue diem dan natap orang itu ,

Gue menarik Satsuki ke belakang gue , "Oh maaf mbak , kami nggak bermaksud buat ganggu kencan kalian " "BUKAN !" bentak gue ,

"Haaaaah .. iya emangnya kenapa ?" tanya gue ketus , "Kami dari majalah basket , mau wawancarain pendapatmu terhadap enam orang pemain itu" jawab lelaki itu dengan polos ,

"Oh"

Satsuki berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu , "Saya manajer mereka , Momoi Satsuki , saya bisa ngejelasin semuanya " senyumnya ,

Mumpung si Satsuki lagi ngejelasin panjang , gue mainan hape aja dah ,

Gue telfon orang aja dah , .. siapa ya ..

Ah ,

Klik nomer-nomernya dan tunggu yang ngangkat ..

Hmmmmmm…

"Ya , halo ?"

"Shintarou ~~~~~~"

"Iya , ada apa , Amagi ?"

"nggak , cuman mau ngobrol aja , ganggu nggak ?"

"nggak kok nggak "

"Liburan kemanaaaa?"

"Ke Hokkaido , Sapporo"

"Hah ?! kampung lo ?"

"Iya , kenapa ?"

"samaan kayak gue lho .. "

"Yang bener ? hahahahaha"

"Ini lagi di Sapporo ?"

"Iya , Amagi juga ?"

"Nggak sih .. "

"Waktu tahun baru ke Sapporo ?"

"Iya , ngerayain bareng nenek kakek sama sodara-sodara , ada rencana lagi abis dari Sapporo kemana ?"

"Ada , Itali"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"kenapa ?"

"I-I-Itali ? Itali , Shintarou ? Itali ?"

"mau ke kampung halaman otousan"

"pasti yang pinter main piano bokap lo"

"Iya , kok tau ?"

"Yaiyalah lo keturunan pinternya ama bokap , pasti bulu mata lo yang lentik itu .. haduh .. jadi mikir yang nggak-nggak gue .."

"Hah ?"

"nggak ~~~~"

"Aya-chan !"

Gue noleh , oh Satsuki udah selesai di-interview ,

"Shintarou nanti gue telfon lagi ya , bisa ?"

"Bisa , "

"Okeeeeee , byebyeee"

"byeee"

Cklek .

Gue jalan menghampiri Satsuki dan lelaki itu ,

"Mereka itu kalau dibayangkan seperti apa menurutmu ?" tanya lelaki itu ,

"hah ?" gue ngangkat sebelah alis lalu menghela napas , "hm , keajaiban"

Lelaki itu menatap gue heran ,

"Mereka dari generasi keajaiban"

* * *

"Sop jagung sama milkshake ?"

"Iya , kenapa aya-chan ?"

Gue menatap makanan yang ia pesan dan membandingkan ke makanan gue ,

Udah burger , hotdog , salad , sop ayam terus jus mangga sama air putih .

Buset gue ngeborong .

"Nggak apa-apa"

Gue mulai melahap burger gue dengan enak ,

Gue masih seneng banget waktu email Taiga sampe ke gue , balesan gue ,

"_Iya , sep deh gue cerita-cerita , gimana sekolah lo disana ?"_

Gue penasaran sama dia kehidupan di Amerika tuh kayak gimana sih ,

Gue penasaran ama semua hal tentang dia ,

Kalo gue ketemu sama dia ,

Pasti dia udah jauuuuuuh beda sama Taiga yang kecil imut keras kepala ,

Taudah gimana sekarang , hehehe ..

Nah burger , hotdog , salad sudah disantap , terus jus mangga udah abis , tinggal sop ay—

"Ayachin"

"HUWA !"

Gue nengok cepat ,

"Atsushi ! gue bisa keselek tau nggak !" omel gue , dia menunduk minta maaf dan menarik kursi untuk duduk disebelah gue ,

"Atsushi lagi jalan-jalan ?" tanya Satsuki , "Iyap , gue abis nyari sepatu basket kemana-mana , abisnya ukuran gue gede jadi jarang-jarang , udah dapet kok"

Gue mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali ke urusan makan gue ,

"Momochin , ntar kita ikut Inter-High lagi ?" tanya Atsushi ,

"Yap , pasti , pokoknya kita bakal ngerebut piala sebanyaknya" semangat Satsuki ,

Gue nengok ke Satsuki ,

"hm ? kenapa Aya-chan ?"

"Kalo dipikir-pikir gue nggak tau banyak tentang lo , gue kan udah ngasih tau tentang gue , sekarang elo dong"

Satsuki menatap gue dengan malu , lalu ia mengangguk ,

"Ayah suka jarang pulang dari kerjanya , ia suka keluar kota buat ngurusin tokonya , terus Ibu dirumah aja , aku juga punya adik cowok masih SD , namanya Tsuyoshi" jelasnya ,

"Momochin suka sama siapa sih ?" ceplos Atsushi , gue nengok ke dia panik , terus kembali menatap Satsuki yang memerah ,

"….nggak tau .." gumamnya ,

"Bukannya Tetsuya ?"

Atsushi nyaris keselek , "BEHEALAHNN ? YAHAMMPHONN" (beneraaaan ? Yaampoon)

Gue ngambil air buat dia , dia langsung minum dan kembali makan yang dari tadi dia makan , fried potato chili , gak abis-abis ini , size jumbo humbo .

"Duh , aku nggak tau perasaan aku sama dia nih , Aya-chan .."

"Bimbang ya ? ada cowok lain ?" ledek gue ,

Dia ngangguk .

Gue sama Atsushi saling berpandangan dan kembali menatap dia .

"SIAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

* * *

Panggung yang sangat teramat luas , tadi gue udah nyasar 4 kali coba .

Lewatin koridor lah , lobby lah , tangga darurat malah

Gue sama Satsuki hari ini jalan berdua ke pentas tari jepang , dia ada tiket gratis berdua ,

Pas gue tanya kenapa nggak aja Daiki , dia bilang 'Daiki mah nggak tau seni'

Yap emang bener .

Gue udah duduk ditempat duduk yang udah dipesen Satsuki , barisan kedua ditengah-tengah , nah ini jelas ,

Gue duduk disebelah Satsuki , dan Satsuki terlihat seneng ,

Yaudahlah kalo dia seneng , bagus dong .

Nah dimulai ! dimulai !

Tirai dibuka ..

Dan ..

Whoaaaaaa penari-penari dengan pakaian kimono-nya , cantik banget..

Mereka nari pake kedua kipas , keren deh pokoknya ,

Gue aja ampe nganga , si Satsuki sempet nutup mulut gue ,

Nyokap gue ngajakin tuh buat gue belajar tari jepang cuman gue bilang pikir-pikir dulu ,

Kayaknya bagus juga ..

Ah palingan juga emang bagus cuman latihannya bro pasti sangat ketat ,

Ya tergantung gue juga sih ya bertahan apa nggak ,

Tapi badan gue kan kaku , apa disana dilatih buat melenturkan badan ?

Hadeh seyem .

3 jam berlalu ,

Dan kami semua para penonton-pun keluar dari ruangan luas itu ,

"itu tadi pas ceweknya muter-muter keren banget masa" kata gue seneng ,

Satsuki ketawa , "hahahaha muter-muter gimana ? aku sih paling suka pas mereka ngipasin satu sama lain"

Gue langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak ,

Entah kenapa ya ,….

Pas Satsuki bilang gitu , gue langsung kepikiran , kiseki no sedai nari jepang , pake kipas , muter-muter , terus ngipasin satu sama lain .

Anjrit ngakak .

"Sebentar ya , Aya-chan , aku beli minuman duli" senyumnya dan pergi ,

Gue nunggu dilobby ,

Dan ngambil hape dari jaket , haaaaah..

Nggak ada email dari Taiga , ya mungkin dia udah bales , cuman ntar aja telat nyampe ..

Gue nengok kanan kiri , dan ..

Mendapati seseorang yang menatap gue dengan kaget ,

Gue pun berdiri secepatnya , orang itu ..

"Ayaka ?"

"Sei—"

"_yang dia bisa lakuin cuman nebar pesona , cewek-cewek dengan gampang terhipnotis cuman gara-gara wajahnya"_

"_dia kayaknya nikmatin banget bisa apa aja , sombong ini itu , dan dia suka sama lo deh kayaknya , lo ternyata juga punya perasaan yang sama kan ?" _

"_Dia itu tuh manja banget bisanya cuman ngeluh juga pesimis , macem cowok kayak dia bisanya nyuruh cewek kayak lo yang udah terhipnotis , gak nyangka ya , ampe lo juga kena " _

Gue mundur dengan cepat ,

"Aya—"

Dan berlari meninggalkan dia ,

Nggak bisa .. gue nggak bisa nemuin dia ..

Perasaan kali ini beda sama waktu ngeliat Ryouta dicium pipinya sama cewek lain ,

Kali ini jantung gue serasa udah bocor ,

oke gue tau gue berlebihan banget , tapi ..

Sakit banget ,

BRUK !

"whoa ! Aya-chan ?" Satsuki yang membawa dua milkshake dikedua tangannya melihatku kebingungan ,

Kedua mata gue berkaca-kaca , ..

Gue langsung memeluk Satsuki ,

"Satsuki ,..Satsuki….Satsuki…"

Gue gak tau harus apa pas dihadapan dia ,

Kata-kata dia itu selalu terngiang dikepala gue ,

Kata-kata yang kasar itu berhasil masuk kedalam hati ,

Sakit banget ..

"Aya-chan ?"

Gue takut .

Gue takut banget .

Tapi dalam hal lain ,

Jantung gue sakit .


	9. i can cry too

I can cry too , y'know ?

* * *

"AYA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN"

"uwa !"

Satsuki memelukku erat dengan senang , "Ada apa , Satsuki ? udah liat kelasnya dimana ?"

Musim semi , awal semester baru , kelas 3 smp ini .

Gue males ke papan denah kelas , rame banget sih , eh si Satsuki yang malah berjuang ngelawan kerumunan itu ,

"KITA SEKELAS !" senangnya Satsuki , "Kita di 3-A !" ia mulai menarik gue ,

Kita berdua jalan ke kelas baru kita , 3-A .

"Ohayougozaimasu" sapa gue , "Ohayo"

Gue nengok .

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" gue dan Satsuki berpelukan satu sama lain mendadak ,

"Ini Déjà vu" lelaki itu menatap malas kami berdua ,

Aomine Daiki .

Heran juga gua kenapa sekelas sama dia lagi , hm ? ah .. itu ..

Kise Ryouta , lagi diajak ngobrol sama cewek-cewek lain .

Gue nengok kanan kiri , kayaknya dari generasi keajaiban , cuman mereka berdua yang sekelas ama gue Satsuki .

"balik ke tempat gih , tuh denah tempat duduk" omel Daiki , gue iyaiya aja dan ngeliat papan tulis ..

Gue dibarisan kedua , sebelahan ama Satsuki , Daiki barisan pertama pojok kanan , sedangkan Ryouta barisan terakhir pojok kiri .

Gue duduk ditempat dan menghela napas ,

"Semoga semester ini kita makin akrab , Aya-chan !" kata Satsuki riang , gue tertawa kecil

"Kan kita emang udah akrab , Satsuki" senyum gue ,

Kenapa gue ngerasa kayak yang ngeliatin ya .

Gue mengintip ke belakang ,

Ah ..

Mata kami berdua bertemu .

Ryouta tersenyum menatap gue ,

Gue hanya mengangguk lalu membalas senyumannya dan kembali melihat ke depan ,

"_Tapi aku tau hati Ayacchi di orang lain dan aku bakal ngambil hati itu kembali ,"_

Nggak , nggak , nggak ,

Aya berhenti mikirin itu , gue mohon ..

Aduh , pala gua kenapa sih ..

"_Sukidayo"_

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" gue berdiri mendadak dengan wajah merah padam ,

"ah .." gue baru nyadar , gue nengok sekeliling , satu kelas udah natap gue semua .

Bahkan Satsuki , Daiki maupun Ryouta terheran kenapa gue tereak ,

Gue duduk kembali .

Sumpah ya ..

Awal semester baru udah awkward aja .

* * *

"Lho , Aya-chan ? masih mau latihan ?" gue noleh ,

Mari-senpai .

"Iya , aku mau ngeningkatin kecepatan memanahku , senpai" senyum gue ,

"Oooh gitu , ini udah mau masuk jam malem , kalo udah selesai kunci lagi ya" ia memberikan kunci tempat latihan memanah ini , gue mengangguk mengerti ,

Ia mendadahi gue dan pergi ,

Gue kembali memanah ,

1..

2..

3..

Shoot .

"Sial…" gue terduduk cape , meleset .

Gue menghela napas dan tiduran ,

Sebenernya gue lagi kebanyakan pikiran ,

Kalo gue nggak ngapa-ngapain ntar gue malah kepikiran terus , ..

Lho .

Ini random , tapi kalo gue pikir-pikir lagi , Mari-senpai sama sodaranya Satsuki , Mari juga kan namanya ?

Gue tertawa sendiri , kayak orang gila .

Gue kembali berdiri dan mengambil busur ,

Semoga kali ini nggak meleset .

Kalo gue tepat sasaran , gue pulang .

"Hiyah ! "

Tepat !

Gue loncat-loncat kegirangan , dan tertawa sendiri ,

Gue membereskan peralatan memanah lalu mandi dan ganti baju ,

Dan gue juga nggak lupa buat kembali mengunci tempat itu ,

Yap , ntar pas makan malam kira-kira gue bakal makan apa ya—

Eh ..

Ngapain dia disini ?

Gue melewati lelaki itu dengan malas ,

Gue anggap aja orang itu kayak angin , tapi ..

Dia menggenggam lengan gue dengan mendadak ,

gue sempet mau narik , tapi tenaganya kuat dia ,

gue menatap dia tajam , dia pun juga menatap gue tajam ,

tetapi ia langsung memeluk gue secara tiba-tiba ,

"Maaf"

Seijuurou .

"Maafin gue udah ngomong kasar ke elo" lanjutnya ,

Gue tetep diem dipelukannya ,

"Gue tau gue salah , omongan gue nggak ngotak , dan gue bener-bener kasar ke elo"

Apaan sih , baru nyadar sekarang .

"pasti gue telat kan ?" ia mengeratkan pelukannya ,

Gue mendorongnya ,

"Gue cape , Seijuurou" ketus gue , "lo tuh ya , belom tau apa-apa aja udah banyak omong" geram gue ,

Gue menatap ke arah lain ,

"Gue kesel elo marah-marah nggak jelas tanpa sebab ke gue ,"

Gue kembali menatapnya ,

"Perkelahian pertama juga gara-gara elo kepo kan ?"

gue meneteskan air mata ,

"Gue cape , gue nggak mau kita berantem kayak gini" gue menutup mata kanan gue dengan tangan kiri ,

"Gue juga tau elo cape gara-gara berantem , makanya tolong jangan mulai" isak gue ,

"Gue cape , Seijuurou"

Ia kembali memeluk gue ,

"Maaf , Ayaka"

* * *

Piket kali ini gue bersama Satsuki ,

Gue ngapus papan tulis sedangkan Satsuki nyapu ,

"Aya-chan" gue noleh , "Ya ?"

"Kira-kira Dai-chan suka sama siapa ya ?"

Elu .

"Nggak tau , kenapa ?"

"Kayaknya .. perasaan aku ke Tetsu-kun.."

"cuman sebatas kagum ?"

Ia mengangguk ,

Gue berjalan ke dekat jendela dan menepuk-nepuk penghapus untuk membuang debunya keluar ,

"terus ?" tanya gue ,

"Kalo perasaan ke Daiki beda .."

"Elo suka sama dia kali"

"Haaaaaaaaah ?!"

Gue nengok ke dia ,

Wajahnya udah memerah padam ,

"Ya kalo nggak mau ngakuin juga nggak apa-apa , yang tau perasaan lo ya lo sendiri" gue membuang muka ,

"Kalo Aya-chan masih suka cowok amrik itu ?"

"Ya.." gumam gue ,

Hah gue masih keinget kemaren ,

"Satsuki" gue menghampirinya , "Kenapa ?"

Gue duduk diatas meja ,

"kemaren Seijuurou minta maaf ke gue" ceplos gue ,

"Hahh ? yang bener ? kayak gimana ?"

"Dia bilang kayak .. 'Maafin gue udah ngomong kasar ke elo' terus .. 'Gue tau gue salah , omongan gue nggak ngotak , dan gue bener-bener kasar ke elo' gitu-gitu lah .."

"Terus Aya-chan bilang apa ?"

"gue bilang aja , 'Gue cape , gue nggak mau kita berantem kayak gini' , gue ampe nangis coba"

"Aya-chan .."

"Nggak apa-apa kok , gue emang nggak mau berantem sama temen gue , gitu aja sih"

"Akashi-kun emang aneh deh .."

"Terus Ryouta pas kemping kemaren itu , dia nyatain perasaannya gue"

"Hah ?! " Satsuki menghampiri gue dan duduk diatas meja depan gue ,

"setelah dia nyatain , dia bilang .. 'Tapi gue tau hati Ayacchi di orang lain dan gue bakal ngambil hati itu kembali' , " gue menghela napas ,

"Gue bingung , Satsuki" lanjut gue ,

Gue turun dari meja ,

"Heran sama Ryouta kenapa suka sama gue , bagusnya apaan"

"Karena Aya-chan itu orang yang nggak biasa" jawabnya ,

Satsuki turun dari meja , dan memeluk gue ,

"Aya-chan orangnya bisa nerima kekurangan orang , Aya-chan pengertian , santai , cuek , dan selalu ada"

"Satsuki .."

"Aku juga suka Aya-chan kok , nggak heran aku punya banyak saingan"

"hah ?" gue memerah ,

Ia mengangkat kepalanya ,

"Aku suka Aya-chan" senyumnya ,

NGEH ?

"Sa-sa-satsu—"

"Aku nggak mau nyia-nyian Aya-chan , karena Aya-chan itu udah sahabat yang berharga"

Ohhh temen toh ..

Ampe ada 'maksud' yang lain ,

Waduh gue bingung harus gimana ..

Yeah , if you know what I mean .

"Aya-chan nggak usah mikirin semua hal itu , lanjutin aja kayak biasa" ia kembali menaruh kepalanya didada gue ,

"Emang Satsuki nggak punya temen seakrab ini pas dulu ?" tanya gue ,

Ia menggeleng , "Mereka semua itu palsu , munafik" ketusnya ,

"aku cuman diperalat sama mereka"

Gue terdiam ,

"Aya-chan beda , Aya-chan itu jujur , dan ngelakuin temen sebagaimana Aya-chan mau diperlakuin"

Gue membalas pelukannya ,

"Gue juga nyaman sama lo karena lo bisa nenangin gue disaat gue ancur"

Ya , Satsuki itu penting .

* * *

Gue mengecek handphone , melihat kontak handphone ,

Udah ada nomer Atsushi , minta pas waktu dikafe . Terus Ryouta juga , pas dikemping dia sempet minta nomer gue , gue juga minta nomernya . Ah , tinggal si Seijuurou .

"Kenapa Amagi-san ?"

Gue mengangkat kepala ,

"Tetsuya ? Makan siang disini ?"

"Iya" ia duduk didepan gue ,

Kami berdua ada diatas atap sekolah , jam makan siang .

"Tetsuya dikelas apa ?" tanya gue ,

"3-B , bareng Murasakibara-kun"

"Oooh .. kalo Shintarou dimana ?"

"Sama Akashi-kun , di 3-C"

Ternyata kita semua kepisah-pisah ,..

"Lomba Inter-High kali ini bakal ikut lagi kan ?" gue menaruh handphone dikantong dan membuka kotak makan siang ,

"Iya , winter cup juga" ia melahap onigiri yang ada dibento-nya ,

Gue mengangguk mengerti ,

"Udah baikan sama Akashi-kun ?"

Hem .

"Iya , udah"

Gue memakan bento tanpa peduli apapun ,

Gue lagi nggak mau mikirin si Seijuurou ,

"Aya-chan kayaknya agak berubah ya" ceplosnya ,

Gue ngangkat kepala ,

"Hah ?"

"Iya , jadi agak tenangan , dulu kan heboh"

Maksudnya heboh apaan ya ..

"Kayaknya sama aja ," gue kembali melanjutkan makan ,

"Beda"

"Terserah lu dah"

gue menatap Tetsuya yang melahap Onigiri terakhir ,

aduh ..

sumpah ya , lucu banget ..

"Kenapa ?"

Mampus ketauan .

"nggak , lo lucu aja kalo lagi makan"

Ia memerah dan membuang muka ,

"Amagi-san.."

"Hm ?" gue menatapnya heran ,

"Jujur banget"

"Salah ?"

"Nggak sih .."

"yaudahlah" gue makan lagi ,

Kenapa sih , emangnya kalo jujur kenapa coba daripada ngomong dibelakang ,

Mending jujur ,

Ia kembali menatap gue ,

Kedua pipinya merah ,

Gue kaget , dan menatap dia panik ,

"Tetsuya .. demam ?"

Ia menggeleng ,

"Amagi-san"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGG

"anjrit bel tanda masuk "

Ia berdiri dan menghela napas ,

"Lain kali aja ," senyumnya ,

Hah ?

* * *

"..anata ha itsumo sou yatte  
watashi wo okorasete saigo ni nakasunda  
dakedo ato ni natte  
gomen ne tte iu  
sono kao suki data.."

Nggak ada email ,

"..hanasanaide  
gyutto sou omoikkiri.."

Dari Taiga ,

"..anata no ude no naka ni itai  
futari de odeko wo awasenagara  
nemuru no.."

Lama banget .

Gue menghela napas dan tiduran diatas kasur ,

Udah 2 mingguan nggak ada balesan ,

Kenapa ya ?

Ah palingan gara-gara jaringan di Amrik lagi ,

Gue bangun dan turun dari kasur , lalu menghampiri laci meja belajar ,

Gue mengambil sebuah album ,

Album waktu gue masih kecil sama Taiga ,

Gue duduk diatas karpet ,

Ada foto pas gue sama dia liburan ke Sapporo , ditempat padang bunga lavender ,

Terus juga ada pas kita ke Hiroshima ,

Main ke rumah Taiga , main ke taman bermain ,ke kebun binatang ,

Aduh ini gue masih imut-imut kok gue berubah jadi begini yah ..

Waktu itu rambut gue masih sebahu , masih lurus hitam ,

Hmm beda banget sama gue yang sekarang ,

Gue melihat foto Taiga yang memegang hamster , ia tertawa lepas .

Imutnya ..

Pasti sekarang kece banget .

Biasanya kan gitu , muehehehehe ..

Taiga ..

"Ah.." gue meneteskan air mata ,

Aduh apaan sih gue .. gue mengapus air mata gue ,

Hm ? gue nengok ke handphone yang berbunyi diatas kasur ,

Ada telfon ,

Gue berjalan dan melihatnya .. nomer nggak dikenal .

Tapi tetep gue angkat ,

"Ya ?"

"Ayaka !"

Siapa nih ? suaranya berat amat ..

"Iya ?"

"Ini gue ! Taiga !"

HAH ?

"Apa—"

"Akhirnya ! nyambung juga ! gue udah berkali-kali nelfon cuman mungkin jaringannya error !"

"Taiga ? ini elo ?"

"hahahahaha iya ini gue , gue dapet nomer lo dari nyokap lo , dia nge-email gue"

"Gue,.."

Ah sial , gue meneteskan air mata lagi ,

Kali ini makin deras ,

"Ayaka ? Ayaka jangan , jangan nangis dong .."

"Kangen .. Kangen .. Kangen.."

"Iya gue juga , email gue belom nyampe ya ? Maaf banget ayaka , tapi dari kemaren gue nyari cara buat nelfon lo .."

"Iya .."

"Gue ada ID gitu jadinya bisa nelfon keluar"

"Iya .."

"Gimana keadaan disana ?"

"Lagi musim semi , awal semester baru.."

"Oya ? masih suka ke Hokkaido ?"

"Iya , sukalah itu kan kampung gue ..

"Hahahahaha iya iya "

"Kapan lo balik , Taiga ?"

"Gue nggak tau juga , gue usahain kok ,"

Taiga .. Taiga ..

Gue menutup mulut gue , isakan gue mungkin kedengeran ,

"gue balik demi lo juga , gue kangen"

Tangis gue nggak bisa gue tahan ,

"lagi pula ada yang pingin gue omongin kan ?" suaranya terdengar senang ,

Gue nggak tahan lagi ,

Gue mau dia tahu ,

"Taiga .."

"Iya ?"

"Lo selalu senyum buat gue , selalu ada , selalu ngerti"

"Pasti"

"Gue ,.."

"Aya ?"

"Selama ini gue su—"

Tuut.. Tuut..

Mati ..

SIALAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

_**Awal semester baru , Kise ada sesuatu sama Ayaka , Momoi udah ada sesuatu sama Aomine , dan Akashi juga udah baikan sama Ayaka , terus ada 'something' si Tetsuya ke Ayaka , ampe-ampe si Kagami akhirnya nelfon si Ayaka , gimana menurut lo guys ? berakhir ke siapa nih ? bisa aja lho , berakhir ke Momoi , wkwkwkwk ~ **_

_**tunggu kelanjutannya :)**_


	10. Otousan

Otousan .

* * *

"_gue balik demi lo juga , gue kangen . lagi pula ada yang pingin gue omongin kan ?"_

Taiga ..

"Mikirin pacar ?"

"BUUHHH !"

Hening .

Gue yang minum jus apel buatan nyokap , gara-gara lagi mikirin Taiga terus ditanyain dengan pertanyaan seperti itu oleh bokap , akhirnya nggak sengaja gue menyemburnya .

"…..Nggak kok , yah" gue berdiri dan mengambil kain lap lalu mengelap ayah gue ,

Ia tertawa keras , "Hahahahahaha , Ayaka memang udah punya pacar ya ?"

"NGGAK ! NGGAK ! APAAN SEEEH" gue yang merah memadam dan nggak tau harus apa bukannya mengelap baju ayah malah mukanya ,

Nyokap yang lagi nyuci piring tertawa ngeliat kami berdua ,

"Oh iya , ada yang ayah mau omongin"

"Hm ?"

"kalo kamu punya adek gimana ?"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA , OKAASAN HAMIL ?!"

Ayah tertawa terbahak-bahak , "Bukan ! bukan ! " nyokap gue berhenti nyuci piring dengan wajah memerah ,

"maksud ayah , kamu punya adek tiri , dia ada diHokkaido sekarang , entah kapan dia akan kesini buat nemuin kamu , namanya Rei , perempuan , 1 SMP" senyum ayah ,

Gue masih ngedengerin ayah bicara , "Iya jadi pokoknya dari TK sampe SMP dia emang tinggalnya diHokkaido terus , jadi susah kalo ninggalin kampungnya terus kesini , kita liat aja kapan dia bakal balik kesini" lanjut bokap ,

Jujur , keluarga baru gue ini bener-bener hangat , bokap tiri gue juga baik banget , ngingetin sama bokap kandung gue , gue tau bokap gue disana lagi bahagia ngeliatin kita semua ,

"Oiya , ngomong-ngomong SMA kamu mau dimana , Ayaka ?" nyokap menghampiri meja makan dan duduk disamping bokap ,

Gue menggeleng , "Belom tau mah , bingung"

"Hmmm mestinya kamu mikirin mau SMA dimana , kan kamu mau lulus .." kata nyokap , ia terlihat berpikir ..

"Ah iya , Riko-chan SMA-nya disekolah baru itu lho" senyum nyokap ,

Bokap gue menoleh , "SMA Seirin ? sekolah baru bukan itu ?" tanyanya ,

"Bagus banget emangnya ?" gue menatap mereka berdua ,

"Bagus kok , sekolah baru itu , tapi katanya sekolah itu juga pernah ngedapetin penghargaan basket" jawab ayah ,

Gue mengangguk mengerti , "Jadi Riko-chan sekolah disitu juga ya .."

"mama denger dia jadi manajer klub basket lho.." "yang bener ?" kata gue kaget ,

Hebat , waktu diHokkaido pas malam tahun baru , Riko-chan nggak main-main ternyata ..

Oh iya , dia Aida Riko , sepupu gue , anaknya baik juga manis dan enerjik , kadang omongannya nggak masuk akal dan skill memasaknya sangat .. yah ..

Pokoknya waktu itu dia pernah bilang buat jadi manajer basket dan ngebuat klub basket dia membanggakan ,

Gue suka sama tujuan dia yang kuat dan dia yang pantang menyerah , gue yakin dia bisa .

"Aku mau di Seirin" ceplos gue ,

Bokap nyokap menatap satu sama lain dan menatap gue ,

Gue hanya senyum melihat mereka ,

Nggak sabar gimana kehidupan SMA nanti ..

* * *

"AYAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Berisik amat . siapa sih . bacot .

Gue yang dikamar masih sisiran , kesel sendiri , dan ngebuka jendela ,

"Sia—"

"LAMA LOOOOOOOOOO"

"lah bocah ngapain lo disitu ?!"

Daiki , naik sepeda , sumpah udik banget .

"JEMPUT LOOOOOOOO"

"gua nggak minta"

"BURUAN TURUUUUUUUN"

"nggak mau"

"YAUDAH GUE TEREAK-TERE—"

"IYE IYE !"

Gue ngambil tas ransel putih gue dan keluar dari kamar lalu menuruni tangga ,

Mendapati nyokap bokap lagi sarapan ,

Gue langsung ngambil bento yang disiapin nyokap dan masukin ke tas ,

Nyomot sandwich yang nyokap siapin terus melahap dengan ngebut ,

Bokap ngasih susu ke gue , gue langsung aja minum blesh .

"Pacarnya jemput ?" pertanyaan bokap kali ini sebenernya nggak apa-apa , cuman yang ditujuin ini Daiki .. dan ewh .

"Beruang pah , beruang" gue berjalan ke pintu , lalu membukanya ,

"Ayah nanti sore mau ke mall , mau nitip apaaaaa?" suaranya yang jauh masih kedengaran ,

"ALBUM EGOIST ~~ JANGAN LUPAAAAAA"

"okeeeeeeee" jawabnya ,

"Ittekimasu !" gue keluar dan meloncati pagar ,

Gue duduk dijok belakang sepeda Daiki , jadi gue dibonceng ,

"Ngapain sih elu kesini" protes gue ,

"Ada yang mau gue tanyain" dia mulai mengendarai sepeda ,

Gue diem ,

"Perasaan Satsuki ke gue gimana sih , ?" tanyanya ,

"Tau"

"Ish"

"Kalo gue ngasih tau traktir roti special hari ini ya yang jumbo"

"Iye ilah"

"Jadi waktu itu hari kapan gitu gue lupa , gue kan ke kafe sama Satsuki , kebetulan gue ketemu Atsushi tuh.."

"Hmm.."

"Nah , si Atsushi dengan polosnya nanyain orang yang Satsuki suka , terus begonya lagi gue bilang 'bukannya Tetsuya yak ?' sumpah itu bego banget"

Daiki tertawa ngedenger gue ,

"tiba-tiba Satsuki jawab kalo dia nggak tau perasaan dia sama Tetsuya , gue bilang aja mungkin itu perasaan sebatas kagum doang , dia ngangguk"

"Ooooh.."

"Tuh lo bisa berharap"

"hah ?"

"Soalnya pas gue tanyain perasaan dia ke elo katanya beda"

"masa sih ?!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE DEPAN MOBIL BEGOOOO"

"WAITSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAH"

Ngerem mendadak , oke .

Daiki pasti seneng banget ini ..

Ngakak aja ,..

* * *

"OTOUSAN !"

"Ayaka tunggu ! "

"OTOUSAN ADA DIDALAM ITU DIA GIMANA !?"

"Ayaka ! Ayaka !" nyokap langsung narik gue , dan memeluk gue yang gemetaran .

Bokap gue tadi sore kecelakaan ,

Mobilnya tertabrak mobil lain yang isinya orang mabuk , katanya dia terluka parah .

Kayaknya baru tadi pagi gue sama nyokap bokap ngobrol bahagia ,

Aduh .. gue nggak mau .. nggak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga bagi gue ..

Nggak mau .. nggak mau ..

Walau dia bokap tiri gue .. Gue sayang sama dia .. gue harus gimana ..

Gue yang masih gemetaran didalam pelukan nyokap , masih juga nahan nangis ..

"Otousan bakalan nggak apa-apa kok.. percaya sama ibu"

Gue mengangguk pelan , "Tapi aku takut .."

Dulu , pas gue nggak .. oke . sama sekali NGGAK nerima sebagai ayah baru gue ,

Gue bener-bener ngeselin , cuekin dialah , nyindir dialah , ngomelin dialah ,

Gue nyesel .

Kebahagiaan gue baru dimulai , dan gue gak mau nyia-nyiain itu semua .

"Otousan..Otousan.." gue mengeratkan pelukan gue ,

Ayah masih didalam ruang ICU , gue nggak tau harus gimana ..

Setelah 3 jam gue nunggu sama nyokap gue diruang tunggu ,

"Yoshino"

Kami berdua menoleh , "Kalian sudah bisa melihatnya"

Gue berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke kamar ayah ,

"Otousan ?!"

Ia terkulai diatas kasur , tangan kanan yang digips , bagian dahi yang diperban , kaki kanan juga kiri yang diperban , sebelah mata kiri diperban juga ..

Gue nggak bisa nahan nangis sekarang .

"Otousan.." gue terisak dan terduduk lemas ,

Nyokap masuk ke ruangan dan melihat lemas ayah yang terkulai diatas kasur ,

Jantungnya berdetak lemah ,

"…Aya..Ka.." gue mengangkat kepala dan buru-buru berdiri ,

"Otousan ?"

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan ,

"Maaf ini , daritadi sang bapak memegang benda ini"

gue menangis terisak lagi-lagi ..

Album Egoist yang tadi pagi gue bilang ..

Gue memegangnya dengan lemas ,

Dan menengok ke otousan ,

"Otousan yang kuat .. jangan tinggalin Ayaka disini.." gue menggenggam tangannya ,

"Maaf..Maaf..Maaf Ayaka suka ngeselin banget ke Otousan.." gue pun menggigit bibir untuk menahan tangis , tetapi tak berhasil ,

"Aku nyesel , yah"

Gue menunduk dan menangis keras ,

Kalo ayah kritis kayak gini , ..

Gue rela buat nuker hidup gue sama dia .

"Otousan .."

"Daijobu.." tangan kirinya yang gue genggam ia angkat lemas dan membelai kepala gue ,

"Ayah nggak apa-apa.." senyumnya ,

Gue menangis lagi , "Otousan jangan bilang begitu .."

"Karena … karena ayah aku sebelumnya juga bilang nggak apa-apa tapi lihat kan .. berakhir gimana .."

Gue nggak mau .. makanya gue nggak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi ..

"Kali ini nggak Ayaka , percaya sama Ayah"

Gue menangis ditangan ayah yang tadi membelai kepala gue ,

Gue harus gimana ..

* * *

Hari ini gue ke taman bunga , jalan-jalan sendiri , ya nyari bunga buat ayah , kira-kira yang bagus apa ya , maksudnya yang pas ..

Ayah nggak apa-apa kok ,

Sesuai janjinya ..

"_Kali ini nggak Ayaka , percaya sama Ayah" _

Kalo ayah kandung gue pas sama bunga lily , lembut . kalo ayah gue yang sekarang pas banget ke bunga matahari , semangat . Gue suka dua-duanya kok , suka banget , cinta malah .

"Ayaka"

"WHOA ! " gue yang nyaris terpleset kedepan ditahan oleh orang itu ,

Gue noleh ,

"Se-se-se-SEIJUUROU !" gue menghindar dengan cepat dan nengok kanan kiri ,

Gue menatap dia heran , dia natap gue datar ..

"Ngapain kesini ?" "Nyari bunga buat ayah , Seijuurou kenapa ?"

"Ngeliat-ngeliat aja"

"Oh" gue berbalik badan , duuuuh gue masih belom siap nih buat ngobrol lagi ..

"Bokap lo udah nggak apa-apa kan ?" tanyanya ,

"Iya , dia udah nggak apa-apa kok , thanks ya kalian semua udah dateng ngejenguk"

"Sama-sama"

Gue berjalan melihat kanan kiri bunga yang indah , ah ada bunga lavender , ngingetin sama kampung halaman gue , Hokkaido ..

"Dia masih dirumah sakit ?"

"Iya , tapi besok katanya udah boleh balik kok , kan udah 5 hari disana , "

"Ooh gitu .. Gue agak khawatir tiba-tiba lo nggak masuk sekolah gitu , "

"Hahahahaha , maaf-maaf .. gue emang kayak gitu orangnya , kalo nyokap , bokap , sakit atau ada apa-apa , bolos sekolah pasti"

"nggak heran"

"maksudnya apa" kami berdua tertawa ,

Kita berdua berjalan memasuki ke Flower house , jadi didalem rumah kaca itu isinya ya bunga-bunga semua ,..

Hm ? kok gue ngerasa nggak enak ..

Gue nengok kanan kiri lagi , itu cewek-cewek bisik-bisik ..

"Ihhh itu cowoknya ganteng bangeeeeeet"

"kece abis , sumpah imut-imut bangeet"

"haduuh gantengnyaaaa"

"Itu ceweknya ? ewh banget"

MAKSUD LO NYET ? MAKSUD LO ?

GUA JUGA BUKAN CEWEKNYA KALEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ah !

Gue melihat tangan kanan gue ..

Yang udah digenggam ama Seijuurou ,

Dia membuang muka ,

HAH ? HEH ? HUH ? HIIH ? HOOOOOOOOOOOOH ?

Gue memerah padam ,

"Seijuu—" "Kita kesana"

Itu .. tempat-tempat bunga-bunga matahari ..

"Ayah lo .. penting kan ?" Seijuurou nengok ke gue dan senyum ,

Ia memetik satu bunga matahari ,

"Elo juga mirip sama bunga ini"

Gue menatapnya datar , eh ? eh ? kode nih ? kode ?

"Bunga matahari itu melambangkan kehangatan"

Gue memerah ..

"elo itu special , Ayaka"

EH ?

Tangan kiri gue menggenggam bunga matahari yang ia beri , sedangkan tangan kanan gue masih digenggam oleh Seijuurou ,

SEBENTAR ! NTAR DULU ! DIA NGEDEKETIN MUKANYA KE MUKA GUE , GUE HARUS APA ?! GUE HARUS APA ?!

Deket ! terlalu deket !

"Sei..Ju..Ah ! " gue mundur dengan cepat , dan menutupi telinga kiri gue ,

"Manis " katanya dengan wajah liciknya yang tampan ,

Ia memasukkan tangan kananya ke dalam kantong celana dan tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam bunga matahari ,

Dia barusan nyium telinga gue ..

"Seijuurou ?" gue memerah ,

Ia hanya tersenyum lebar ,

AAAAAAH DASAAAARRR

* * *

_**ya , emang chap kali ini terlihat 'biasa' ya , tunggu chap selanjutnya yap , karena gue rasa chap selanjutnya bakal seru banget , **_

_**tunggu yah ! XD **_


	11. oh , festival 2

Oh , Festival (2)

* * *

"jadi kita bakal ngadain drama festival"

Satu kelas heboh ,

Tauran udah tauran .

Tahun lalu Maid & Butler , sekarang drama festival , ada-ada aja emang .

Gua kagak dah ikut-ikutan lagi , kapok gua .

"Ayaka ! mau ikutan jadi peran nggak ?" Satsuki menatap gue berseri-seri ,

"Hadeh nggak dah , Satsuki . Gue bantu-bantu aja"

"Jadi semuanya bakal divote siapa-siapa yang bakal jadi pemeran , kalo yang paling banyak ya dia yang jadi pemerannya , mau nggak mau"

Ketua kelas menatap kami semua serius ,

"Drama kita adalah , Snow white"

Palingan gue nggak kedapetan , lagian gua nggak eksis .

Yang dapet juga pasti Satsuki , jadi putri . Kise jadi pangeran , Daiki jadi Huntsman .

Liat aja nih ,

Oke… gue nge-vote yang tadi gue pilih didalam kertas , terus masukin ke kotak .

15 menit terlewatkan ..

Semuanya udah ..

Tinggal si ketua sama wakil bacain dan nulis dipapan tulis ..

Lho ..

LHOOOOOOOOO?

Itu ..

_KISE RYOUTA : SNOW WHITE_

_AMAGI AYAKA : PRINCE _

_AOMINE DAIKI : QUEEN_

_MOMOI SATSUKI : HUNTSMAN _

Gue berdiri mendadak , "NGGAK ! "

Gue menghampiri wakil ketua kelas dan menarik kerahnya ,

"Apaan nih ?! masa gue jadi pangeran ?!"

Gue didorong oleh seseorang dari belakang ,

"Iya gue juga kenapa jadi ratu ?!"

Daiki .

Agak ngakak juga sih ya ..

"POKOKNYA KITA NGGAK SETUJU !" kami berdua membentak mereka berbarengan ,

"Aya…chan.." gue noleh dengan cepat ..

Aish ..

Satsuki menatap gue dengan berkaca-kaca ..

"…Hhh.." gue menghela napas ,

"Dai-chan….." Satsuki juga menatap Daiki dengan wajah ingin menangis ,

Kami berdua menatap satu sama lain ,

Dan menghela napas bersama ,

"IYAUDAH" kami berbarengan lagi ,

Satu kelas langsung heboh , "YAAAAAAAAAAY"

Sarap emang lu semua , sarap lu .

Gue nengok ke Ryouta , ia menatap gue dengan senang ,

Dan sepertinya ia berkata , "Ganbatte"

Gue hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk ,

Yaudahlah , ini udah fix , gue bisa apa ?

* * *

"pake pengukuran badan segala , ketua ?" kata gue malas ,

"Tau nih ribet amat" protes Daiki ,

Gue dan pemeran-pemeran yang lain diukur badannya untuk kostum drama nanti ,

Orang yang ngukur pinggang gue kaget banget dan melihat alat ukurnya ..

"Amagi-chan pinggangnya kecil banget.." semuanya langsung pada menatap gue dengan wajah berseri-seri ,

"kebetulan aja pinggang kecil sebenernya pas kemaren pinggangnya selebar kulkas gue" ceplos Daiki yang gue jitak setelah itu ,

Kise memerah saat diukur badannya , gue menatap ia heran , "kenapa , Ryouta ?"

"…Gue … gelian .."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Berisik amat dah .

Satsuki yang sudah diukur langsung lari ke Ryouta , "Beneran nih , Kise-kun ?"

Ia menggelitik Ryouta , dan Ryouta tertawa terbahak-bahak sampe terduduk lemas ,

"Ah..Satsu—ah ! ja—jangan !"

Wajahnya .. sa-sa—nge..

"..Hiyah ! .. Satsu…Ah ..Ah…hhh.."

BAHAYAAAAAAA !

Gue langsung narik Ryouta yang lemas digelitikin ,

"Satsuki !" gue nengok ke Satsuki dengan panik ,

Satsuki cuman tersenyum nakal dan mengedipkan sebelah mata ,

Cewek-cewek yang fangirling udah pada mimisan semua , ada yang pingsan malah .

Lebe amat .

Gue yang berdiri sedangkan Ryouta masih terduduk lemas , gue ngeliat Ryouta heran ,

Tiba-tiba Ryouta mengangkat kepala untuk melihat gue .. "Ayacchi…"

WAJAHNYAAAAA GAK TAHAN GUEEEEEEE

Gue mundur mendadak dan kepeleset kebelakang ,

Gue jatoh kepangkuan Daiki , dan gue nengok , dia udah kayak nahan apa gitu ..

"Ah.."

HEH ?

Mukanya Daiki .. MEMERAAAAHHH

Oke gue akuin kali ini dia bener-bener cute abis .

Gue megang .. UPSSSSSSS

ABS-NYA WOW .

"Gelian lo ?" gue menatap licik ,

"ja—jangan .."

AHA .

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT"

Gue menyerangnya dan menggelitik Daiki dengan keras ,

Dia tertawa ngakak , tapi ..

"Aya-teme…be-berhenti—ah"

Emangnya gue megang apa ?

"ssh..ah ! Teme ! ja-jangannn..nnh..aah.." tahan Daki dengan desahannya ,

Ia menatap gue dengan lemah , wajahnya ..

"Aya-chan .. kamu megang.." Satsuki yang menutup matanya sambil memerah ,

Gue heran ,

Gue nengok ke bawah .. OH MAI GUE MENYENTUH BAWAH .

If you know what I mean .

"WHOA , MAAF" gue berdiri dengan cepat ,

Ia masih ngos-ngosan , dan menatap gue yang bener-bener ..

Kayak minta 'lagi' .

AH STOP AH .

Masa ama beruang malem , horror ah horror .

Yah tapi gue akuin dia emang cute , lalalalala .

Gue mundur dan menyikut seseorang ,

"ah ! "

Gue nengok , "Satsuki ?"

Ia langsung menutup kedua dadanya dengan buku ,

Oh gue megang dadanya toh ..

"gomene—" "AYA-CHAN EECCHI !"

Busyeng gue dibilang eechi .

Gue buang muka dan berbalik badan , apaan sih orang gue nggak sengaja , yeee ..

Satsuki langsung memeluk gue dari belakang ,

"Ma-maaf…Maaf aku ngebentak .." ia mengeratkan pelukannya ,

"ah , iya nggak apa-apa" jawab gue pendek , gue emang kaga marah kok .

"Aya-chan masih marah kan .. kalo gitu .." ia menarik gue tiba-tiba untuk berhadapan dengannya ,

Satsuki mengambil kedua tangan gue dan diarahkan ke ..

"ka..kamu bisa megang sesuka kamu" ia membuang muka malu-malu ,

Seisi kelas ?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " (bagi para murid cewek)

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (bagi para murid cowok *termasuk Ryouta & Daiki*)

Gue bengong aja ..

"kaga apa-apa kok , woles ae" gue menepis tangannya ,

Pas gue balik badan , gue denger suara nangis , dan gue nengok .

"Ah yaampun ! Satsuki jangan nangis dong ! gue beneran nggak marah ! "

"WAYOLO WAYOLO WAYOLO"

Anjing lu semua .

Masa ..

Masa gue harus me .. megang ..

* * *

Beberapa minggu udah lewat dan kita semua bener-bener latihan giat .

"AAAKUUUULAAAH YAAAANGG TERRRCAAANNNTIIIKK DIII NEEEGGAAARRAA IIINNI—"

"daiki akting lo bener-bener belepotan" gue dijitak .

Gue nengok ke Ryouta yang mencoba memakan apel , yaampun ..

gue kembali membaca naskah .

hm ?

ADA ADEGAN CIUMANNYA ?

WHOAAAAAAAAA

Gue berdiri dan menghampiri ketua kelas dengan ngebut ,

"Ketua ! ini ada adegan ciumannya harus bener-bener dicium gitu ?!"

"ya pura-pura ciuman aja"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH"

Gue menghela napas , dan terduduk dilantai ,

"Semuanyaaaa , kostumnya udah jadi lhoooo"

Kita semua serentak pada nengok ke wakil kelas ,

Pas udah dibagi-bagiin kostumnya , kita semua yang mendapat peran ganti baju ,

Dan balik ke kelas , ..

"KYAAAAA KISE-KUN KAWAIIIIII"

"MOMOI-CHAN KIREEEEEI"

"AOMINE-KUN KEREEEEEEEN"

Gue nengok sekeliling ..

"AMAGI-CHAN TAMPAAAAAAAAN"

Gue cuman menatap mereka heran ,

Dan tiba-tiba gue ditepuk bahunya oleh seseorang , "Ganteng juga lu bos"

Daiki . "Elu serem" gue digaplok .

Daiki , Ryouta , gue , Satsuki pada pake wig . wah ..

Tapi gue merhatiin Daiki dari bawah sampe atas , "Sumpah gue jijik banget diliatin ama lo kayak gitu"

Gue menatapnya tajam , dan menarik bagian rok gaunnya ke atas ,

"Ah ! Teme !" dia nutup dengan cepat sambil muka merah , gue tertawa licik , dan nengok ke Ryouta ,

Dia udah ditutup rapet-rapet aja tuh rok , tau aja pengen gue buka .

Muka dia udah memerah , gue menghampirinya ,

"Putri .. " gue meraba pahanya ,

"Ah.." ia memejamkan matanya , kedua pipinya merah banget ..

Gue membisiki dia pas ditelinganya , "mau lebih ?"

Tangan gue makin ke atas .. "Hi-hiyah,…pa-pangerann..hhh.."

Ahahahahai ini asik .

"PANGERAN MESUM !" gue dijitak pake buku ,

Dan nengok jutek sambil meraba kepala , itu Satsuki .

"Lu kenapa sih , Satsuki ? gue cuman becanda , elu juga mau ?"

Dia diam dan memerah ,

"Wah , dia mau , Ayaka" ceplos Daiki sambil tertawa licik , kami berdua bertatapan senang .

Gue narik Satsuki yang kebingungan ke dalam pelukan gue , tangan kiri gue yang tadinya berada dipingggangnya mulai menurun ,

"Mau nggak ?"

"A—Aya-chan .. Ja—jangan .. aaah.."

Mukanya udah lemes , yah gue gak tega .

Lagian semuanya udah pada ngeliatin , kayak tatapan 'nggak sabar' apa tau .

"Yaudah lain kali" kedip gue ,

Satsuki hanya menatap gue kesal dengan kedua pipinya yang merah merona ,

Hahahaha bener-bener asik .

* * *

Hari festival drama udah dimulai .

Ini lagi dibagian pas Ryouta mau dikasih apel sama Daiki ,

Gue yang dibelakang theater punya firasat buruk ..

"Kok firasat gue buruk ya .." gumam gue pelan ,

"Kenapa , Aya-chan ?" tanya Satsuki , "Ah nggak ,"

Gue diem , dan menatap mereka yang sedang berakting dengan baik—

Ngeh ?

Kok itu kayak lagi berantem ..

"HAHAHAHAHA PUTRI KAYAK LO BISA MAMPU JADI ORANG TERCANTIK DIDUNIA INI ?!"

"YA TAPI KAN KATA MIRROR MIRROR ON THE WALL LO JUGA SETUJU KALE GUA YANG PALING CANTIK , DASAR TUA !"

"GAUSAH PAKE TUA DONG , CONG"

"YA GAUSAH PAKE CONG DONG , BERUANG MALEM !"

Anjrit kata-kata gua .

Mereka berdua mulai berantem dipanggung ,

Penonton kebingungan ngeliat mereka ,

"Ini bahaya .. bahaya" keluh ketua khawatir ,

Gue juga heran kenapa bisa mereka berantem , mungkin mereka lagi nggak sengaja ngomong sesuatu ?

Au ah , sekarang gue mesti ngelakuin sesuatu buat berhentiin mereka ..

"Satsuki , kita masuk" tegas gue , Satsuki mengangguk ,

"Tolong ya , Amagi-san , Momoi-san" mohon wakil kelas ,

Kami berdua masuk ke panggung ,

"OH PUTRI TERCANTIK !" gue ngomong apesi .

Semuanya langsung pada nengok ke gue .

Mampus .

"lah ngapaen lo nyong masuk ke sini ? bukan giliran lo kale , malu gua pindah planet" ceplos Daiki ,

Gue gebukin .

"AYA-CHAN STOOOOPPP"

Oiya kan harus berhentiin , gue nindihin Ryouta da nyium pipinya ,

"Bisakah kau menghentikan perkehelahian ini , putri ?" gue tersenyum lebar ,

Dan menengok ke Satsuki yang lagi meluk Daiki , aih … so sweet .

Pas gue kembali nengok ke Ryouta , dia udah merah banget ..

AHAHAHAHAHAHAI ASIK .

Gue mengangkat dagunya , "Putri"

OH MAI .

Dia pingsan .

* * *

"Ya map gua kan cuman ngangkat dagunya doang hetdeh " kata gue kesal ,

"Elu sih mukanya kayak ada maksud sesuatu" gue jitak aja Daiki ,

Ryouta masih dengan gaun Snow white-nya , cantik .

Gue duduk diatas lantai dan ngebuka wig , "Haaaaah .. walau ancur tapi akhirnya selesai juga .."

Daiki duduk disebelah gue , "Iya gue cape banget" dia tiduran dibahu gue ,

Dan Satsuki juga tidur dibahu gue ,

"HAAAAAAH KITA CAPEEEEEE" barengan kita bertiga , udik emang udik .

Kita yang ada dikelas diam ..

"Gue gayakin kita menang" kata gue datar , "Gue juga" setuju Daiki ,

"Semangatlah.." Satsuki memeluk lengan gue ,

Abisnya belepotan bener dah akting kita semua .

Yaudahlah , tapi asik kok , asik banget .

Gue nya juga sih yang iseng .

MUAHAHAHAHAHA .

NO REGRET MEN .

Lalalala .

"Liburan musim panas diajak kerumahnya Akashi-kun" gue mengangkat kepala gara-gara omongan Ryouta ,

"Hah ?" gue heran ,

"Oh iya , kita bertujuh diajak ke rumahnya" kata Satsuki yang masih menyender ke gue ,

"Ah iya ya .. Rumahnya Akashi kan luas banget , pusing gue juga" Daiki menghela napas ,

"Luas ? Luas banget-nget ?" gue masih heran ,

"Iya , ala jepang , bener-bener luas deh , ntar kita kesana , katanya nginep seminggu" jawab Ryouta ,

"Oooh…"

Sebenernya gue nggak ngerti tapi IYAUDAHLAH YAH .

GRRRRRREEEEEEEK !

Pintu kelas dibuka , kami berempat yang dikelas sendiri , nengok serentak ,

"KELAS KITA MENANG DRAMA !"

Kita berempat melotot .

"HAAAAAH ?"

Kita berempat langsung lari ke ruang aula , tempat theater ,

"CONGRATULATIONS !" semuanya langsung bersorak ,

Gue yang dipeluk Satsuki masih nggak percaya ,

"Baguslah yah" Daiki merangkul gue ,

Dan gue memegang tangan Ryouta ,

"Kerja bagus" senyum gue ,

Kami berempat berpelukan ,

Agak ngakak juga sih ya , mungkin gara-gara perannya , ada 2 orang ganteng dan Momoi si cantik . wow .

Hebathebat .

Gue seneng ,..

Seneng ba—ah ..

Itu .. Seijuurou , menatap gue dari kejauhan ,

Dan tersenyum .

* * *

_**Episode ini emang agak eechi .. ato emang EECHI MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ngeh . kurang bro kurang *senyumlicik* , **_

_**WAIT THE NEXT EPISODE ! ;) **_


	12. one week summer

One week summer .

* * *

1ST DAY

"I-INI ?! INI RUMAH LO , SEIJUUROU ?! INI ? I—"

"iya rumah gue"

"Oh"

Omaigat . Gue .. Gue .. Gue .. Gue Ayaka .

Canda .

Waktu pertama kali liat rumah Shintarou gue udah gemeteran , sekarang ngeliat rumah Seijuurou ..

Ah , bedanya gini , Shintarou rumah ala Eropa , kalo si Seijuurou ala Jepang , Jepang banget .

Gue nengok kanan kiri , kayaknya yang paling heboh gue ya ,

"Hah , gaheran sih , si Ayaka kan gapernah ke rumah Akashi , wajar aja norak" ceplos Daiki sambil masuk ke dalam dengan santai ,

Iyaudahlah ya , najis .

Gue ngeliat Satsuki sama Ryouta yang lagi menahan tawa ,

Gue nengok lagi ke rumah Seijuurou , ini lebar . luas . dan bertingkat . gue mau nangis sekarang .

"Gue agak ngeri sama rumah luas" gumam gue , "Kenapa ?" "Nggak apa-apa kok , Seijuurou"

Mampus aja gue kalo dia denger , disodorin gunting kali gue .

Pas kita semua udah masuk ke kamar yang udah disiapin masing-masing , kita makan siang terlebih dahulu ,

Pas ke ruang makan ..

"SURGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" tereak gue sama Daiki serempak ,

Kita bedua heboh ,

Gue nengok jutek ke Daiki , "Bukannya lo udah pernah ke rumah Seijuurou ?"

"Ke ruang makannya belom"

Anjrit .

Meja yang panjang dan lebar , sajian makanan yang sangat .. SLUUUUURRRRRP

Lezaaaaaat *kayak diiklan-iklan*

Gue ngeliat Atsushi yang udah nggak tahan mau makan ,

Kita semua duduk dengan sopan diatas bantal yang disiapkan ,

Gue melongo aja ngeliat semua makanannya ..

Ikan , daging ayam , sapi , sayur , ..

Tuhan ..

"Ittekimasu"

Kami semua menengok ke Seijuurou , "UDAH BOLEH ?!"

Dia mengangguk , "YAAAAAAAY"

Mantap abis , makan ini itu aihhh ..

2 jam kemudian ..

"gochisosama deshita ~~~~"

Gue puas .

"Woi , Ayaka , itu tuh" tunjuk Daiki , gue nengok ke arah yang Daiki tunjukkin .

Ah , Shintarou sama Seijuurou lagi main shogi , tau kan ? catur jepang .

Nih ya , yang daritadi makan banyak tuh gue , Daiki sama Atsushi .

Yang lainnya mah pada udahan daritadi .

Yoman .

"Adu panco yuk , Ayaka" ajak Daiki , gue noleh dan menatapnya heran ,

"Lah ? Kok mendadak gitu ?" takutnya ada apa-apa nih .. Beruang kan iseng .

"Kenapa ? Lo takut ?"

Wah ngajak ribut .

"Ya , Ayo elah" ketus gue ,

Tangan kanan kami berdua ditaruh diatas meja makan , dan kami berhadapan .

Atsushi langsung datang dan memegang tangan kami berdua ,

"1…2…MULAI !"

"HIYYYYYYYAAAHH"

"WAITTSSSAAAAH"

Mengeluarkan suara-suara mistis .

"Ayo , Aya-chaaaaan" semangat Satsuki ,

Hah , Satsuki dukung gue .. "DEMI SATSUKIII ~~ CIAAAAAT"

Gue menang .

Daiki ngos-ngosan , dan gue langsung berdiri ,

Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan , "IN YO FACE , NIGHT BEAR , IN YO FACE" kata gue berkuasa ,

Ryouta sama Atsushi ngakak sendiri ,

"Kalo gitu aku juga ! aku sama Kise-kun mau adu muka imut !" Satsuki narik Ryouta , dan Ryouta kebingungan harus apa ,

"1…2…3 !"

Wow .

Imut juga sih .

"JELEK" gue nengok ke Daiki , ia menggeram kesal ,

"Cuekin aja , sirik dia gapunya muka semanis elu bedua" gue langsung menghindar dari jitakan Daiki ,

"Kalau gitu gue juga" kami semua noleh ,

Tetsuya !

"gue sama Murasakibara-kun bakal adu muka datar"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" gue ngakak sendiri , "Muka datar ?!" lanjut gue sambil nahan tawa ,

Atsushi ditarik oleh Tetsuya , Atsushi aja masih makan .

"Ayo , Tetsu-kun ! 1…2…3..!" Satsuki menyemangatinya , dan mereka berdua diem .

1 menit .

3 menit .

5 menit .

"BUUUHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" gue ngakak guling-guling ,

"udik emang kenape sih" Daiki menghela napas panjang ,

"yaelah gausah ngambek juga kali gara-gara kalah , kayak cewek aja lu" gue berhasil dijitak , dan kami berdua berantem ,

"AKHIRNYA ! "

Kami semua noleh lagi , Shintarou berdiri dengan penuh wajah berkuasa ,

"AKHIRNYA GUE MENANG SHOGI DARI ELO , AKASHI !"

Kami semua diem .

"Shintarou" kata Seijuurou datar .

Semuanya beralih pandangan ke Seijuurou ,

Ia sedang menunjuk tanda Shogi bagian Shintarou ,

"Ini gue yang menang"

Jleb .

Oke …

* * *

2nd DAY

"AAAAA ANGINNYA KENCENG BANGEEEEEET" gue mundur dan mundur ,

Pantai deket rumah Seijuurou , hebat sekali pemirsa , tuan muda kita kali ini ..

"MAIN DI PANTAAAAAI" Satsuki membuka jaketnya dan berlari ke laut ,

Haitsah , tuh kan cowok-cowok pada ngeliatin . bodo .

Semuanya udah pada ke laut-nya , kecuali gue sama Tetsuya , nunggu diresto deket situlah ..

"Nggak renang , Tetsuya ?"

"Nggak aja , Amagi-san ?"

"Nggak juga , males gue"

Kami berdua pun menikmati pemandangan pantai daerah sini , bagus juga .. bagus banget malah ..

"SMA bakal dimana Amagi-san ?"

Gue noleh , "Oh , Seirin , lo ?" "Nggak tau" jawabnya datar .

"Seirin aja yuk sama gue" ajak gue senang ,

"itu SMA baru kan ya ? gue sih maunya bareng sama Aomine-kun , dia kan cahaya gue"

"Wow" ledek gue ,

"Yah tapi gue juga mau sama Amagi-san "

Gue senyum , dan kembali melihat pemandangan ,

"Waktu itu ayah Amagi-san kenapa ?"

"Oh itu , kecelakaan mobil gitu , sempet shock juga sih gue , ya syukur dia nggak apa-apa"

"Syukurlah .."

"yap.."

"Dan .. Oiya , cowok yang Amagi-san suk—"

"Udah pada tau ya ?" gue nengok dengan panik ,

"Iya tapi kan kita semua nggak tau siapa , "

"Iya sih .."

"Dia bakal balik ke Jepang nggak ?"

"Nggak tau tuh , dianya lagi nggak ada kabar"

"Ooh.."

Gue ngobrol tanpa melihat Tetsuya , dan .. Oh itu ada Seijuurou—

ANJAS .

Dia buka baju men , gile ..

"Tetsuya nggak buka baju ?"

"Hah ?"

Aduh keceplosan .

"Nggak apa-apa"

"Nih"

Gue noleh ,

Waduh dia serius mau buka baju , udah setenga h keliatan , abs-nya tapi—

"NGGAK ! MENTAL GUE NGGAK KUAT !" gue langsung narik bajunya ke bawah ,

Gue ngeliat dia , dan dia menatap gue dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah ,

"Amagi-san .."

Gawat ..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kami berdua menoleh , itu kayak suara Satsuki ..

"Aya-chan ! Tetsu-kun ! Kise-kun abis tenggelem ! " tereak Satsuki ,

Kita langsung lari ke Ryouta yang terbaring ,

"Tadi Dai-chan yang nyelametin.." kata Satsuki , ia udah berkaca-kaca ,

"Kalo dia nggak ada napas gitu gimana .." gue duduk dan memegang pipi kanan Ryouta ,

Daiki duduk juga , dan mendekati wajah Ryou—

NGEEEEEEEEEEEEH

Mereka ciuman , wadoh waaaadooohh

Gue melotot ngeliat mereka ,

Oiya ! napas buatan !

Pas udah selesai ,

Akhirnya Ryouta ngebuka matanya , "Aya…cchi ?"

"tadi Daiki nyelametin lo , sampe ngasih napas buatan malah" senyum gue ,

"lho .. gue kira .. ayacchi…"

"Oh bukan , itu Daiki"

Dia diem sejenak ,

Dan pingsan .

Bukan salah gue kan ya ?

* * *

3rd DAY

Malam ini kami semua ke taman bunga halaman belakangnya rumah Seijuurou , luas abis .

Dan kita lagi main kembang api sama petasan , ya biasalah anak udik .

"Daiki kayaknya lo semangat banget" ledek gue , "Iyalah , emang elu suram" gue tendang aja tu bocah .

Petasan yang mewarnai langit malam ini indah banget , kita semua terpukau , seneng banget .

Oh iya , dihalaman sini juga ada bunga labirin , jadi ya kayak kebun bunga tapi berlabirin gitu-

"Kita bakal ngadain uji nyali"

Kita nengok ke arah Seijuurou , "EH ?!"

Dia bawa kotak undian gitu , terus naro kotak itu diatas meja .

"Yang nomornya sama berarti itu pasangannya , berdua jalan kedalam situ dan keluar ngelewatin garis finish , tuh" dia nunjuk garis yang udah digarisin putih ,

"Daiki , dimulai dari lo , ambil undiannya" perintah Seijuurou ,

Pas semuanya udah ngambil ,

Dan hasilnya ..

Daiki – Satsuki

Ryouta – Shintarou

Seijuurou – Atsushi

Gue – Tetsuya

"Ini seriusan , Seijuurou ?" tanya gue heran , "gue serius" jawabnya ,

Oke .

Giliran pertama gue sama Tetsuya ,

"Ayo" Ajak Tetsuya ,

Kami berdua langsung berjalan memasuki labirin , waduh gawat .

Gue nengok ke belakang , dan ngeliat Satsuki yang menyemangati gue , gue mengangguk senyum ,

Pas kita berdua udah masuk , Tetsuya berhenti .

"Amagi-san"

"I-Iya ?!"

"Takut ?"

"IYA"

"Sini"

Dia menggenggam tangan kanan gue , "tapi ntar tangan gue keringetan .." kata gue lemes ,

DUAK !

"WAH !" gue langsung memeluk Tetsuya ,

Tetsuya membelai gue dengan lembut , "Cuman tengkorak palsu kok"

"AAAAAA SAMA AJAAAAAAAA"

Kami berdua berjalan lagi dan ya .. menemui sesuatu yang gue benci .

Hantu .

Walau palsu .

Ada kayak hanako kek .

Sadako .

Manusia nggak ada pala .

Cewe bibir robek .

Banyak banget tengkorak palsu .

Gue yang paling heboh deh .

Yang unik tuh pas sadako muncul gue langsung salto kedepan terus narik Tetsuya kabur .

Untuk aja dikasih tanda panah-panah lewat mananya ,

"HIYAH ! " gue jatoh ,

Ada yang megang kaki gue ,

"Amagi-san nggak apa-apa ?!" Tetsuya langsung menarik gue ,

Hantu palsu itu .. tapi nakutin banget , kayak dokter yang megang jantung berlumuran darah ,

"..Butuh .. Jantung…" katanya dengan nada menyeramkan ..

IIISSSSH…

"pergi"

Ngeh ?

Gue noleh ke Tetsuya ,

Anjassss .. mukanya serem abisssss..

Gue peluk aja dia , gara-gara gue ketakutan sama mereka bedua ,

Dan herannya hantu itu pergi , tapi emang tadi Tetsuya serem banget .

"Udah nggak apa-apa kok" dia mulai membelai gue ,

Gue mengeratkan pelukan gue ,

Tiba-tiba dia ngangkat gue dan ngegendong gue ,

"kaki Amagi-san terkilir kan ? Nggak apa-apa kok , sebentar lagi juga nyampe" senyumnya

Gue tiduran dibahunya ,

Haaaaah nyaman banget..

* * *

4th DAY

Onsen .

Onsen ?

Iya gue di Onsen .

Aman kok .

Gue ngeliatin Satsuki mulu .

"Aya-chan .. ja—jangan ngeliat kesini.." kata Satsuki dengan malu , ia menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya ,

Yailah tau aja gue merhatiin dadanya .

Abisnya gue penasaran .

Gue menghampirinya , dan ia menatap gue dengan wajah memerah ,

"A—Aya—chan..?"

Gue langsung memegang kedua bahunya , "Perasaan lo sama Daiki gimana ?"

Dia kaget . mungkin dia mengharapkan gue ngelakuin hal yang lain ? mungkin .

"aku .. Nggak tau .. Aku .. Aku .."

"Hah ?"

"Dia suka sama orang lain .."

"Dia suka sama lo"

"Bohong"

"Iyaudah kalo nggak percaya" gue membuang muka dan kembali ke tempat .

Gue juga berbalik badan , gak mau ngeliat dah , gak jadi .

"A—Aya-chan ?"

"Hm ?"

"Perasaan Aya-chan ke Dai-chan gimana ?"

"EWH"

Satsuki langsung tertawa kecil ,

Dan tiba-tiba dia udah dibelakang gue , tiduran dipunggung gue ,

Untung ya Onsen-nya nggak kayak perbatasan pake dinding bambu ,

Untung ruangan , arigatou Seijuurou , Arigatou .

Eh ?

Gue ngeliat ke belakang , "Satsuki ? kok nangis ?"

Ia langsung memeluk gue ,

WADUH KERASA .

"Sa—Satsu—"

"Aku sayang banget sama Aya-chan"

"Eh ?"

"Aku bakal ngasih apa aja buat Aya-cha"

"Hal itu juga akan aku kasih , semuanya buat Aya-chan"

HAL ITU ? MAKSUDNYA ?

Dia menangis keras , "Aya-chan , Aya-chan .. hiks .. Jangan tinggalin aku..hiks.."

Yaampun .. gue memeluknya erat , "Nggak bakal .. percaya sama gue .."

Satsuki kenapa sih ?

"Aya-chan .. Aku serius .. sama perasaan aku lho.." ia mengangkat kepala ,

Waduh wajahnya .

"Aku .." ia menarik tangan gue dan mengarahkan ke dada kirinya ,

"Aku serius"

WADOW.

"Satsuk—"

"Aya-chan sahabat berharga , aku bakal ngelakuin apa aja"

OOOH ..

Ia memeluk gue lagi ,

Satsuki kenapa ?

* * *

5th DAY

Jadi ini GreenHouse-nya Seijuurou ? besar amat .

Gue ngeliat kanan kiri , dan mendapati Ryouta lagi duduk dikursi panjang sambil mencium bunga matahari ,

Jadi inget waktu gue ke taman bunga ketemu si Seijuurou , dasar .

"Ryouta" Sapa gue , ia menoleh dan tersenyum , mengajak gue buat duduk disebelahnya ,

"Rumahnya si Seijuurou besar banget ya" kata gue ,

"Yap , ngomong-ngomong Akashicchi kemana ?"

"Nganterin sepupu-nya ntah kemana , katanya pulangnya pas sore nanti"

"Ooh.."

Lho .

Kita bedua lho disini .

Wah…

"Ryouta ,"

"Hm ?"

"Kenapa waktu itu lo pingsan pas dipanggung itu ? hari Festival kemaren itu lho"

"Ah .. itu …" Ia menggaruk kepalanya ,

"Ayacchi tampan" lanjutnya ,

"Oooh , lo suka cowok ganteng ?"

"Bukan gitu" tawanya kecil ,

"Kenapa dong ?"

"Ayacchi yang selama ini gue pandang cantik , bisa ganteng juga , itu pikir gue "

Walah ..

"Terus , pas lo tenggelem pas dipantai waktu itu , kenapa ?"

"Gue mikirin lo"

"Lho ?"

"Mikirin perasaan lo.."

"Hm ?"

"sampe-sampe gue bengong dan udah tenggelem .."

Gue nahan tawa , "Kok gitu ?"

"Gue takut apa yang gue nyatain ke elo , lo tersinggung Ayacchi"

"Nggak , biasa aja kok , lagian elo juga maunya biasa juga kan ?"

"Iya .. Tapi .."

"Tapi ?"

"Ternyata susah juga .."

"Susah kenapa?"

"Susah .. Susah ngubah perasaan Ayacchi buat tertuju ke gue "

Gue diem .

"Terlalu banyak saingan , dan apalagi Ayacchi udah netapin perasaan ke seseorang"

Waduh .

"Tapi , gue nggak bakal nyerah" senyumnya ,

Gue ngangguk , "Oke"

Abisnya gue nggak tau harus jawab apa .

"Ayacchi"

"Ya ?"

EH .

EEEEEH.

Terlalu dekat—

Gue memerah ,

Barusan dia nyium dahi gue ,

Gila .

"Ryou—"

"Suka"

"Hah ?"

"Suka Ayacchi"

Ia tersenyum lebar .

Jantung gue bisa meledak .

Oh tidak .

* * *

6th DAY

"APALO"

"APA"

"APA ?!"

Gue sama Daiki memperebutkan ikan bakar yang tersisa satu-satunya di hidangan makan malam ini .

"SSSSSSIIIAAAATTTTT"

"WUAIIYYYAAAAH"

Lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara mistis .

Oke .

OKE .

Gue kalah .

Daiki berhasil mengambil ikan gue , "IN YO FACE , BAKAYAKA , IN YO FACE"

Oke .. oke .. gue pantas mendapatkannya .

Oke ..

Gara-gara gue kesel , gue keluar aja dari ruang makan ,

Jalan ke kolam ikan belakang , lebar banget lho , hebat .

Gue jongkok didepan kolam itu ,

Semoga gue gak nyebur .

LAGI .

"Amagi-san"

"UWAAAAAA !" gue yang nyaris nyebur , berhasil ngenyeimbangin badan ,

Gue berdiri dan menatap orang itu kesal , "Tetsuya , lo tuh.."

"Gue dari tadi disini , Amagi-san baru dateng"

Oke .. gue kalah lagi ..

Kami berdua duduk disamping kolam ikan , duduk dikursi panjang dibawa pohon yang dihiasi lampu-lampu cantik ,

"Waktu itu Aomine-kun mabok gimana ? katanya didaerah kolam ikan ?" tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah datar ,

"Nih ya , pas gue ke kolam ikan , tiba-tiba dia dateng terus ngomong kayak orang abis nangis gitu , tetsuya" ketus gue ,

"Terus dia bilang 'Kise suka sama lo , Kise suka sama lo' , tapi tuh dipandangan gue dia tuh udah kayak beruang zombie yang mau ngapain gue gitu deh , gimana gak horror " tetsuya tertawa kecil ,

"pokoknya dia berhasil dibawa sama Atsushi , terus gara-gara gue tau Ryouta ada rasa sama gue , gue mikir yang nggak-nggak dan nyebur ke kolam , selesai"

"Tenggelem ?"

"Iye . Ya nggaklah , aho" ketus gue , Tetsuya masih tertawa ,

Keheningan dimalam ini tenang banget ,

Oh iya ..

Gue nengok ke Tetsuya , dia .. pake Yukata ..

"Kenapa ?"

Ah ketahuan , gu memerah dan membuang muka .

"Nggak"

"Amagi-san"

Gue noleh .

Ia menatap gue lurus .

a..aduh ..

gaenak kalo ditatap gini ,

dia nggak ngomong apa-apa ,

dia cuman diem , menatap gue datar ,

gue yang masih memerah , nggak tahu harus apa ,

tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke gue ,

gara-gara gue takut , gue nutup mata ,

plek .

dahi kami berdua bersentuhan ,

dan saat gue membuka mata , kedua matanya yang bulat udah ada didepan mata gue ,

gue masih memerah , gue nggak tau harus apa ,

"Semoga .. Amagi-san ketemu sama orang yang Amagi-san sukai"

Gue hanya terdiam , lalu tersenyum senang ,

"Iya"

* * *

LAST DAY

Sparing pagi-pagi , dideket lapangan daerah sini ,

"Aya-chaaan" gue noleh , dan Satsuki langsung memberi botol air ke gue ,

"Thanks" gue meminum air itu , dan kembali menonton sparing basket pagi ini ,

Generasi keajaiban vs. Taiyou Gakuen ,

Seijuurou ngekontak kapten Taiyou Gakuen , dan mereka bertanding hari ini ,

Poinnya jauh banget tuh si TaiyouGakuen ,

Yap se-jam terlewatkan , dan kemenangan di Teikou !

Kami semua kembali ke rumah Seijuurou , dan makan siang disana ,

Oiya , hari ini kami semua bakal pulang , sore ini lho , yaampun kayaknya sebentar banget ya ..

"waktu itu gue nonton drama kelas kalian"

Kami semua noleh ke Seijuurou yang memakan nasinya dengan tenang ,

"hah ?" kata gue ,

"Ryouta cocok pake gaunnya , Daiki kurang cocok"

"BUHAHAHAHAHA" gue ngakak nyaris keselek ,

Daiki menggeram kesal dan memakan sayurnya kayak nggak ada apa-apa ,

"Amagi juga cocok jadi pangeran" kata Shintarou ,

Gue mengibas rambut , "Makasi—AAWWWW" gue dijambak sama Daiki ,dan kami berdua berantem ,

"Momoi-san cocok jadi huntsman" ceplos Tetsuya , "hehehe , Arigatoooou" balas Satsuki dengan manis ,

"Tapi Aominechin badannya kan agak slim , kata gue sih cocok-cocok aja" Atsushi santai ,

Kami berdua yang masih berantem langsung ngakak , "SLIM ?! MANA SLIM ?!" gue ngakak ,

"Emangnya Kurokocchi dikelasnya ngadain apa waktu itu ?" tanya Ryouta ,

"toko takoyaki"

Kami semua diem .

"gue yang ngide-in" Seijuurou masih melahap hidangannya dengan tenang ,

Makin awkward .

Jangan ketawa .. ntar kita semua bisa mampus ..

"gue becanda" lanjut Seijuurou ,

Kami semua langsung tertawa ,

"Anjrit gue mikir kenapa ya kelas kita kaga ngadain toko takoyaki" ceplos gue ,

"Supaya si Daiki pake kostum mas-mas yang jualan Takoyaki yak ? pake iketan pala itu lho" ledek Ryouta ,

Gue ngangguk dan nge-tos si Ryouta ,

"Yaampun gue dibully" Daiki menunduk lemas ,

"Oiya !" kami semua noleh ke Atsushi dan ia menunjukkan foto dihapenya ,

HAH .

Shintarou pake kostum penguin .

"ANJREEEET KAWAIIII" kata gue seneng , itu lucu abisss

"EEEH WOOOI" Shintarou langsung menghampiri Atsushi dan berusaha buat ngerebut hapenya ,

Atsushi melempar hapenya ke Daiki ,

"walah , lucu banget bocah" katanya sambil ketawa ,

"Midorimacchi kawaiii" Ryouta melihatnya dengan senang ,

Tetsuya dan Atsushi menatap foto itu datar ,

Akashi yang nggak peduli , masih aja makan .

Satsuki masih ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas ,

Sore pun tiba , saatnya kami semua pulang ,

Kita semua udah kumpul didepan rumah Seijuurou ,

"ARIGATOUGOZAIMASHTA !" kami bertujuh serentak menunduk ,

"Lain kali datang lagi ya" senyumnya ,

Kami semua berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya ,

"Oh , Ayaka" gue noleh , "Hm ?"

"email sama nomer lo gue belom punya"

Oiya .

Kami berdua saling memberi email dan nomer , dah selesai .

"Thanks ," ia senyum ,

Gue mulai berjalan meninggalkannya , "Ittekimasu" sap ague ,

Ia menyapa gue balik , gue langsung lari ke mereka yang udah berjalan jauh ,

"WOOOOOOI TUNGGUUUUUUU"

"udeh tinggal aje" Daiki berjalan cepat ,

Aku meloncat dan merangkulnya , "Bacot luuuu"

Nggak terasa , seminggu ini lewat .

Seru .

* * *

_**kira-kira apa ya alesan Satsuki nangis ? hmmm... oh , AoKise-nya kurang ? Ayaka x Momoi juga kurangkah ? bilang aja ;)**_

_**kalo tulisan gue terlihat 'bebas' emang itu style gue *ceileh* , so .. get used it , nee ?**_

_**wait next chap ! **_


	13. Sadness Winter all the time

Sadness Winter all the time

* * *

Winter cup .

Gue disini yang duduk dibarisan ketiga dari atas , di Stadium basket ini , cuman sendiri .

Tadinya gue diajak ke kursi lapangannya , duduk bareng Satsuki , cuman gue maunya disini , ya gimana dong .

Daritadi .. gue perhatiin .. permainan mereka makin kesini .. makin aneh .

Oke , bukannya aneh kayak ngaco gitu .

Tapi nggak terlihat tanda 'kerjasama' tim .

Mereka semua tuh kayak main pake cara mereka sendiri , kayak egois sendiri .

Apa mereka nggak sadar atau gue yang bego ?

Gue nggak tau .

PRIIIIIIIIIIIT.

Time's up .

Teikou menang .

Tapi ..

Kelihatannya percuma kalo menang tanpa kerjasama tim .

Ini aneh .

Gue turun kebawah menuju lapangan ,

Gue melihat mereka semua yang sedang berbicara dan istirahat dikursi panjang dari kejauhan ,

Lho ?

Tetsuya mana ?

Gue mundur dan berbalik badan lalu mulai berlari mencarinya kesana kemari ,

Oh iya , gue ka nada nomer hapenya , apa gue telfon aja kali ya ?

Gue berjalan sambil menelfon Tetsuya ..

Angkat ..

Angkat dong..

"Nomor yang anda hubungi—" "ah elah" kesal gue sambil mematikan handphone ,

Gue sms juga tanda x melulu , berarti handphone-nya dimatiin sama dia .

Kayaknya dia nggak jauh-jauh dari sini deh , "Tetsuya .." gumam gue ,

Gue keluar stadium , dan berlari ke arah sesuai pikiran gue , yang gue rasa Tetsuya bakal ada disitu ,

1 jam terlewati , udah jam setengah 8 malem .

Gue yang ngos-ngosan , mengelap keringet gue dengan baju lengan kanan gue , gue nengok ke kiri lalu ke kanan ,

Itu bukan ?

Ada seseorang ditaman anak-anak itu , dia lagi duduk diayunan .

Gue nggak tau itu Tetsuya apa nggak , tapi dia lagi duduk cuman menghadap ke belakang , jadi gue nggak tau ,

Gara-gara gue penasaran gue dekati aja ,

Udah agak dekat , gue langsung berhenti .

Itu dia .

"…saita no no hana yo.." gue menghampirinya dengan pelan ,

"..aa douka oshieteokure.." ia tetap diam duduk di ayunan ,

"…hito ha naze kizutsukeatte.." gue menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangan gue dari belakang ,

"..arasou no deshou…" gue memberi lirik terakhir dengan membisikkan ke telinga kanannya ,

Ia tetap diam , dan gue dapat melihat hembusan nafasnya dimalam musim dingin ini ,

"..Amagi-san.."

Gue melepaskan kedua tangan gue , ia menengok ke gue dengan wajah datarnya , gue tersenyum lebar ,

gue duduk diayunan sebelah Tetsuya , dan kami berdua sama-sama diam .

"..Tetsuya ?"

"Hm ?"

Gue menggeleng cepat , dan membuang muka .

"Gue jalan duluan gara-gara gue ngerasa nggak enak"

Kayaknya dia tau gue mau nanya apa .

"Gue ngerasa ditim , kayaknya .. udah nggak ada yang namanya 'kerjasama'"

Gue mengangguk ,

"jadi kayak , ..mereka main sendiri-sendiri dengan bakat mereka masing-masing" lanjutnya .

Semuanya emang kayak gitu , dan yang sadar cuman Tetsuya doang .

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan membiarkan poninya menutupi kedua matanya ,

"…Aomine-kun pernah bilang..kalo semakin dia berusaha..permainan basket semakin membosankan.."

Gue menghela napas , "Maksudnya ?"

"Pas Quarter terakhir dimulai dia juga bilang .. 'yang bisa mengalahkan gue , hanya gue seorang' .."

Anjrit beruang sombong bener .

"..Daiki.." gumam gue lelah ,

Kenapa sih orang-orang ? sarap .

Tetsuya mulai menunduk , "Kenapa ya .. mereka cuman mentingin kemenangan ?.."

Gue terdiam ,

"emangnya enak ya kalo menang tapi bukan buah hasil kerjasama ?"

Bener .

Tetsuya memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya ,

"Semua orang .. Semua orang kayak mulai menjauh dari gue.."

"Tetsuya.."

"…kadang gue takut…kalo semuanya pergi.."

Gue berdiri dari ayunan dan memeluknya ,

"Amagi—" "jangan bilang apa-apa lagi"

Gue nggak mau denger .

gue mepererat pelukan gue ,

"..Gue nggak mau kita pecah.." kata gue kecil ,

Gue mulai menangis ,

Gue emang nggak mau kita pecah .

Tapi semuanya kayak mulai pergi sendiri-sendiri ..

Gue rasa emang bener ..

Semuanya bakal berakhir berpisah ,

Dan mereka semua bakal berakhir ke jalan mereka masing-masing ,

Tapi , apa ini jalan cerita akhirnya ?

Konyol banget .

"Amagi-san" Tetsuya membalas pelukan gue ,

"Gue janji suatu saat gue bakal ngalahin mereka semua , dan membuat mereka sadar sama permainan mereka"

Gue hanya mengangguk didalam pelukannya ,

"Tetsuya…Tetsuya.."

* * *

Masih hari libur , gue nggak malam ini mau ngapa—

Ah , hape gue bunyi , ada email ..

'ke atap sekolah sekarang'

Daiki ?

Kenapa dia nge-email gue ?

Yaudahlah .

Gue ngambil jaket juga syal dan sarung tangan , lalu menuruni tangga ,

"Lho , Ayaka mau kemana ?" tanya bokap yang lagi nonton variety show diruang tamu ,

"Keluar sebentar yah , ntar aku balik lagi kok" senyum gue ,

Gue keluar dari rumah dan berjalan ,

Kira-kira kenapa ya si Daiki nge-email gue begitu ?

Ada apaan sih ?

Apa dia mau ngomongin sesuatukah ?

Oh , mau ngomongin soal Inter-High atau Winter cup ?

Apa dia udah sadar ama permainan egoisnya ?

Atau pengen ngomongin Satsuki ?

"AAAAAAH" gue tereak stress dijalanan ,

Abisnya gue kepo abis .

Gue berhenti berjalan , menunggu lampu merah dinyalakan .

Rame juga jam 7 malam ini ,

Ah herannya gini , kenapa harus ngobrol diatap sekolah ?

Sekolah buka emangnya ?

Oiya , guru-guru masih kerja kan ya , mungkin buka ..

Lampu merah dinyalakan , dan orang-orang yang mau menyebrang termasuk gue mulai berjalan .

Pas pulang dari Winter cup , kan si Satsuki udah miscalled gue berapa kali tuh ,

Nggak gue telfon balik .

Pasti dia heran kenapa gue langsung balik duluan .

Udah belakangan ini gue nggak ketemu sama dia ,

Email dari Shintarou , Seijuurou , Atsushi , Ryouta , juga nggak gue bales .

Nah ini aja nih , tumbenan Daiki nge-email gue dan langsung ngajak ketemuan .

Gue nyampe disekolah , gerbangnya setengah dibuka , berarti mau ditutup ,

Yaudahlah ya .

Gue masuk ke sekolah dan berjalan menaiki tangga ,

Melewati lantai 2 .. 3 .. dan sampai ke atap sekolah ,

Saat gue membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah ..

Gue masuk ke situ ..

Dan berjalan , lalu nengok kanan kiri ,

Nggak ada siapa-siapa ?

"Lho , Ayaka?"

Gue nengok , "Daiki ?"

"Ada apaan ? ko tiba-tiba lo nge-email gue ngajak ketemuan disini ?" tanya dia heran ,

Hah ?

Gue menatapnya curiga , "lah , malah elo yang nge-email gue ngajak ketemuan disini" gue nyodorin email gue yang tadi dia kirim ,

Dia melotot nggak percaya dan nunjukkin email yang tadi dia dapetin . gue baca ,

"_Daiki , gue mau ngomong sama lo diatap sekolah sekarang , buruan"_

Kapan gue nge-email begitu ?

BRAK !

Kami berdua menoleh dengan cepat ke pintu atap sekolah ,

CKLEK .

Itu dikunci kayaknya .

Gue berlari kepintu itu dan mencoba membuka juga mendobraknya ,

Nggak bisa .

Kita kekunci .

"Sialan" kata gue kesal , "Kok bisa sih.."

Daiki diam sambil menggumamkan sesuatu ,

Gue berbalik badan , "tumben lo nggak protes kalo berduaan ama gue" kata gue kesel ,

"Kenapa pas winter cup lo langsung cabut kayak Tetsuya ?"

Gue diem , "cabut aja" gue berjalan ke mendekati pagar atap , dan menatap langit malam .

"Duh , bokap gue kalo khawatir gimana—Oh iya ! hape !" gue mengambil handphone gue dari jaket dan membukanya ,

**"LOWBATTERY , BYE"**

Hape gue langsung mati .

Wuanjer .

Gue nengok ke Daiki , "pake hape lo ,"

Dia ngebuka hapenya dan nunjukkin ke gue **"BATTERY IS DEAD"**

Sialan .

Gue membuang muka dan kembali menatap langit ,

"jadi gue berakhir berduaan diatap sama beruang ? cih" gerutu gue ,

Hening .

Ini aneh .

Dia nggak bales perkataan gue .

Gue nengok ke dia yang berdiri disebelag gue sambil menatap langit juga ,

"Lo aneh , Daiki" "Lo lebih"

Gue mundur , dan menarik kerahnya , "Lo tuh—"

"Tadi gue tanya lo kenapa tiba-tiba pulang dari Wintercup lo bilang cabut aja , gue tau pasti ada apa-apanya kan ?!" bentaknya ,

Gue menghela napas keras , dan melepaskan kedua tangan gue dari kerahnya ,

"Gue cuman ngerasa ada yang aneh dari permainan kalian , kayak cuman mentingin kemenangan"

"Bukannya emang basket tentang kemenangan ?"

"jadi kata lo kalo kemenangan tanpa kerjasama itu bisa dibilang 'KE-ME-NA-NGAN' ?"

Dia diem .

Gue berbalik badan dan menjauhinya , "Udahlah , nggak usah diomongin"

Gue tiduran , dan tak mau menghadap ke Daiki ,

Gue nggak mau ngeliat dia .

"Aya—" "Gue mau tidur"

Lagi-lagi dia diem .

Kayaknya dia duduk disebelah gue , apa malah dia tiduran disebelah gue ?

Hmm..

Sekitar 20 menit terlewatkan .

Apa gue balik badan ?

Oke ,

Gue mulai balik badan—

"Ayaka"

ANJRIT .

Dia masih bangun , dan kedua matanya pas didepan kedua mata gue .

Sekarang kita berdua tiduran bersebelahan .

"Lo kedinginan ?"

Gue menggeleng dan memejamkan mata ,

"Gue cape"

Gue meneteskan air mata ,

"Gue nggak mau kita pecah , Daiki"

Tangis gue mulai deras ,

"Gue juga ," ia memeluk gue ,

"Maaf..Maaf.."

Walau dia musuh bebuyutan gue , tapi dia juga sahabat gue yang berharga ,

Gue juga nggak mau kehilangan Daiki dengan cara begini ,

"Maaf , Ayaka .."

* * *

"Satsuki ?!"

Gue berlari ke jalanan sepi itu , dan menggebuki mereka semua yang mengerumuni Satsuki ,

Beberapa menit yang lalu , gue cuman pingin jalan-jalan aja siang ini , mau ngademin pikiran gue gara-gara kejadian semalem ,

Dan pas gue melewati jalanann sepi , gue ngeliat cowok-cowok yang lagi ngerumunin seorang cewek , mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu sih kayaknya ,

Disitu gue nyadar , kalo itu ternyata Satsuki yang udah berkaca-kaca nggak tau harus apa ,

Balik ke sekarang , gue yang udah selesai membantai mereka semua ,

Gue menggendong Satsuki yang kayaknya terkilir , dan ngebawanya kerumah ,

Pas udah nyampe rumah , ada nyokap yang lagi makan siang dimeja makan dan ngeliat kami berdua panik ,

Wajar ,

Gue yang balik-balik berpenampilan terluka sambil seperti ngebawa seorang putri yang terkilir ,

"Kalian berdua kenapa ?! sebentar , kalian duduk disofa dulu , mama cariin P3K !"

Mama gue langsung ngebut entah kemana ,

Sedangkan gue menaruh Satsuki diatas sofa , dan gue duduk disebelahnya ,

Gue menatap dia datar ,

"…Aku…Takut…" ia mulai menangis ,

Dan gue memeluknya ,

"Aku kira .. Nggak ada orang yang bakal nolongin aku .." katanya sambil terisak ,

Gue membelainya pelan ,

"Aku juga nggak berpikir yang bakal nolongin aku itu Aya-chan .. karena Aya-chan seperti menjauh dari aku .."

Ia memeluk gue erat , begitu juga gue ,

Gue rasa gue salah ,

Salah banget malah .

Bego emang gue nyadar belakangan .

"..Mereka yang tadi nyamperin aku…Dari SMA terakhir lawan SMP Teikou .. kayaknya mereka mau bales dendam .."

Ke Daiki .

Kayaknya sih dia nggak suka Daiki , dan mereka tau kalo Daiki deket banget sama Satsuki , makanya mau menyakiti Satsuki supaya berakhir ngancurin Daiki .

Pecun abis .

Untung gue lewat ,

Kalo nggak ,

Aduh ..

"Semuanya udah nggak apa-apa kok" kata gue pelan ,

Ia masih gemeteran dipelukan gue ,

Gak nyangka Satsuki bakal setakut ini .

Gue harus gimana ?

mm…

" ..Saigo ni hitotsu chiisana kiss wo shite…" gue mulai membelai rambutnya pelan ,

"..Kimi wa shizuka ni heya wo deteitta.." kayaknya dia udah mulai tenang ..

"…Hikitomeru koto mo dekizu, damatte taeru koto mo nai.." dia udah mulai berhenti nangis ,

"..Yura yura yureru boku wa, heya no sumi no guitar wo totte.."

Kayaknya baru musim panas kemaren banyak kejadian yang mengasyikan ,dan ..

Kenapa tiba-tiba begini ?

Gue ngintip ke Satsuki ,

Dia tidur .

"KETEMU P3K-NYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Gue kaget dan Satsuki terbangun ,

Aduh nyokap ..

Nyokap menghampiri kami berdua dan mengobati luka kami ,

Gue masih terdiam , dan kebingungan ..

* * *

"Tetsuya ?"

Pagi ini Tetsuya nelfon gue , Satsuki yang menginap sama gue tadi malem masih tidur dikasur ,

Gue turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar balkon ,

"ada apaan ?"

"Tadi malem Aomine-kun berantem"

"Hah ?"

"dia berantem sama anak SMA , dan itu lawan kita terakhir pas waktu di Wintercup kemaren , "

"kemaren siang mereka juga mau ngelabrak Satsuki , "

"Dan ?"

"Gue kebetulan lewat dan nyelametin Satsuki ,"

"Baguslah , kalo nggak salah Amagi-san sama Aomine-kun katanya terkunci diatap sekolah ?"

"Iya , itu—"

"Mereka , anak-anak licik SMA itu , kayaknya mereka mau balas dendam dengan cara itu"

"Mereka kenal gue ?"

"Bukannya dari musim panas yang lalu Amagi-san sama Momoi-san tukeran kartu nomor hape ?"

"…bener juga…tapi gue nggak ngerti…"

"Mereka sebenernya mau nargetin Momoi-san , tapi yang kedapetan itu Amagi-san"

Gue diam sejenak ,

"Yang ditargetin disini itu ?"

"Momoi-san"

Bingo .

"Terus kenapa Daiki bisa berantem sama anak-anak SMA itu ? "

"Aomine-kun ngabisin mereka semua dan ngomelin mereka , gue ada disitu , tapi gue diem , kata Aomine-kun ini bukan urusan gue , ya gue bisa apa"

"ngomelin ?"

"kayak ..'kalo lo mau ngancurin gue , yaudah ancurin aja , gausah bawa-bawa yang lain , pecun !' "

Gila .

"Gue heran kenapa mereka harus nargetin Satsuki .. " gue berbalik badan ..

Ah ..

Gue langsung mematikan handphone ,

Satsuki yang berdiri nggak jauh didepan gue berkaca-kaca ,

"apa ini semua salahku .. Aya-chan ..?"

"Satsuki"

Gue memeluknya ,

"Nggak bukan begitu .. "

Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan gue ,

Gue bingung harus ngapain ..

Gue harus apa ?

* * *

_**NANGNINGNINGNANGNINGNUNG ~~~~~~~ :)**_


	14. Why everything is so fine ?

Why everything is so fine ?

* * *

Malam natal .

Gue masih mikirin semua-muanya .

Pala gue mau meledak , 1..2..

"Oi"

Nggak jadi .

Gue nengok .

Astaga .

Gue kembali menengok ke depan dan berjalan seakan nggak ada apa-apa ,

Sayangnya gue langsung ditarik sama suatu makhluk menyeramkan berspesies langka ,

"Sialan lu , sini"

Beruang .

"apaan seh ," gue menepis tangan gue ,

"malam natal sendiri ? kesian amat" ledeknya ,

Hm .

Kayaknya dia udah balik ke 'Aomine Daiki' yang asli .

Terakhir gue ketemu sama dia ya itu , kejadian tidur berdua diatas atap sekolah .

Dan dia bener-bener beda banget .

"Lah elu , ama Satsuki ?" kata gue nggak peduli ,

"Kan dia malam natal sama keluarganya"

"oh" gue berhenti berjalan dan menatapi panggung yang ada disebelah pohon natal besar ,

Gue diem aja bengong .

"mau nyanyi ?"

"HAH ?!"

Gue diangkat sama dia dan dibawa lari kayak karung ke panggung ,

"Bocah ini mau nyanyi mas" kata Daiki ke staff itu ,

Staff itu mengangguk dan memberi mic ke gue yang masih digendong kayak karung ,

Pas gue diturunin gue langsung jitak Daiki dan keatas panggung sambil menggerutu nggak jelas ,

gue diem .

dan ini kayak déjà vu .

kalo nggak salah 2 tahun yang lalu gue pernah nyanyi diatas panggung pas musim panas di pantai gara-gara Tetsuya ,

gue nengok ke kanan dan mendapati piano yang nggak dimainin ,

gue menghampiri piano itu dan duduk dikursi itu ,

kebetulan ..

gue ada lagu baru .

"kibou no akari wo sagasu...koko wa makkura yami no naka.."

Gue memainkan piano dengan pelan ,

"..kamisama doushite desu ka..kanojo wo naze eranda no desu ka.."

Dan memejamkan mata ,

"..daiji na mono wa itsudemo..boku no tonari ni atta no ni.."

Lagu tentang seorang gadis yang ninggalin gue .

"..kamisama tasukete kudasai..negau toki ni wa mou osoin da.."

Lagu tentang .. dimana Satsuki ninggalin gue , dan gue nggak bisa ngedapetin dia kembali .

"..aa, ushinatte yatto kizuita..kimi ga ita koto..ano hi ni sekai wa jikan wo tometa.."

Walau gue minta permohonan seorang dewa pun , gue nggak bakal ngedapatkannya kembali .

"..kimi ga ita koto wo keshite..kono boku ga hoshii kotoba wo.."

Kejadian saat semua hancur ,

"..itte kureru hito wa mou..kamisama, moshimo iru nara.."

Kejadian semuanya retak ,

"..kanojo wo ima sugu kaeshite yo..aa, ushinatte yatto wakatta.."

Lalu terpecah ibarat kaca pecah berkeping-keping ,

"..kimi ga ita imi..eien ni sekai wa jikan wo tomeru..boku ga ita koto, subete wo keshite.."

Walau lo nyatuin semua serpihan kaca itu kembali , mau dengan cara ngelem ato diselotip pun ,

Lo pasti bakal ngeliat bekas retakan .

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Gue kaget ,

Oh ,.. semuanya tepuk tangan ..

"LAGI ! LAGI ! LAGI ! "

Gue nengok ke orang itu ,

Ailah beruang , malu-maluin aja ,

Gue tersenyum lalu menggeleng ,

"LAGI ! LAGI ! LAGI ! " yailah ini semuanya malah bersorak gini ,

Elu sih beruang troublemaker .

Gue yang tadinya berdiri kembali duduk ,

Hmm..

Gue ngeliat sekeliling gue ,

Rame abis .

Ah ..

Itu ..

Seijuurou ?!

Aduh ..

Gue buang muka , gue bertingkah laku seakan nggak ada apa-apa .

Oke .

Gue rasa mending gue main piano aja ..

Yang waktu itu gue pelajarin lagunya ..

Oiya , Yiruma , river flows on you .

Gue memulai memainkan alunan piano ,

Dan semua mata tertuju ke gue ,

Apa Seijuurou merhatiin gue ?

* * *

BRUK !

"aduh ! " gue nyaris jatoh dan ditarik olehnya ,

"Maafkan saya , nona—"

"SHINTAROUUUUU?!"

"SSSSSSSSSHHH" semua orang mengomeli gue ,

Gue diem .

Kok déjà vu sih ..

"Shintarou ?" bisik gue ,

Yaampunn ganteng abiss ,

Hari malam tahun baru dirayain dikantor ayah gue ,

Dan ternyata ..

GUE BISA KETEMU SAMA PANGERANNN YAAAAAAY

"Nyokap gue diundang kesini , dan gue nemenin nyokap" senyumnya ,

Dia pake jas item , kemeja ijo , dasi item , celana item , ya lo bisa bayanginlah .

DAAAAAAN DIA NGGAK PAKE KACAMATA ! PAKE KONTAK LENS !

Jujur aja sih gue lebih suka dia yang biasanya pake kacamata .

Tapi ini .. aduh seksi abis gue bisa ngeliat bulu matanya yang lentik lebih jelas ,

Gue bengong aja ngeliatin dia ,

"Amagi ?" tanyanya heran ,

"Gantengnya.." kata gue pelan ,

Ia menatap gue kaget dengan kedua pipinya yang merah ,

"Ngeh !? maksud gue steak itu ! " gue nunjuk steak yang dihidangin sama pelayan itu dimeja panjang lebar ,

"STEAK ITU GANTENG !"

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHH"

Sumpah ya gue udik .

Gue nengok ke Shintarou yang tertawa kecil ,

Ah iya ada yang mau gue tanyain ya ..

"Shintarou"

"ya ?"

"…Pas kalian main Wintercup waktu itu ,.. nggak ngerasa ada yang aneh ?"

"Hm ? kayaknya biasa aja , cuman yang aneh kenapa si Kuroko pulang duluan"

"..Ooh.."

"Emang kenapa ?"

Gue menggelengkan kepala dan menarik dia ,

"Makan steak ganteng yuk , " kata gue senang ,dia tersenyum lebar ,

AAAAAAAAH GANTEEEEEEEENG

Kami berdua makan hidangan yang disiapin oleh pesta malam ini ,

Ya tapi pastilah gue yang paling banyak makan .

MUAHAHIHUHEHO .

Selesainya ..

"Tahun baru akan dimulai ! , ayo ke halaman belakang ! " kata bapak-bapak itu ,

Kami semua ke halaman belakang yang luas ,

"10.. ! 9… ! ….8… !"

Kayaknya bentar lagi bakal dinyalain petasannya ..

"Amagi"

"Ya ?"

"Gue seneng gue nerima ajakan nyokap buat nemenin dia kesini"

"Hehehehe gue juga seneng nerima ajakan bokap gue"

"karena gue bisa ketemu lo , "

Gue tersenyum lebar , "Iya , gue juga"

"5… ! … 4 ... ! "

Ia menatap gue lurus ,

"Amagi , gue rasa lo mesti tau , "

"kenapa ?"

"Selama ini.."

DUAAAAAAARRRRRRR ! DUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR !

Gue kembali nengok keatas langit ,

"Shintarou ! shintarou ! itu petasannya bagus banget !"

Gue memeluk lengannya dan menunjuk ke atas langit ,

Langit malam yang dihiasi cahaya petasan warna warni ,

Bener-bener bagus banget ..

Oh iya !

Gue kembali nengok ke Shintarou ,

"maaf Shintarouuu , tadi mau ngomong apa ?"

Dia tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng ,

"Selama ini gue seneng kalo sama-sama elo"

Gue tertawa , "Gue juga , banget ! "

Gue harap tahun ini ..

Bakal jadi tahun yang mengesankan .

* * *

"Ini Amagi Rei , Rei , ini kakakmu , Ayaka"

Awkward .

"Ha-hai.." kata gue pelan , ia menunduk , "Yoroshiku onegaisimasu"

Gue mengangguk , "Ma-mau ke restoran jepang nggak ?"

Baru awal ketemu sama adek tiri lo , aya .

Langsung ngajak aja , lo kira dia bakal nerim—

"Mau"

Oh .

Amagi Rei , cewek berambut keriting pendek warna cokelat tua dengan kedua matanya bewarna biru tua , ngingetin matanya Daiki .

Tapi karakternya dia lebih ke Tetsuya ,

Terus dia pinter main Piano sama Shogi , ngingetin Shintarou ama Seijuurou . beh .

"WUOHOHOHO"

Bokap langsung merangkul kami berdua ,

"Awal ketemu langsung akrab , ayah banggaaaaaaa"

Apaan sih aduuuh ..

Gue dan dia akhirnya pergi ke restoran jepang ,

Yap .

Ke restorannya Atsushi ,

"HELLOOOOOO" gue membuka pintu ,

"Ayachin" ia lagi menjadi pelayan disitu ,

"Atsushi ! "

Dia menengok ke arah Rei ,

"ah , ini adek tiri gue , Amagi Rei , Rei , ini temen aku , Murasakibara Atsushi"

Rei menundukkan kepala , dan Atsushi juga ,

Gue kembali memesan makanan ,

" Gyoza , Gyudon , Shabu-shabu , Soba , Sukiyaki , Tempura , Yakitori , jangan lupa minum air putihnya " kata gue santai ,

Atsushi mengangguk dan pergi untuk member pesanan gue ke sang koki ,

Gue nyari tempat buat duduk agak pojok sih ,

Gue duduk , dan Rei didepan gue .

Hening .

Walau sebenernya rame .

"sekolah dimana ?" tanya gue untuk memecah keheningan .

"Misaki gakuen ,"

"gimana ujian kemaren ?"

"Peringkat satu"

Oke .

Hmmmmmmm…..

"punya orang yang disuka ?"

Dia diem .

Mampyos Ayaka ngapain elo nanya gituan .

"Punya , kakak ?"

Ah….GUE DIPANGGIL KAKAK .

ENTAH GUE NGERASA BANGGA .

"Punya ,"

"kayak gimana orangnya ?"

"kasih tau yang kamu dululaah.."

"Baik , ganteng , ketua kedispilinan organisasi OSIS"

"wow . "

"kakak ?"

"dia temen aku dari kecil sih , namanya Taiga , baik deh orangnya , tapi pas SD aku pisah sama dia .."

"kenapa dia ?"

"Dia pindah ke amrik gara-gara pekerjaan bokapnya , yah kita ada kontak sih pake surat-suratan.."

Rei serius mendengar gue ,

"Tapi suatu hari aku berhenti pas ayahku kecelakaan terus meninggal , hahaha "

"kakak.."

"Nggak apa-apa kok , sekarang aku masih ada kontak sama dia kok pake email , kadang dia nelfon aku juga , cuman akhir-akhir ini nggak ada kabar .." kata gue sambil ngecek hape ,

"Kenapa ?"

"Nggak tau .." gue menghela napas ,

"pesanan dataaaaang"

Gue nengok berseri-seri ,

Atsushi membawa banyak makanan dan memberinya ke meja makan gue ,

Yay .

"Banyak" kata Rei .

Gue tersenyum lebar , "makan itu sehat"

Gue mulai menyantap semuanya .

2 jam berlalu dan ..

"kakak ikut ekskul apa ?"

"Memanah , kamu ?"

"Basket , "

"Rei suka basket ?"

"banget , kakak ?"

"aku juga , tapi sekarang aku udah jarang main sih , palingan nonton doang..Oh iya.."

"kenapa ?"

"nggak,…"

Gue keinget sama pertandingan Winter cup kemaren itu …

Apa gue tanya Atsushi ya ?

Gue berdiri , "Bentar ya , " senyum gue dan jalan ke Atsushi yang lagi istirahat duduk dideket jendela ,

"Atsushi , "

"Ya ?"

Wah dia makan momogi .

"Waktu pertandingan Wintercup kemaren ,.."

"Hm ?"

"Lo ngerasa ada yang aneh gak dipermainan kalian ?"

"Hah ? biasa aja kayaknya berjalan kayak biasa kok , Ayachin"

"Ooh.."

"kenapa ?"

Gue menggeleng dan tersenyum ,

Lalu berbalik badan meninggalkannya dan menghampiri meja makan kembali ,

"Rei , "

"Ya ?"

"kadang kalo ada orang-orang yang punya salah ,dan yang sadar itu kita , bukan mereka , kita harus gimana ?"

"diemin aja tunggu mereka sadar , ato kalo bisa , buat mereka sadar apapun caranya"

Bener sih ..

Mereka .. Shintarou .. Atsushi .. Daiki ..

Mereka kok kayaknya santai banget ya ?

Kayak nggak ada apa-apa ..

Aneh sumpah .

Gue bingung , ..

* * *

_**lagu yang Ayaka buat itu bukan gue yang buat , itu lagu band favorit gue , Supercell , judulnya Tsumibito , lo denger deh dan cari lirik plus artinya bedeh ... jadi gimana ? penasaran apa yang sebenernya Shintarou mau katakan ? tunggu chap selanjutnya ! maaf ya kadang suka typo :) **_


	15. monster trap

Even I don't know how to feel anymore .

* * *

"malam tahun baru kemaren pada kemana ?" pertanyaan Daiki membuat gue terbelalak kaget ,

Gue langsung melotot ke dia ,

"Kenape sih , bakayaka ?" tanyanya heran , gue menggeleng cepat ,

"Pusing.." gue memijit-mijit dahi dengan tangan kanan gue ,

"Mau ke uks ?" tanya Satsuki khawatir , "Nggak , nggak apa-apa kok" bales gue ,

Gue cuman masih mikirin semuanya udah beda semenjak kejadian Wintercup itu ,

Tapi semuanya .. nggak sadar .

Apa cuman gue sama Tetsuya doang apa gimana ..

"_diemin aja tunggu mereka sadar , ato kalo bisa , buat mereka sadar apapun caranya"_

Gue masih inget kata-kata Rei waktu itu ..

"Gue ke kantor bokap gue , ada pesta taun baru disana , kebetulan gue ketemu sama Shintarou" kata gue santai ,

"Oya ? kalo gue ke rumah sodara gue ," kata Daiki , lalu menengok ke Satsuki ,

Satsuki mengangguk , "Aku juga" senyumnya ,

"kalo gue ada fanmeeting , jadi gue ngerayain taun baru sama fa—" "pada bakalan sma dimana ?" potong Daiki dari Ryouta ,

"Apaan sih Aominecchi" ketus Ryouta kesal ,

"ANAK-ANAK SEMUANYA BALIK KE TEMPAT MASING-MASING" Sayuri sensei masuk ke kelas dengan cepat dan ke depan ,

Oh ya , udah 2 minggu ngelewatin semester baru ,

Dan sebentar lagi bakal ada 'upacara kelulusan' .

Yap , bentar lagi gue dan kawan-kawan bakal berpisah dari sekolah Teikou tercinta ini .

Saat semuanya udah kembali ke tempat masing-masing ,

Sayuri sensei memegang segepok kertas ,

"Isi formulir biodata ini" katanya tegas , "jangan lupa untuk mengisi sma tujuan kalian" lanjutnya ,

Ia membagikan ke semua murid ,

Dan semuanya langsung mengisinya ,

Termasuk gue , gue ya udah ada pilihan sih .

Semuanya udah ngumpulin , tinggal gue sama Daiki ,

Ia langsung menyomot kertas gue ,

"Eh woi—" "HAH ?!" kaget Daiki ,

Gue mendecak dan kembali mengambilnya ,

"LO ORANG INDONESIA , AYAKA ?"

Bagus semuanya pada nengok .

"HAAAAAAAAH ?"

Heboh heboh .

Hot issue .

Satsuki langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri gue ,

"Kok aku nggak tau , Aya-chan ?" sedihnya sambil melihat formulir gue ,

Ryouta juga menghampiri gue , "Kok bisa , Ayaka ?"

Haduh .

"Jadi .. bokap kandung gue itu sebenernya setengah orang jepang sama indo , ya gitulah" gue membuang muka ,

"Tapi gue udah jadi warga Jepang walau gue ada darah Indonesia , gue aja nggak pernah ke Indonesia sekalipun" lanjut gue ,

"OOOOOOOH" semuanya mengangguk .

Sialan nih beruang mau gue santet .

Gue berdiri dan menyomot kertas Daiki juga ,

"eh ? lo mau ke Touou Gakuen ?" kata gue sambil menatap kertas formulir itu datar ,

SMA Favorit , yah bisa sih si beruang masuk , dia kan pinter .

Gue nengok ke Satsuki , "Lo kemana ?"

"Touou juga" senyumnya , gue mengalihkan perhatian ke Ryouta ,

"Kaijo Gakuen ," jawabnya dengan senyum , gue mengangguk ,

Dan member kembali formulir yang gue pegang ke Daiki ,

"Semuanya bakal kepisah-pisah ya ," kata gue pelan dan kembali duduk ,

"Emang lo mau kemana , Ayaka ?" tanya Daiki ,

Gue nengok ke dia dengan wajah datar , "Gue ?"

"Seirin"

* * *

Gue memegang gitar dan mencoba untuk menyetemnya ,

Ruangan musik sepi ,

Yah keburu nggak ada orang mending gue ngeluarin semua emosi ,

"..moshimo haguretara..Sono toki wa chanto sagashite yo .."

Gue mulai memainkan alunan musik gitar ,

"Kono hiroi sekai de futari.. Maru de maigo mitai da ne.."

Gue masih memejamkan mata ,

"Tashikameru you ni dakishimeatte.. KISU wo shita nando mo.."

Menikmati alunan musik yang gue mainkan ,

"..Yo ga akeru made..Tsutaeru kotoba mo shiranai mama.."

Lagu gue dari kemaren sedih melulu ya ..

"..Tada kimi to itai..Sou omotta'n da yo.."

Gue membuka mata ,

"HAH !" gue berdiri mendadak ,

"Hai"

"SEIJUUROU ?!" gue mundur dan mundur ,

"Se-se-semenjak kap—" "Gue udah daritadi disini , lo aja yang masuk nggak tau ada gue" jawabnya datar ,

Sumpah dia kayak Tetsuya ,

Ngagetin bener , jantung gue mau copot .

Gue terduduk dilantai sambil memegang gitar ,

Mencoba untuk tenang dan ngatur detak jantung gue ,

Gila .

"Sma bakal dimana ?"

Pertanyaan Seijuurou memecah keheningan ,

"Seirin" jawab gue datar tanpa mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya ,

"Lo ?"

"Rakuzan"

Rakuzan .. Gue pernah denger sekolah SMA itu , SMA favorit ju—

Eh , kalo dipikir-pikir SMA yang Seijuurou , Satsuki , Daiki juga Ryouta SMA favorit semua ,

Kira-kira Shintarou sama Atsushi juga Tetsuya dimana ya ?

Ah palingan juga SMA favorit ,

Kok kayaknya gue doang ya yang sekolah biasa ..

Bodo .

Beda itu unik .

"Apa lo bakal kesepian kalo kita semua pisah ?"

Gue mengangkat kepala , "Hah ?"

"gue bakal kesepian" katanya , "gaada elo" senyum Seijuurou ,

Wajah gue memadam merah , "Apaansih ,"

"Sini , " senyumnya , "Gitar , gue bisa mainin gitar "

Gue ngasih gitar yang gue mainin tadi ,

Ia tersenyum dan menghela napas ,

Dan ia memetikan senar gitar ,

"..My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve , Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door , "

Uwaaaa bahasa inggris ..

"A man railed at me twice though , But I didn't care ,"

Fasih abis , ..

" Waiting is wasting, for people like me ,"

Kok dia keliatan flawless banget ya ..

"..Don't try to look so wise..Don't cry 'cause you're so right ,"

Ah !

"Don't dry with fakes or fears ,..'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.."

gue ..

Gue mikir apaan sih ..

"Gimana ?"

Gue kaget , dan menatapnya malu ,

"Ba..Bagus .." kedua pipi gue merah ,

Ia menepuk kepala gue ,

Dan tersenyum lebar ,

"Ayaka"

Eh .

EEEEEEEEEEEH

JANTUNG GUE ?!

"Se…Seiju..ro—"

"OI"

Kami berdua menoleh ,

Daiki ,

"UPS" ia kembali menutup pintu ,

Aish .

* * *

Upacara kelulusan .

"UWAAAAAAAAA AYA-CHAAAAAAAN" Satsuki masih memeluk gue erat dan menangis keras ,

"Satsuki , walau pisah sekolah kan bukan berarti nggak bisa ketemu.." kata gue sambil membelainya lembut ,

"HUWAAAAAAAAA TAPI TAPI TAPIIII HUWAAAAA"

"udaaah , cep cep cep" gue menepuk-nepuk kepalanya ,

Dan menengok Daiki yang tertawa kecil ,

"Gue bakal kangen lo , teme" katanya senyum , gue mengangguk .

"Gue juga"

Kami bertiga berpelukan ,

"Amagi" gue noleh ,

"SHINTAROU ! " gue memeluknya mendadak , "ANAK GUEEEEEEEEEE" kata gue keras ,

Daiki dan Satsuki ketawa , "Ayachin" gue menengok , "Atsushi ! sini ! elo dua juga ! pelukan dulu ! "

Kita berlima berpelukan dan loncat-loncat muter kayak anak kampung ,

Shintarou yang malu-malu tetep ikut aja , dan Atsushi yang masih makan momogi juga ,

Daiki yang berwajah malas tetap ikut loncat-loncat ria ,

Gue dan Satsuki paling heboh tereak-tereak ,

"OOOOH TEIKOU TERCINTAAAAA WALAU BERPISAH TETAP TINGGAL DIHATI SELAAAAAAMANYAAA"

Kampung .

Pas udah berhenti ,

Shintarou menghampiri gue dan member sesuatu ,

"Benda keberuntungan Amagi" katanya ,

Oiya kalo dipikir-pikir Shintarou kan emang suka bawa benda aneh-aneh ..

Gue mengambil benda yang ia beri ke gue ,

"Saputangan hijau ?"

Ia membuang muka , "Supaya nggak lupa sama gue" kedua pipinya merah ,

AIIIIIIIIIHHHH ,

Gue memeluknya erat , "NGGAK AKAN NAK ! NGGAK AKAN ! "

Shintarou yang kelihatannya sesak , segera gue lepasin ,

"Tetsuya…mana ?" gue nengok sekeliling ,

"Iya tadi gue cariin si bocah juga nggak ada .." kata Daiki ,

"Tetsu-kun .." Satsuki memasang wajah sedih ,

"ah , gue cari dulu aja ya ! " gue berlari keluar dari aula yang ramai gara-gara upacara kelulusan tadi ,

Dan gue menuju lantai dua ,

Ke kelasnya Tetsuya ,

Pintunya sedikit kebuka ,

Itu kayaknya si Tetsu—Ryouta ?

Ngapain dia dikelas Tetsuya ?

Dia bareng sama cewek..

Dia ..

Gue mundur ..

"..Ryou..Ta.." gumam gue pelan ,

Nggak tahan .

Gue berlari pergi ,

Dan menuju ke atap sekolah ,

Gue ke pagar balkon itu , dan menatap langit yang luas ,

Hah ..

Nggak salah tuh yang gue liat ..

"_Ah…Ryou-kun.."_

"_Jangan disitu…"_

"_Ryou-kun…"_

Mereka berciuman panas ,

SAMA MANTAN DIA , LO TAU KAN MANTAN ABNORMALNYA YANG PERNAH NGELABRAK GUE ?

Gila najis sialan .

Terserah deh mau ngapain ,

Gue udah nggak peduli ..

Oiya ,

Gue berbalik badan ,

Atap sekolah , .. tempat kejadian pertama kali gue ngobrol sama Ryouta ..

"_AYACCHI ! ARIGATOU !"_

Nggak .

Gue gamau inget apa-apa kalo udah dikecewain gini .

Gue terduduk dilantai ,

Nggak bisa ..

Gue nggak bisa ngelupain kalo udah begini ..

Dia ..

Berkali-kali ngucapin terimakasih ,

Gue kira gue bisa jadi temen yang bisa dia andel—

"…Ayaka ?"

Gue menoleh ,

"Lo kok nangis ?"

Seijuurou ,

Gue menghapus air mata gue dengan cepat ,

Nggak , gue nggak mau ,

"Ayaka , .. Tunggu .. Aya—" "Nggak , Seijuurou , gue—"

Ia menarik gue , dan sekarang wajah gue menghadap pas ke wajahnya ,

Kami berdua diam ,

Tapi kalo gue menatap kedua matanya yang merah darah itu ,

Gue ngerasa seakan gue terhisap kedalamnya ..

Entah kenapa ..

Gue malah menangis keras ,

"…Ryouta…Ryouta bilang nggak akan balikan sama ceweknya … dan bakal ngebuka lembaran baru…hiks.." kata gue terbelit-belit ,

"…Padahal—hiks .. gue…gue kira…gue sebagai temen dia bisa ngebantu dia..tap..tapi..dia ngecewain gue…" Seijuurou menggenggam tangan gue erat ,

"Tapi tadi gue yang nyari Tetsuya ke kelasnya .. malah .. hiks—ke…ketemu sama Ryouta yang ngelakuin hal kotor itu sama cewek …sama mantannya ! …uh…"

Gue cape .

Kenapa perpisahan yang tadinya manis , jadi pahit begini ..

Kepala gue terkulai dibahu Seijuurou ,

Gue menangis disitu ,

Rasanya memang nyaman , tapi hati gue masih pedih .

Tangan gue masih digenggam Seijuurou ,

"Gue suka sama lo , Ayaka"

"Nggak , gue gak mau la—" "Gue serius" katanya dengan wajah mengerikan ,

Gue yang diam , masih meneteskan air mata ,

"Selama ini gue merhatiin lo , udah dari pertama awal masuk Teikou , gue suka . suka banget"

Gue nggak mau berakhir kayak Ryouta lagi ..

Seijuurou ..

Gue nggak mau orang selanjutnya malah elo ..

"..Gue suka banget sama lo sampe-sampe gue malah suka berakhir menyakiti lo" katanya dengan wajah sedih ,

"Lo gausah jawab sekarang , .. " ia memeluk gue ,

"Gue rasa timing-nya bukan sekarang .. lagipula lo juga punya orang yang lo tetapin dihati.."

Gue masih menangis ,

"Tapi biarkan gue menjadi orang yang bisa ngubah arah hati lo , siapapun , bahkan Ryouta pun bakal gue hancurin kalo ia menghalangi jalan gue menuju lo" ketusnya ,

Gue mengangkat kepala untuk melihat wajahnya ,

Ia menatap gue serius , dan menghapus air mata gue ,

Lalu mencium pipi kiri gue ,

"Amagi Ayaka" bisiknya ,

"Cara apapun , bakal gue lakuin untuk ngerebut lo"

Sekarang gue merasa didalam perangkap sebuah monster .

Dan gue terjerat didalamnya ,

Dalam arti lain ,

Gue nggak bisa kemana-mana .

* * *

_**matte kudasai , semuanya belom selesai . GIMANA MASA SMA-NYA NANTI ? kita saksikan di chap selanjutnya . Midorima suka nggak sih sama Ayaka sebenernya ? terus , Kise emangnya bener-bener balikan sama mantannya ? dan kira-kira Kuroko kemana pas upacara kelulusan waktu itu ? apa Ayaka sama Kagami bakal ketemu ? akhirnya ya si Akashi menyatakan perasaannya yang udah dia pendem lama , sebenernya dia juga punya rahasia lain lho , kira-kira apa ? chap 16 keatas bakal makin menegangkan .**_

_**oiya lagu Ayaka yang tadi nyanyiin itu dari supercell , le's promise . Akashi nyanyiin , wind-akeboshi .**_

_**ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU ! **_

_**tunggu chap selanjutnya ~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	16. HEYHO ! Seirin

HEYHO ! Seirin .

* * *

"CIEEEEEEE"

"Apaan sih" gue melahap sarapan gue dengan malu,

Daritadi pagi bokap sama nyokap cengin gua melulu,

Karena ..

Hari ini awal gue masuk sekolah baru gue,

Yap,SMA Seirin.

Seragam baru udah pasti,tapi gue nambahin beberapa aksen yang menciri khas-kan gue,

Ea.

Sweater cokelat,kaos kaki diatas mata kaki warna putih,ikat pinggang yang suka gue pake pas SMP juga gue pake lagi,sama tas bahu item,ya lo tau bentuknya-lah.

Gatau? YA UDAH LAH YAH .

"Ayaka rambut barunya bagus lho,ngomong-ngomong" kata bokap duduk disofa sambil nonton TV ,

Gue bengong dan memegang rambut gue, Ah,Iya.

Rambut gue yang udah panjang sepinggang itu,sekarang udah gue potong sebahu.

Lo inget kan rambut gue kayak mana,ikel blonde.

Gue nggak berencana buat balik cat lagi ke warna hitam,bokap gue bilang gue bagus kayak gini aja,yaudah.

"Biasa aja , yah" jawab gue datar, gue kembali melanjutkan makan sarapan gue,

Nyokap yang lagi nyuci piring noleh ke gue , "Aya-chan mau ikut ekskul apa ?"

Oiya , ekskul .

SMP gue udah ikut memanah..

LO MESTI TAUUUUUU, tahun lalu kan gue ikut olimpiade kejuaraan memanah pas musim semi ,

Daiki sama Satsuki nonton, gue seneng banget gue dapet juara 3 , hehehe ..

"Fotografi aja"

Hah ?

Gue nengok ke Rei yang lagi minum susu cokelatnya, "Fotografi ? emang ada apa ?"

Setelah ia meminum beberapa tegukan, ia menatap gue datar ,

"Ya kalo ada ikut aja, kakak kelas kenalanku pernah ada yang ikut fotografi, bagus juga tuh ," jawabnya,

Fotografi ..ya kalo ada ..

Usai gue makan gue naro piring juga gelas ke tempat cucian, nyokap masih aja lanjutin nyucinya,

Pas gue mau bantu gue malah disuruh buruan berangkat ,

Gue ngambil tas dan memakai sepatu kets gue lalu keluar, "Ittekimasu !"

Dari luar kedengeran mereka bukannya bilang "Ittedashai !" malah "CIEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Udik emang.

Gue mulai berjalan cepat ke tujuan,

Ya sebenernya yang paling udik dari mereka, gue sih.

Mmm abisnya gini,

Tadi malem gue nyanyi-nyanyi sambil loncat diatas kasur, terus megang sisir buat mic-nya ,

"OH ! OOO EEE OOO , OOO EEOO , AAAA , AAA , SEIRIN ! SMA BARU !"

Sebagai manusia, gue merasa hina .

Kira-kira mereka yang lain disekolah barunya gimana ya?

Mana gue udah nggak ada info tentang si Tetsuya pula semenjak upacara kelulusan,

Bocah kemana aja sih.

Ah.

Arrived.

Gue yang berhenti berjalan, udah berdiri tepat didepan gerbang SMA Seirin.

Daun-daun Sakura yang berjatuhan terlihat cantik darisini,

Gue mulai berjalan ke dalam,

Dan melihat sekeliling, kakak-kakak kelas banyak yang ngepromosiin ekskul masing-masing ya,

"LUKIS ! LUKIIIIIIS ~~~~"

"MANGA ! KLUB MANGAAA ! "

"BASEBALL WOI ! BASEBALL ! "

"MUSIK DAN DANCE !"

"KLUB GANGSTA BRO ! GANGSTA ! "

Gangsta apaan lagi ..

"BASKET ! BASKEEEEEET ! "

Gue noleh ke cowok berwajah seperti kucing, dan menghampirinya,

"Maaf, tempat pendaftaran basketnya dimana ya ?"

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari cowok itu menunjuk ke arah gue tanya,

Gue nengok, dan kembali menatap lelaki bermata sayu itu, dan tersenyum lebar,

"makasih"

Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan,

Dia nggak bisa ngomong apa? hm.

Yaudahlah.

Gue berjalan ke meja pendaftaran itu,

Dan berhenti tepat didepan meja,

"Riko-chan" panggil gue ke cewek berambut pendek yang teliti menulis sesuatu dibuku agenda-nya,

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melotot ke gue, "Ohayou" kata gue santai ,

Cowok berkacamata disebelahnya bengong ngeliat kami berdua ,

Riko-chan berdiri dan memeluk gue tiba-tiba, "AYA-CHAAAAAAN"

Jadi inget Satsuki.

Saat kami selesai berkangen-kangenan (berkangen-kangenan ?),

Riko-chan menatap gue berseri-seri, "ternyata kamu ke SMA Seirin , aku kira kamu mau ke Shutoku !" ia menepuk-nepuk bahu gue,

Gue menggeleng, "Nggak, itu saran otousan waktu itu, terus okaasan nawarin Seirin, akhirnya aku masuk sini deh"

"Tapi sempet daftar ke Shutoku ?"

"Nggak , aku langsung daftar ke Seirin , Riko-chan" senyum gue,

Ia mengangguk mengerti dan menoleh ke cowok berkacamata yang masih bengong,

"Hyuuga, ini Amagi Ayaka, sepupu gue . Aya-chan, ini Hyuuga Junpei, kelas 2-A sekelas sama aku"

Gue menunduk kepala ke Hyuuga-senpai,"Yoroshikuonegaisimasu"

Kami berdua berjabat tangan dan ia tersenyum ke gue, "Selamat datang di Seirin"

Gue tersenyum lebar,

"Ah, Aya-chan, usai sekolah mau liat latihan basket gak ?" ajak Riko-chan senang,

Gue mengangguk, "Kalo aku ada ekskul , aku bakal kesana seusainya , oke ?"

Dia mengangguk, lalu gue menyapa dia dan pergi,

Sekarang gue bertujuan buat ngeliat denah kelas gue..

Tapi ini rame banget..biasanya Satsuki nih yang suka ngelawan beginian .

Oke .

Selangkah gue ingin masuk kedalam kerumunan itu,

Napas gue ilang seketika, entah gue juga nggak tau kenapa.

Akhirnya gue memutuskan buat mundur dulu.

Dan berlari masuk kedalam, melawan arus yang aduh..

Bener-bener kayak lagi minta ato ngerebutin sembako deh.

Yes.

Gue dapet terdepan, saatnya mencari dimana nama gue berada..

Amagi Ayaka….Amagi…Ayaka….Amagi….Amagi..

Ah ini dia,

1-C.

Gue langsung keluar dari kerumunan para makhluk-makhluk itu,

Dan bernafas ngos-ngosan, kayak abis dari nyaris tenggelem.

"FOTOGRAFI! KLUB FOTOGRAFII! "

Gue noleh.

Fotografi?

* * *

Akhirnya gue memutuskan buat bergabung dengan klub Fotografi,

Baru penjelasannya doang kok, besok gue udah mulai bawa kamera.

Sekarang gue bertujuan buat ke tempat latihan basket indoor,

Mau ketemu sama Riko-chan, sekalian latihan para anggotanya,

Pasti beda banget sama generasi keajaiban, pasti ya.

Ya bukannya gue ngeremehin mereka-mereka yang diSeirin,

Cuman bakal beda aja gitu situasinya sama generasi keajaiban,

Dan gue harap tim Seirin nggak hanya mentingin kemenangan,

Tapi juga kerjasama.

Gue udah sampe didepan pintu Indoor Basket, gue menggesernya,

"Riko-chan?" intip gue dikit,

"Aya-chan!" gue menoleh dan menadapat Riko-chan yang nggak jauh dari gue berdiri didepan Hyuuga-senpai dan 3 orang lainnya,

Akhirnya gue memutuskan buat menghampiri Riko-chan,

"Oiya, Aya-chan, ini Koganei,Mitobe, sama Izuki-kun. Kalian, ini sepupu gue, Amagi Ayaka"

Gue menunduk , "Yoroshikuonegaismasu"

"Oh, baru masuk sini ya? Selamat datang ya" kata Koganei-senpai,

Gue mengangkat kepala, lalu tersenyum.

Hmmm..

"Oh iya, anggota yang lainnya udah pada balik tuh, kamu sih datengnya telat" gerutu Riko-chan,

"Maaf, Maaf, tadi aku ikut ekskul dulu" jawaban gue ngebuat Riko-chan melotot ,

"Ekskul ?! ekskul apa ?"

"Fotografi"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Mereka serentak berteriak heboh, kecuali Mitobe-senpai yang cuman melotot.

Tapi gue tetep bengong, gara-gara gue nggak ngerasa ada yang salah ama kata-kata gue.

"Kapan-kapan bawain kamera buat foto-foto basket ya ! " kata Izuki-senpai dengan semangat,

Gue yang tertawa, mengangguk senang,

"Yaudah deh, Riko-chan masih ada urusan basket kan? Aku duluan ya" kata gue sambil berbalik badan,

"Iya, kamu hati-hati yaaaaaa" sapanya senang,

"Jaa nee" gue berjalan sambil menyapanya walau tak menoleh,

Saat gue udah keluar dari Basket Indoor lalu keluar dari sekolah,

Entah..

Gue masih mikirin Tetsuya, itu gimana kabarnya bocah.

"_..Gue suka banget sama lo sampe-sampe gue malah suka berakhir menyakiti lo"_

Whoa.

Kenapa gue malah keinget gituan?

"_Tapi biarkan gue menjadi orang yang bisa ngubah arah hati lo , siapapun , bahkan Ryouta pun bakal gue hancurin kalo ia menghalangi jalan gue menuju lo"_

Stop, Ayaka.

Gue berhenti berjalan, dan menatap ke lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna hijau.

Malam ini dingin, ya tapi—

ITU ?!

Gue menggelengkan kepala dengan keras,

Dan kembali menatap ketempat itu,

Oh, khayalan gue.

Tadi gue sempet ngeliat orang kayak Taiga sama Tetsuya lagi jalan bareng pake seragam Seirin,

Hahahaha bayangan gue doang kali ya,

Mungkin gara-gara gue kangen sama mereka berdua, dan sekarang gue bersekolah diSeirin,

Jadi khayalan gue tuh berharap kalo mereka berdua sekolah diSeirin , dan barengan sama gue.

Yaampun sedih banget gue, kesepian.

Lampunya udah jadi merah,

Gue kembali berjalan,

"_Gue suka Ayacchi"_

Aaaaah, gak mau inget gituan.

Gue mulai menepuk-nepuk kepala,

Mestinya tuh ya, awal semester tuh membuka lembaran baru,

Kalo gue masih mikirin hal-hal yang dulu, sama aja boong.

Ya tapi semua cerita pasti ada kaitan sama 'masa lalu' .

Beberapa menit kemudian, nggak terasa gue udah nyampe dirumah.

Gue membuka pagar dan menutup kembali pintunya ,

Oh..Mobil bokap nggak ada, berarti kemungkinan bokap, nyokap sama Rei lagi keluar,

Gue masuk kedalam rumah dan membuka sepatu lalu menaruh ke rak,

"Tadaima…"

Diatas meja makan ada surat..

"**Okaasan , Otousan sama Rei mau pergi dulu keluar, jagain rumah ya, sayang Otousan, muah"**

….Oke.

Setelah gue udah ngelakuin apa yang harus gue lakuin..

Oh, apa yang 'harus' gue lakuin?

Mandi, ganti baju, makan malem,

Sekarang sih, lagi nonton TV, anime kesukaan bokap nih,

Hunter x Hunter, jangan salah lho, bokap gua kan suka anime, muahahaha~

Anime-anime aksi ato nggak yang bergenre mistis,

TING TONG ! TING TONG !

Mereka udah pulang kali ya..

"Yaaaaa bentaaaaaaaar" gue berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan dengan malas ke pintu,

Mereka abis ngapain aja sih, lama bener.

CKLEK,

"Ya—eh…"

"Tadaima, Ayaka"

Apa ?

"….Ta…iga….?"

* * *

Gue barusan bermimpi kalo gue ketemu sama Taiga dirumah gue,

Hah.

Jadi, diawal masuk SMA Seirin, gue udah ketemu ini itu dan berakhir ketemu Taiga dirumah.

Mungkin gara-gara emang efek kangen kali ya,

Gue membuka mata perlahan,..

"Ayaka ? Lo nggak apa-apa?"

Ya,ampun…gue tiduran dipangku-nya Taiga..

Mimpi emang yang terbaik yah, tau aja gue mau tiduran dimana,

HEH ?

Gue terduduk cepat dan berdiri lalu berbalik badan menatap orang itu dengan tatapan panik.

"Ayaka ?" lelaki itu yang duduk disofa menatap gue heran,

Gue lebih heran lagi.

Dia berdiri dan mendekati gue, "Ayaka?"

"Lo….Taiga?" kata gue dengan suara yang kedengaran seperti orang ketakutan,

Dia terdiam dan tersenyum,

Buset.

Tinggi abis..dulu pas TK kan gue lebih tinggi daripada dia,

Aduh mana ganteng banget pula,

Tapi ini beneran nggak sih?

Gue menunduk dan tertawa kecil,

"mimpi pasti…" gumam gue pelan,

Taiga yang ada dimimpi gue mengangkat dagu gue,

Dan sekarang kami berdua bertatap-tatapan,

Gara-gara gue nggak bisa ngontrol perasaan gue,

Gue nyium dia .

Iya.

Nyium bibir.

Pasti sebentar lagi gue bangun.

Kok…

Gue melepaskan ciuman gue darinya,

Dan ia menatap gue dengan wajah merah padam,

"CIE" kami berdua menoleh,

"REEEEEEEEEEEEI ?!"

* * *

Udah jam 10 malem, dan gue masih dibalkon kamar gue,

Gila malu abis.

Parah.

Ih wow.

Iiiih..

IH GUE CIUM DIA LAGI ADOOOOOH.

Lo tau gak sih reaksi gue setelah ciuman ama dia itu gimana?

"YAAMPUN LO TAIGA BENERAN ?! YAAMPUN MAAF ! MAAF ! SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI TAIGA !"

Sambil nangis-nangis coba.

Akhirnya kami semua makan malem bareng terus berbincang banyak hal,

Dan Taiga mala mini nginep, dia tidur dikamar tamu,

TOK,TOK,TOK

Hm ?

"Aya ? ini Taiga"

WADUH.

Gimana ini..pura-pura tidur apa gimana…ah udahlah.

Gue menghampiri pintu dan membukanya, "…Taiga..?"

Ia yang tersenyum dihadapan gue, ngebuat jantung gue bener-bener nggak bisa gue kontrol.

"Gue mau ngobrol" ajaknya,

Gue yang memerah masih terdiam, tetapi akhirnya mengangguk juga,

Jadi..kita berdua ngobrol diruang tamu, duduk disofa,

Aduh.

Mana semua udah pada tidur, sepi banget diruang tamu ini,

Semoga suara degupan jantung gue nggak kedengeran.

"Gue denger lo sekolah diSeirin kan, Aya?" pertanyaannya memecah keheningan,

"Iya,kenapa?"

"Gue juga disana lho"

"Yang bener ?! ko gue nggak ngeliat lo ?"

"Gue juga nggak ngeliat lo, Aya" tawanya kecil,

"terus ? lo dikelas apa ? ikut ekskul ?"

"1-B , iya ikut basket"

"BASKET?!" gue kaget ,

Jadi..jadi selama ini..dia udah ada dideket gue ? oke horror.

"surprise aja gue langsung kesini,hehe"

"kapan lo nyampe dijepang ?"

"sekitar seminggu yang lalu,"

"Taiga…main basket…" kata gue pelan,

Dia menatap gue heran,

"BUHAHAHAHAHA" gue ngakak sendiri,

"kenapa lo ngakak…" dia narik gue,

"Nggak apa-apa, .. lucu aja.."

"Lo katanya bisa main basket juga?"

"bisa, cuman udah jarang nih, pas SMP mah sering banget, gimana ? udah ada tujuan main basket?"

"Udah, gue .. gue mau ngalahin generasi keajaiban"

Wayolo.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba lo mau ngelawan generasi keajaiban ?"

"diklub basket tadi sore…ada anggota dari generasi keajaiban"

"Hah ?"

"dia bilang, dia juga mau ngalahin generasi keajaiban, dan gara-gara dia rasa nggak mungkin bakal ngalahin mereka semua dengan cara dia sendiri, dia butuh bantuan, bukan…dia.."

Taiga menatap gue serius,

"Kata dia, karena dia bayangan, dia butuh cahaya, dan itu gue, gue juga tertarik buat ngalahin generasi keajaiban itu"

Cahaya ….

Bayangan ?

Kok gue ngerasa ada yang…

"….Kuroko…"

"Hah ? Aya kenal ?"

WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?!

Gue berdiri tiba-tiba,

"KUROKO ?! KUROKO TETSUYA ?! DIA SEKOLAH DI SEIRIN ?!"

"kakak berisik"

Gue noleh,

Oh , itu Rei.

"Gomen,gomen" senyum gue paksa,

Ia mengangguk dan kembali masuk kekamarnya,

Gue kembali duduk,

Dan mencoba buat nenangin diri gue sebentar..

"Iya, Kuroko. Dia sekolah diSeirin juga kok, kenapa?" Taiga yang polos menatap gue dengan heran,

Gue menghela napas panjang,

"Gue…Satu sekolah sama Tetsuya, dan gue..gue temen mereka juga, para anggota generasi keajaiban"

Taiga diam sejenak, lalu entah kenapa ia tertawa kecil,

"Hebat…dunia sempit banget…"

Kalo dipikir-pikir..

Bener juga kata, kata-kata Taiga,

Tapi..pemikiran gue juga bener,

semua cerita pasti ada kaitan sama 'masa lalu' .

* * *

"..mou anata kara aisareru koto mo  
hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai  
soshite watashi ha kou shite hitoribocchi de

ano toki anata ha nante itta no?  
todokanai kotoba ha chuu wo mau  
wakatteru noni kyou mo shiteshimau  
kanawanu negai goto wo

hanasanaide  
gyutto te wo nigitteite  
anata to futari tsudzuku to itte  
tsunaida sono te ha atatakakute  
yasashikatta.."

gue menghela napas lega,

ternyata pemandangan dari atap sekolah Seirin, juga bagus.

Gue suka,

"Amagi-san"

Gue tau ini siapa,

Tanpa menoleh, gue pun balas memanggilnya, "Tetsuya"

"Suara Amagi-san selalu bagus ya,"

Suara tepakan kaki sepatunya semakin dekat,

Ternyata ia berdiri disamping gue,

Dan gue nengok,

ANJAS.

MANIS ABIS, YAAMPUN…..

Dia juga menoleh ke gue, dan menatap gue datar,

"Amagi-san?"

Gue mundur dan menatapnya dari bawah sampai atas,

"Gue paling tertarik sama wajah lo, sumpah" ceplos gue,

Ia menatap gue kaget dan memerah, lalu membuang muka,

"Amagi-san juga cantik, rambut Amagi-san walau dipotong masih tetap manis"

Gue tertawa kecil, "Hisashiburi, Tetsuya" senyum gue,

Gue berjalan menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat,

"Hisashiburi-desu,Amagi-san" ia membalas pelukan gue,

"Kenapa waktu upacara kelulusan,..Lo nggak ada?"

"Langsung cabut"

Gue langsung menjitaknya , dan menjauh,

"Sakit" katanya datar sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya,

"Lo tau nggak sih gue tuh nyariin lo kemana-mana tapi lo nggak ada dimanapun,"

Gue berkaca-kaca,

Dan..

"_Ah…Ryou-kun.."_

"_Jangan disitu…"_

"_Ryou-kun…"_

Gue menemukan 'itu' .

Gue berbalik badan dan menepuk-nepuk wajah gue,

"Gomen, Gomen..Mungkin gue emang terlalu berlebih—"

"Sumimasen, Amagi-san" potongnya,

"Hontoni sumimasen"

Gue menoleh,

Dan dia udah menatap gue dengan wajah sedihnya,

"Tapi…Kali ini gue nggak akan kabur lagi" lanjut Tetsuya yang tatapannya berubah menjadi serius,

"Gue udah janji sama lo kan ? kalo gue, bakal ngebuat mereka nyadar sama permainan mereka"

Waktu itu, usai Wintercup tahun lalu..

"_Gue janji suatu saat gue bakal ngalahin mereka semua , dan membuat mereka sadar sama permainan mereka"_

Gue mengangguk pelan, dan menatapnya senang,

"Iya, gue inget janji lo kok"

* * *

Upacara hari senen.

gue sama sekali belom ketemu sama Taiga ato Tetsuya,

dimana mereka..

anggota yang lain ada kok..

Koganei-senpai..Mitobe-senpai..Izuki-senpai…Hyuugaa-senpai juga ada..

Gue berhenti melihat sekeliling dan menghela napas,

Apa mereka berdua janjian nggak masuk ?

"Eh ! liat itu ! "

Gue noleh ke arah cewek yang nunjuk ke atap sekolah,

Dan gue nengok ke arah yang ia tunjuk,

"1-B ! KAGAMI TAIGA ! "

Lah..si bocah ngapain disitu..

"GUE BAKAL NGALAHIN GENERASI KEAJAIBAN DAN MENJADI PEMAIN TERBAIK DIJEPANG ! "

Bukan temen gue…

Ngapain dia disana..

Ngeh ?

Gantian orangnya ?

"KELAS 1-A , KAWAHARA KOICHI , GUE BERASAL DARI CHU-OKU TOKYO,"

Eh…

"GUE ANAK YANG SUKA PENYAKITAN, DAN NGGAK BISA OLAHRAGA, ITU SEMUA DIMULAI SAAT GUE TK.."

Ini kenapa malah jadi curhat..

Cowok itu dijitak sama Riko-chan,

Dan diganti dengan orang lain,

Riko-chan juga ada disitu..

Setelah 4 orang udah kelewat..

Ah ! itu Tetsuya !

Ngeh..kok dia bawa Toa..

"…Gu—"

"KALIAN ?! NGAPAIN TEREAK-TEREAK DIATAP SEKOLAH ?!"

Suara omelan guru dari atas sana kedengeran masa…..

Kayaknya mereka semua lagi diomelin..

Gue kembali menunduk,

Dan tertawa kecil,

Hebat..

Gue rasa kehidupan SMA gue juga bakal 'seru' .

* * *

Hari ini.

Hari yang damai..

"Ayaka ! "

Gue menoleh,

"Oh, Hare" senyum gue,

Shimotsuki Hare, gadis berambut cokelat muda yang dikuncir dua dengan rambut ikalnya, dia pintar, malahan jadi murid terbaik, dia wakil OSIS, gue temenan sama dia baru kemaren kok, gara-gara gue ngeliat dia lagi ngerapihin tumpukan buku yang kemana-mana dikoridor, ya gue bantu aja.

Bedanya sama Satsuki ?

Hare .. gadis dewasa sih ya menurut gue, dia baik, bisa diandelin, ya pokoknya gitulah.

Tapi Satsuki tetep temen terbaik gue kok.

"Udah selesai ekskulnya ?" tanyanya ,

Gue mengangguk, "Yap, udah kok, sekarang sih mau nyamper ke tempat latihan basket,"

Ia tersenyum, "Boleh ikut? Kebetulan gue juga mau kesana"

"Ayo,"

Kami berdua jalan bareng kesana ,

Kalo dipikir-pikir lagi..

Gue belom dapet kabar dari mereka semua yang dari generasi keajaiban maupun Satsuki,

Apa bener kita semua udah pecah dan..

Dan emang bertujuan buat lembaran baru tanpa adanya lembaran lalu?

Yaudahlah ya.

"Gue denger lo dari Teikou Gakuen ya?"

"Iya, lo?"

"Gue dari Taiyou Gakuen, inget gak? Tim basket gue pernah dikalahin sama tim lo pas sparing dimusim panas"

Hah ?

Oooh..

Waktu gue nginep dirumah Seijuurou ya..

Gue ngangguk, "Iy-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hetdeh.

Kerumunan cewek-cewek yang ada didepan pintu tempat latihan basket bener-bener gila,

Kayak lagi nungguin gerbang konser dibuka,

Ada apaan sih, kan jadi nggak bisa lewat..

"Kok berisik ya.." kata Hare kesal,

Ia menarik gue dan kami bertujuan buat naik ke lantai dua tempat latihan basket,

Ia menggeser pintu dan kami berdua pun masuk,

Oke, pemandangan dari atas emang jelas..

"Oh..Dia.."

Itu Taiga lagi main basket one on one sama siapa tuh..

Kok kayaknya gue kenal..

Gue cuman menatap mereka heran,

Dan Taiga, Tetsuya juga orang itu membicarakan sesuatu,

Kok gue nggak bisa ngeliat mukanya ya..

Gue menatap punggung Riko-chan,

Ia berbalik badan, dan kayaknya dia baru 'ngeh' ada gue,

"Aya-chan !"

Mampus semua ngeliat.

Eh…

Orang itu..

"Ayacchi ?"

* * *

_**FINALLY ! akhirnya Ayaka dan Kagami ketemu XD **_

_**mungkin dari chap ini semua cerita bakal ketebak ama lo,**_

_**ups jangan ngeremehin Ricchan, karena gue bakal ngebikin cerita yang ngebuat lo 'lah ko gini?'**_

_**ngebuat lo makin penasaran,**_

_**kenapa gue suka ngebuat orang penasaran? karena asik :) *gaplok***_


	17. Roulette

Roulette

* * *

BUK !

"Ayaka, lo beneran nggak apa-apa?" Hare yang khawatir mengelus-elus dahi gue yang abis terbentur dinding ,

Semenjak kejadian kemaren..

Aduh pas dia mengeluarkan nama gue..

Gue langsung kabur, tau gak.

Gue sama Hare langsung ke Maji burger,

Dan gue nyeritain semuanya tentang gue, generasi keajaiban, pokoknya semuanya deh ke Hare,

Dia ngedengerin gue semuanya dengan tenang,

Gue lega, dan dia seneng gue bisa ngeluarin semuanya,

"Nggak apa-apa" gue tersenyum,

"Pertandingan sparing mereka palingan sekarang udah selesai" kata Hare yang menatap jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya,

Gue masih diem,

Kira-kira siapa yang menang ?

NGGAAAAAAK.

GUE NGGAK MAU KETEMU SAMA DIA.

'DIA' ITU YA LO TAU KAN.

"Hare"

"Ya?"

"Main basket yuk?"

"hah?"

Hari ini hari minggu, dan gue janjian sama Hare buat jalan-jalan,

Tapi..

"Ayo" jawabnya,

Gue balik kerumah dan ngambil basket,

Gue menghubungi semua temen geng preman yang gue kenal buat main dari email,

Yap, mereka bisa.

Udah lama gue nggak main sama mereka-mereka,

Pas kami berdua udah sampai ditujuan, dilapangan street basketball langganan gue,

"Ini…temen-temen lo..?" Hare mengumpat dibelakang gue,

"Tenang, Hare" kata gue datar,

Gue menghampiri mereka yang berisik lagi ngobrol nggak jelas,

"Yo"

Mereka semua menoleh dan menghadap gue dengan .. 'hormat' ?

"HISASHIBURI , AYAKA-SAMA !"

"Oi..Oi.. udah gue bilang buat berhenti manggil gue kayak gitu kan?" gue menatap mereka malas,

"NGGAK BISA, AYAKA-SAMA !"

Gue menghela napas, "yaudah, ayo mulai"

Oiya,

"Hare,"

"I..Iya?"

"Sebelumnya, lo harus belajar basket dulu—" gue noleh ke cowok yang jutek tetapi tampan itu, "Ren, ajarin dia," gue melempar bola basket ke dia,

Dia ngangguk,

Takao Ren, cowok setahun lebih muda dari gue, cuek, diem, jutek, jago berantem, tapi baik, perhatian juga lebih dewasa dari gue,

Dari fisik, ya.. Rambutnya hitam pekat, warna mata abu-abu, tinggi dari gue gara-gara rajin main basket, tapi dia nggak pernah ikut ekskul basket sekolah ato klub basket daerah sini, dan gue rasa..

Dia pinter lho matching-in baju, keliatannya enak diliat dia, ganteng.

Akhirnya dari siang ampe sore kami semua main basket bareng,

Dan Hare juga udah berteman sama mereka semua, keliatannya dia juga udah deket sama Ren,

"Oh ya, gue denger kakak lo diShutoku, Ren?" kata Miki,

Gue noleh, "Shutoku ? lo punya kakak, Ren?" tanya gue heran,

Dia ngangguk, "Iya, namanya Takao"

"OOOOOOOOOHHH" kami semua mengangguk mengerti,

Ah, hape gue ada e-mail,

Riko-chan..

"**KITA MENANG LHOOOOO, TADI KITA JUGA MAKAN-MAKAN DULU, SAYANG NIH AYA-CHAN NGGAK IKUTAAAAAN"**

Gue tersenyum ngeliatnya,

"Kenapa, Ayaka" tanya Hare,

"ah ini..katanya Seirin menang,"

Hare terbelalak kaget, "beneran lo ?"

"Iya, serius, orang pelatihnya nge-email gue," senyum gue,

"Emangnya sekolah lo ada apaan?" Ren heran,

"Jadi, sekolah gue ngadain sparing gitu, lawannya Kaijou, kebetulan ditim Seirin ada anggota dari generasi keajaiban, dan..Kaijo juga ada"

Semuanya melotot, kecuali Hare yang menatap gue datar gara-gara udah tau.

Kalo nggak tau ya gue rasa dia bakalan yang paling heboh dari yang lain.

Setelah kami semua selesai ngobrol kami semua langsung bubar dan kembali kerumah masing-masing,

Diperjalanan .. gue masih mikirin Ryouta ..

Wajah dia waktu ngeliat gue itu..

Cemas..

Gue memasukkan kedua tangan gue kedalam kantong celana,

Oiya , basket gue lagi di Hare,

Emang gue yang minjemin sih, katanya dia mau mainin sama adek-adeknya juga kakak-kakaknya ,

Dia kan anak ketiga dari enam bersaudara,

Seru ya punya adek sama kakak..

mm…kok tiba-tiba firasat gue..

"Hm?" gue yang menunduk langsung mengangkat kepala,

"Ayacchi.."

DOR.

Gue membuang muka dan berusaha buat ngelewatin dia seakan dia angin,

Tapi nggak bisa.

Dia ngecegat gue dengan megang lengan gue dengan tiba-tiba,

Gue nggak bisa ngelepasin, gara-gara genggaman dia tuh kuat,

"lepasin"

"Kenapa sih, Ayacchi ngindarin gue?" tanyanya dengan tatapan cemas,

"Gue ngapain?" lanjutnya dengan polos,

Gue mendecak dan berhasil menepis genggamannya,

" 'Ngapain' , lo bilang ? oh gue nggak tau." Gue berbalik badan dan menoleh,

"Mungkin gara-gara lo ngecewain gue dengan semua kata-kata bullshit lo"

Dia menarik gue tiba-tiba dan..

Dia ..

PLAK.

Gue menampar dia,

"Lo ngapain sih ?!"

Dia yang abis gue tampar , terdiam.

Gue udah berkaca-kaca, nggak kuat sama cowok brengsek ini,

"apapun yang bakal terjadi, gue bakal selalu suka Ayacchi"

"kalo gitu kenapa lo ngelakuin hal semena-mena gitu sama mantan lo?!"

Kenapa kayaknya gue kesel banget..

Padahal gue nggak ada urusan apapun tentang hal ini,

Ryouta menatap gue heran, dan tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan 'OH IYA'

Mampos lo .

"Bukan, Ayacchi—" "Nggak tau, udah! Gue mohon jangan—"

Kali ini dia meluk gue,

"Waktu upacara kelulusan..Mantan gue manggil gue buat ketemuan sama dia, dan dia mau balikan sama gue, katanya dia bener-bener tulus sama gue, cuman gue tolak dan bilang kalo gue suka sama lo, terus dia bilang kalo dia pernah ngelabrak lo, sampe-sampe ngebawa-bawa Satsuki ke masalah ini, dia ngancem buat bakal menyakiti lo jauh lebih sadis ke gue, tentu gue nggak mau, dan dia bilang kalo mau menghentikan ancaman dia, gue harus ngelakuin 'hal' itu,"

Gue yang nggak mau mendengar perkataan dia itu, rasanya mau nyeburin dia ke got.

Serius.

" dia bilang buat 'kenang-kenangan' dia, akhirnya, saat gue udah pertengahan bercium-ciuman dengan dia, dan kami nyaris ngelakuin itu, gue keinget elo, dan gue mikir gue nggak boleh begini, akhirnya gue berhenti ngelakuin hal itu, dan bilang ke mantan gue, kalo dia boleh ngelakuin hal sesuka dia, tapi apapun yang terjadi, gue bakal ada buat ngelindungin Ayacchi"

Ia mempererat pelukannya,

"Maaf ya, Ayacchi…Harusnya dari awal gue nggak—"

"Udah nggak apa-apa"

Jadi gue..

Salah paham?

Dia nyaris ngelakuin hal itu buat..gue ?

"Ayacchi"

"Ya?"

"Tadi maaf gue ngelakuin itu tiba-tiba.."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya,

"Hah?"

"Gue kalo lagi marah emang agresif, maaf.."

"Apaan?"

Ia menatap arah bibir dimuka gue,

Gue baru ngeh dan langsung menutup mulut juga membuang wajah,

Oiya..

Tadi kita kan ciuman.

Gila emang.

Aduh.

* * *

"Oi"

"UWAAAAAAAAA"

Gue noleh, "Taiga ?!"

"Kenapa ? kok ngelamun ?"

Gue menggeleng cepat, "Nggak…mmm..itu…Selamat ya, kalian menang dari Kaijo" kata gue seneng,

Ia tersenyum lebar, "Gue seneng banget bisa ngalahin salah satu dari mereka, tapi gue rasa Kise masih punya kekuatan lain"

Gue mengangguk pelan, dan melihat wajah Taiga yang masih tersenyum ke arah gue,

Entah kenapa gue malah ngeliat arah bibirnya,

Dan wajah gue pun memerah.

"Ayaka?"

Gue terkaget dan berbalik badan, "Maaf gue duluan ya !"

Gue berlari meninggalkannya,

Nggak bisa..

Gue malah mikirin tentang hal 'ciuman' mulu,

Lo mesti tau gue udah ciuman sama Taiga dan Kise,

Walau semuanya nggak sengaja..

Tapi ciuman pertama gue sama..

Aish.

"Amagi-san"

"UWOOO!"

Gue yang nyaris tersandung langsung menjaga keseimbangan,

Pas banget si makhluk bayangan itu didepan gue,

Kalo gue nggak nyadar, gue udah kesandung dan terjatuh niban dia.

Dan kena…

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Amagi-san tadi udah teriak"

Gue diem.

"Ah iya," lalu gue kembali berjalan melewatinya,

Ia mengenggam tangan gue tiba-tiba,

"ada sesuatu yang baru terjadi kan, Amagi-san?"

"_Gue kalo lagi marah emang agresif, maaf.."_

Gue melepaskan tangan gue darinya,

"Nggak apa-apa"

"Amagi-san.."

Gue nggak mau inget apa-apa..

"Amagi-san abis ciuman sama Kise kan?"

Gue memerah padam,

Bener-bener ke-gep banget.

Ia melotot kaget, "Tebakanku benar, Amagi-san?"

Gue menggeleng cepat dan kabur meninggalkannya,

GYAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

"Pertandingan setelah ini bakal ngelawan Shinkyo, ada cowo yang dari Senegal, namannya Papa Mbaye Shiki, berat 87 kilogram , tinggi 2 meter"

Gue dan yang lain melihat foto yang ada dihape Riko-chan, melongo ngeliatnya,

"Papa?" kata gue heran,

"2 meter ?"

"Tapi..Senegal ? itu dimana ?"

"Dia cuman besar"

Semua menoleh ke arah Taiga, dan gue tersenyum, "Iyap dia cuman besar badannya," lanjut gue,

Semuanya mengangguk setuju,

"pertandingan kali ini semuanya nggak boleh males-malesan banyak yang bakal gue ajarin ke elo semua , SEIRIN FIGHT !"

"YEAH !"

Gue melihat mereka dengan semangat,

Mereka bener-bener serius latihan, semoga aja mereka lolos masuk ke InterHigh ,

Setelah pulang sekolah, gue berjalan pulang sama Hare,

Jalan pulang kami berdua sama, ya jadi barengan aja,

Pas kami melewati Maji burger,

Kami berdua ketemu..

"Aya-chan !"

"Satsuki ?"

Ia memelukku mendadak,

"Aku kangeeeeeeen banget.."

Kalo ada Satsuki berarti ada..

"Oi"

Bener .

Gue mengangkat kepala dan menatap malas orang itu,

"Hisashiburi, Daiki"

Hare menyikut tangan gue dan menatap gue heran,

"Oh, Satsuki, Daiki, ini temen deket gue, Hare, Hare, ini Satsuki, ini Daiki,"

Satsuki menatap tajam Hare,

"Oh jadi gara-gara lo, gue jadi jarang jalan bareng sama Aya-chan?" ketus Satsuki,

Hare menatapnya heran, "Maksudnya?"

"Satsuki, gue rasa itu salah lo, sms, Email, telfon aja gak pernah lo bales, jadi gue males mau ngontak lo, berakhir nggak bales, ngapain aja sih? Daiki, dia ngapain aja?" kata gue kesal dan menatap tajam Daiki,

Daiki hanya mengangkat bahu, "Setau gue lo lagi deket sama banyak senpai kan, Satsuki? Ya gue rasa Satsuki udah lebih tertarik sama senpai-senpai gantengnya daripada temenan ama lo, Ayaka" tawanya renyah,

Gue menggeram kesal,

"Yaudah sih kalo lo mau ama mereka, gue nggak kebera—" "AYA-CHAN YANG NINGGALIN AKU DULUAN !"

Kami semua diam,

Mata Satsuki sudah berkaca-kaca, "Aku sayang Aya-chan..Tapi Aya—"

"Terserah lo deh Satsuki, gue cape, goodluck ya" ketus gue dan menarik Hare pergi,

Kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan mereka,

"Ayaka, nggak apa-apa ?"

Gue mengangguk pelan,

Yang ternyata gue baru sadar,

Gue telah meneteskan air mata.

* * *

"2 pertandingan dalam sehari ? dan 2 pertandingan itu.. Semi Final juga Final keduanya dalam satu hari? .." gue menatap kertas yang mendaftarkan pertandingan Inter-High,

"Sebentar..Semi Final itu.. Seiho dan Shutoku Final-nya ?!" gue berdiri dari tempat duduk karena saking kagetnya,

Riko-chan mengangguk senang, "Kagami dan Kuroko malah seneng tentang hal ini katanya malah bikin mereka tambah semangat,"

Gue menghela napas dan tertawa kecil, "Si bodoh itu.."

Hari ini gue ada dikafe bareng Riko-chan,

Gue masih nginget kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu,

Aaaaaah .. Satsukiiiii…

Ngeselin bangetttt…

"Ada masalah ya, Aya-chan?"

Gue mengangkat kepala dan mengangguk ragu,

"Kenapa?" katanya heran,

"…Temen deketku yang dari smp.. yah…gitu..lupa gitu sama aku"

Riko-chan tertawa kecil, "Kamu udah punya temen disini, kalo dianya kayak gitu yaudahlah, buktiin ke dia kalo kamu jauh lebih kuat"

Tapi..

Satsuki orang pertama yang ngebuat gue bangun dari kegelapan.

"ah.." gue mendapati seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya,

Jauh dari sini sih..Tapi gue tau orang itu siapa..

Riko-chan mengikuti arah pandangan mata gue, "Midorima-kun, ya?"

Gue terbelalak kaget, dan menoleh ke Riko-chan,

"Kudenger Aya-chan SMPnya di Teikou kan? Ketemu sama Midorima-kun juga?"

Gue mengangguk senang, "Dia temen deket aku,kak"

"Yaampun..beneran? Tapi kayaknya Midorima itu orangnya jutek ya.."

"Iya kalo sama orang yang nggak dikenal, tapi pas udah deket sama dia, dia orangnya baiiiiiik banget"

Riko-chan mengangguk mengerti,

"Katanya ada kapten yang menyeramkan di Teikou?"

"Kapten?"

"Kapten basket"

Hah?

"Akashi Seijuurou" lanjut Riko-chan,

Oh iya..

Udah lama gue nggak ngeliat dia..

"Iya kak, ada kok"

"Suka nggak kamu sama dia?"

"HAH ?!"

Riko-chan tertawa lepas, "Bercandaaaaa…tapi kalo aku liat kamu deket banget ya sama generasi keajaiban ini,.."

Gue menggeleng pelan,

"Aya-chan mau jadi manajer basket?"

"Ah..Nggak kak, makasih.."

"Sayang banget yah.." Riko-chan menyesap minumnya,

Dan gue masih menatap ice coffee didepan gue,

Bengong gua.

* * *

"Iya, Halo?" kata gue setelah mengangkat telfon dari Riko-chan,

"Kamu ada dimana, Aya-chan?"

"Di toko Okonomiyaki nih, oiya kaka menang kan ?" kata gue seneng,

"IYA DOOOOONG, KITA KESANA YAA"

Pip.

Dimatiin.

Gue bengong,

Dan menengok ke Hare yang masih makan Okonomiyaki-nya,

"HARE, SEIRIN MENANG LAWAN SEIHO SAMA SHUTOKU !"

"EHELAN ROOO?(BENERAN LOOO?)

"IYAAAA !"

Kami berdua tereak-tereak kayak orang gila,

Dan pas banget,

Riko-chan and the co masuk ke toko Okonomiyaki yang tadi gue bilang,

"AYA-CHAAAAAAAAN !"

Kami berdua berpelukan, dan gue memberi selamat ke semua anggota,

Gue menatap Taiga dengan senang juga memerah, "Selamat"

Ia menatap gue senang, "Iyap"

"Lo menang?"

Hah.

Gue nengok.

"KISE ?! KASAMATSU ?!" tereak mereka semua heboh,

Hah ?

Gue ngeliat cowok bermata abu-abu itu,

Kasamatsu ?

Dan gue ngeliat Ryouta dengan datar..

Kayaknya tadi pas gue masuk ke toko ini, gue sama sekali nggak ngeliat mereka deh..

"Kalian—"

"Pamaaaaaan, minta dua kursi doooooong"

Kami semua menoleh ke pintu masuk,

Itu… Shintarou sama temennya…

Entah kenapa mereka berdua berkelahi dan kembali masuk lagi,

Dan kali ini mereka keujanan.

Yap semua kembali ke tempat duduk,

Dan gue heran kenapa Tetsuya, Ryouta, Taiga juga Shintarou satu meja,

"Riko-chan,"

"Hm?"

"Temennya Shintarou yang itu siapa?"

"Oh itu namanya, Takao Kazunari" senyum Riko-chan,

Takao ?

Gue berdiri mendadak,

"KAZUNARI !"

"EEEEEEEH ?!"

Semuanya kaget,

Dan Kazunari saking kagetnya dipanggil gue dengan nama depan, Okonomiyaki dia, dia lempar ke atas kepala Shintarou..

Shintarou yang kesal malah menarik Kazunari keluar dari Toko, ntah mereka ngapain,..

Sekeliling menatap gue heran,

Abisnya..

'Takao'

Kakaknya Ren dong?

Bener nggak sih?

Hm…

* * *

_**HISASHIBURI MINNA ! POST YANG SANGAT LAMAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**GIMANA-GIMANA-GIMANA?**_

_**PENJELASAN RYOUTA AKHIRNYA TERKUPAS JUGA...**_

_**DAN SEBENERNYA DAIKI PUNYA SUATU HAL YANG DIA SEMBUNYIIN LHO DARI AYAKA,**_

_**YAAAAAA GUE KASIH TAU AJA TEKA-TEKINYA, BIAR PENASARAN, MUAHAHAHAHA**_

_**XD**_

_**ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU !**_


	18. shocking losing

**Shocking losing**

* * *

Oke ini awkward .

Semuanya nengok ke gue gara-gara gue manggil Kazunari dengan mendadak.

Karena gue juga si Kazunari kaget dan nggak sengaja ngelempar okonomiyaki-nya ke Shintarou.

Emang salah gue sih..

Gue kembali duduk rapi,

Dan semuanya masih natap gue awkward .

Gue melemparkan pandangan gue ke arah meja Tetsuya ,

Dia, Ryouta juga Taiga menatap gue datar,

Gue menunduk,

Riko mendadak berdiri , "UNTUK KEMENANGAN SEIRIN !"

Semua menoleh kearahnya, gue menatapnya heran, dan ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke gue,

"YAAAAAAAAY ~!"

Satu toko Okonomiyaki pun ramai,

GREEEEEK !

Pintu terbuka,

Itu Shintarou dan Kazunari,

Udah balik…dan syukur Kazunari masih hidup dan masih bisa untuk bernafas, saudara-saudara.

"Sampai jumpa di Winter Cup"

Shintarou menatap Taiga tajam, dan Kazunari tersenyum licik kearah Tetsuya,

Seketika Shintarou menatap gue,

Gue yang nggak tahu harus apa, hanya tersenyum lebar.

Abisnya gue rasa…Di Winter Cup selanjutnya bakalan 'sesuatu' banget.

Ya perasaan gue doang sih..

Tapi nggak tahu deh.

Shintarou menganggukkan kepalanya, dan mereka berdua keluar dari toko,

"Mereka bahaya"

Gue menengok ke Ryouta, "Biasanya kekalahan bisa ngebuat kuat lho" lanjut Ryouta sambil tertawa kecil,

"ngebuat lebih termotivasi pula" tambah Kasamatsu senpai, ia menatap Taiga tajam.

Aah…

'sesuatu' ini bakal ada di Winter cup, entah gue agak excited..

* * *

Foto pemandangan taman sekolah belakang, Stadium basket indoor sekolah, kelas, ah..

Foto ini…Gue sama Tetsuya, aduh wajah dia datar bener deh,

Gue yang tersenyum lebar sambil menandakan 'peace' ditangan kiri, dan tangan kanan gue merangkul Tetsuya,

Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya, ia menandakan 'peace' juga ditangan kanannya,

Ini dipotret sama Riko-chan,hehehehe..

Kalo nggak salah sepulang dari toko Okonomiyaki, Tetsuya dihari itu nemuin Anjing lho,

Namanya 'Nigou' kalo nggak salah, apa bukan ya..

Pokoknya anjing itu mirip sama Tetsuya, kenapa?

Kedua matanya, bener ternyata Hyuuga senpai, mirip banget matanya sama Tetsuya,

Biru muda dan terlihat tenang,

Dan mereka berdua bener-bener mirip..

"Tetsuya sama elo ya?"

"UWA !"

Gue berputar mendadak, dan menatap orang itu dengan melotot,

"…Da…Daiki ?!"

"Yo"

Udah lama gue nggak ngeliat dia semenjak..

"_AYA-CHAN YANG NINGGALIN AKU DULUAN !"_

Hmm..

"Apalo" kata gue jutek sambil membuang muka,

Kayaknya gue salah ngambil jalan buat pulang dari sekolah deh, malah ketemu sama dia..

"Hari ini nggak liat anak basket?" tanyanya datar tanpa memedulikan jutekan gue tadi,

"Nggak" gue yang berjalan tanpa menoleh kearahnya, entah kenapa ia ikut berjalan disebelah gue,

Idih, jalan ama beruang nggak banget deh.

"Hari ini Satsuki ke sekolah lo tuh, pingin jenguk elo sekalian ketemu sama Tetsuya"

Gue berhenti berjalan, dan menunduk.

…ke sekolah?

Berarti sekarang dia ada disekolah gue?

"Woi"

Gue mengangkat kepala dan medapati Daiki yang hanya beda 3 langkah didepan gue,

"Mau balik ke sekolah lo?"

Gue terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan,

"Nggak usah"

Ia mengangguk dan kembali berjalan, gue mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kenapa malah gue yang ngikutin dia..

"Abis ini lo bakal ngelawan sekolah gue lho"

"hah?" gue menatapnya heran,

"Setelah lo ngelawan sekolah Midorima, lo bakal ngelawan—"

Daiki berhenti berjalan dan menepuk sebelah bahu gue,

"Gue"

Ia menatap gue tajam dan gue juga nggak mau kalah untuk menatapnya tajam,

Gue menepis tangannya yang ada disebelah bahu gue, "Tetsuya kali"

Gue mempercepat langkah kaki gue buat berjalan,

"gue denger ada orang baru ya yang sekarang ada diposisi 'cahaya'-nya Tetsu ?"

Masa bodo ah,

"Daiki" gue menengok,

"Taiga masih lebih baik dari elo,"

Daiki tersenyum licik, "Oh ya?"

"Taiga itu singa , elo cuman beruang ! WEEEEEE !" gue menjulurkan lidah gue dan berbalik badan juga lari ngebut meninggalkan dia yang melongo ditempat,

Bodo.

* * *

Ah gue nggak sempet buat nonton pertandingan sekolah Daiki sama Tetsuya gara-gara hari ini ada gathering photography , yah gue maulah buat menghampiri pameran foto-foto ini..

Udah selesai sih, cuman..

"..Ah.." hape gue bunyi, gue megambil handphone gue dari saku jaket, dari Riko-chan..

"Moshimosh—" "Kita kalah, Aya-chan"

Hah ?

"..Kalah?"

"Walau begitu..kami semua udah usaha, tapi Kagami sama Kuroko yang paling shock banget kayaknya.."

Taiga…Tetsuya..

Ah, Tetsuya yang emang tujuannya buat ngalahin Daiki..

Dia kan emang bertujuan buat nyadarin dia..

Pasti dia kecewa banget..

"Kita kalah dengan poin—"

CKLEK.

Eh..dimatiin..

Gue kembali berusaha buat menelfon Riko-chan, tapi nggak berhasil berkali-kali.

Yaudahlah..

Gue keluar dari Museum pameran foto,

Karena gue bengong setelah mendengar kabar itu..

gue kesenggol dan nyaris jatoh,

berkali-kali lho.

Seseorang menarik gue dari kerumunan banyak orang,

"Hati-hati dong, Ayaka"

Gue mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya,

"…Seijuurou.."

"Sekolah lo kalah ya?"

Aish..

Gue mendorongnya pelan dan berputar, lalu berjalan tanpa mendengarkan apa-apa lagi,

"Ternyata walau bayangan mencoba buat ngancurin cahaya yang dulunya itu..sia-sia juga—"

"Seijuurou lo bisa diem nggak sih?"

Oke gue emang nyari mati kalo ngajak ribut dia, tapi sumpah gue nggak suka kalo temen gue diremehin gitu aja ,

"Liat dipertandingan Winter Cup, Tetsuya bakal menang dari Daiki !" kata gue tajam,

Kesel.

Kesel.

Gue kesel banget sama Seijuurou, dasar manusia spesies aneh.

"Suka"

Ia menarik gue,

Dan berhasil menangkap gue yang sekarang ada dipelukannya,

"Suka banget sama Ayaka, kalo lagi marah pun lo keliatan tetep cantik"

What the.

Gue ribut melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang gue,

Tapi kuat.

Gue udah kayak beruang yang baru ketangkep dijaring tapi masih berontak pengen keluar gitu deh,

…mm..

Beruang?

Gue tarik kata-kata gue kembali.

"Gimana rasanya abis ciuman sama Ryouta?"

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OH MAN.

Disitu gue berhasil terlepas olehnya,

"ha-hah ?!" gue menatapnya panik,

"maksud lo apaan?!"

Ia menatap gue datar.

"Gue cuman becanda"

…

"kalo lo panik gitu..berarti perkataan gue bener dong?"

Gue menggeleng keras, "apaan sih, Seijuurou"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gue, pas kedua matanya ada didepan kedua mata gue..

Gue ngerasa keisep kedalam mata merah itu..

"Lo pernah ciuman sama dia tapi belom pernah ciuman sama gue"

Gue menggigit bibir dan bersemu merah,

Mundur Ayaka…Mundur…

BRUK!

"Ah gomen !" gue berbalik badan,

MAKIN AWKWARD.

"Ryouta ?!"

Ia menatap gue kaget pula, tapi saat natap Seijuurou, kedua matanya langsung menatapnya dalam.

"Hisashiburi, nee Ryouta" kata Seijuurou dengan senyumannya yang manis—

Menyeramkan lebih tepatnya.

Ryouta membalas dengan anggukan dan kembali menatap gue,

"Bukannya lo nonton pertandingan…"

"Ah iya gue baru balik darisana, dan gue mau jalan-jalan aja didaerah sini.." ia tersenyum,

Gue mengangguk mengerti, dan ,menoleh ke Seijuurou,

Seijuurou tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Ryouta,

"Sampai jumpa nanti di Winter Cup"

Kami berdua terdiam, dan Seijuurou mundur lalu berbalik badan,

Ia berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh,

Seram…..

"Ayacchi ngapain kesini..?"

Gue nengok ke Ryouta yang tersenyum lebar, "Ah…ada pameran foto" jawab gue pelan,

"Oooh.."

Udah?

Ngobrolnya sampe sini aja?

Emang disini rame banget, tapi…kondisi kami berdua…

Canggung..

"Ngobrol apa sama Akashicchi?"

"Ah itu—"

"_Lo pernah ciuman sama dia tapi belom pernah ciuman sama gue"_

Gue terdiam mendadak, Ryouta mengernyitkan dahi,

"Ngomongin pertandingan tadi, dia tau kalo Seirin kalah" senyum gue,

"Kurokocchi juga Kagamicchi..Shock banget.."

"Wajar, berarti mereka titiknya hanya disitu dipertandingan Inter-High kali ini,"

Gue menghela napas keras,

"Tapi gue rasa, pertandingan yang bakal menegangkan.."

Ia melihat gue dan tersenyum lebar, "Hahahaha..Pasti.."

"Winter Cup"

* * *

_**RICCHAN COMEBACK ! GOMENASAI LAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**_

_**ABISNYA AKHIR-AKHIR INI BANYAK KESIBUKAN YANG HARUS RICCHAN URUS , **_

_**SETELAH INI BAKAL RICCHAN KASIH BONUS 2 CERITA .**_

_**DOAKAN LANCAR YAAAAH !**_

_**SUKIDAYOOOOOOO :""""""")**_


End file.
